Dancing with the Devil
by Mashthekeyboard
Summary: Who doesn't like Cinderella? Who wouldn't like to see our favorite InuYasha characters in a cinderella story? Main players in this little flight of fancy will be Sess/Rin because I love them! But other characters will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters****

 **Chapter 1**

When the early morning light came through the window of the small tower, Rin blinked and mumbled her annoyance. Not that she disliked the sun; she simply disliked her place in life.

She was an orphan, but hadn't always been. Her father had died when she was very little, and after her mother had remarried, she too had passed away. Rin was only eight when it happened, leaving her in the clutches of her step father Naraku along with his horrible daughters Kagura and Kanna. Before her mother was even cold in the grave, Naraku had sold or given away all of her belongings.

"I cannot afford to keep you as well as my daughters, so you can either stay working as our servant, or you may live on the street."

Originally she had chosen the street, but one freezing night in December had forced her back to her home again.

That was almost nine years ago, and now Rin was soon to be seventeen. Not that anyone remembered her birthday, she was just happy to know that soon she could be married and leave this place forever. Well, as soon as she found a decent man that is.

Sitting up, she brushed her dark hair from her face and pulled it up into a lopsided ponytail. It was still chilly despite the coming summer. Most of the trees had flowered with small buds.

Putting on her apron, she descended the stairs to the kitchen and began the work she did every day. The warmth from the fire warmed her cold hands as she set the water to boil and began to prepare breakfast for the household.

On the floor above her she heard the sounds of the household waking for the day. The loud sounds of their walking was soon accompanied by the demand of the bells that hung over the mantle. The three that went to the rooms chimed loudly.

With a sigh, Rin shook her head. She soon had the three trays balanced carefully, beginning the tricky trip up the grand staircase of the mansion home. At the first door she paused to tap lightly on the dark well carved wood.

"Enter." Said a deep voice from the far side. Rin steeled herself as she entered her stepfather's room.

"Ah, Rin, how gracious of you to come so promptly." He said in his oily voice, casting an illusion of gratitude that did not ring true. She offered him a false smile.

 _"Be happy here, or be a beggar."_ His words still rang in her mind every time she looked at him.

As she set his tray upon the side table, he reached out and took her wrist in his. Rin had to fight the urge to cringe away from him.

"Rin, my pet, you should fix your hair straight; it would be more appealing."

She swallowed and pulled her hand free, stepping back while trying not to lose her balancing act with the remaining trays.

His eyes wandered over her for a moment as he scrutinized her appearance. "Hmm… perhaps not. I truly doubt anything would do that." He said with a small laugh, waving her away.

Silence was her only weapon and defense, as she had discovered in that first year under his thumb that speaking only made him angry. She had learned to hold her tongue.

At the second door, Rin had to wait for several moments before Kagura called for her to enter. She stood in her robe in front of the mirror, a fan in hand as she practiced making small talk with the nobility. On her wall hung a large painting of the royal family, a velvet curtain pulled dramatically to the side.

It was her most treasured possession and Rin was surprised that she had it visible. She couldn't help looking at the royal family; the king, his second wife, and his two sons all in beautiful clothes, a smile on each face with apparent happiness. Rin never knew where the king's first wife was, many claimed that she died while others said she had left the king to return to her own kingdom.

The two princes stood tall and very noble, each with the silvery white hair of their father's bloodline. The eldest son had the markings on his cheeks and brow that were similar and yet different than his father's. The second son had none, and people said it was because the second wife was not as noble as the first wife.

The eldest son was considered the more handsome of the two, but to her they were both good looking in their own way. Rin imagine that was because Sesshomaru came with a title and, after his father's passing, the crown as well. His face was long and his expression stern and uninviting.

The second son was younger by several years though she did not really know exactly how many. He was rumored to be an easy going young man; he charmed his way into most groups and was quickly a favorite among the courtiers. He looked relaxed and more open that the elder prince.

Kagura's small laugh pulled Rin's eyes away from the handsome princes. Kagura had a mocking look on her face and her red lips pursed as she lay one finger against her cheek dramatically. "I don't suppose you have ever seen the royal family before, have you?"

Rin didn't answer as she set the second tray down. She had met them, once when she was very little her parents had run into the royal family on an outing. She remembered the crowned prince being shy, hiding behind the queens full skirt as their parents introduced each other. She liked him then, Rin wondered if she would like him still? He had been gone from the court for several years.

Kagura sighed dramatically and walked to stand before the painting. "The Crowned Prince Sesshomaru is returning this week from his duties on the northern borders, and I intend to…." She paused and winked at Rin. "Convince him of my worth as his future wife." She pulled the cord that held the curtain back.

"That's enough for you, little servant. Too much class and you may pass out!" She laughed rudely at her own joke and Rin curtsied, repressing the urge to shake her head at Kagura before leaving.

At the third door, Rin knew to not bother and wait for an answer. Kana never said much to anyone. She sat on the bed with a book in hand, clearly very engrossed in the story it told. She waved toward the small table by the window, as a way of telling her where Rin should set the food. Of all her step family, Kana was the easiest to get along with, but only because she never said much and rarely demanded anything of her.

She was pale, not in the pretty way but in a might possible be sick way. She was small and childlike, shorter than even Rin and very petite. Her hair was such a pale blond that white would be a more proper term. She never dressed up, never put on makeup or jewelry, well almost. When her father demanded it she would make an effort but it was rare. Rin offered a curtsy and closed the door.

At the third door, Rin knew to not bother and wait for an answer. Kanna never said much to anyone, making her like her stepsister in a way. She was a pale girl who always had a mirror with her; a small silver one that Kagura had once said used to belong to their mother.

Rin began the second part of her daily existence. The many chores of the household were hers alone to take care of, from the laundry to the scrubbing of the many floors.

As luck had it, she did not have to care for the yard or the stable and the many animals it held. Not long ago, Naraku had hired a boy to care for all of that. His name was Kohaku and he came and worked during the day to help support his older sister, since both their parents were dead. He was a nice boy and was only a few years older than her, and even though they never spent much time together, he always said hello and smiled at her.

The only chore she got any pleasure from was when the afternoon was coming to an end she would go and gather wood for the home.

She had to get so much that it was a constant job to keep ahead. There had to be enough to keep the mansion warm through the winter.

While it made her tired, she enjoyed the quiet of the forest and the many flowers she found. On this beautiful spring day she already had two bundles that were ready to be taken home, but since the daylight still lingered she used her precious stolen time to gather a bouquet of flowers for her parent's grave.

She sat on a large rock with her flowers in hand, her bare feet kicking slightly; her shoes disregarded for the moment. She gazed at the distant towers of the palace that peeked above the trees. She considered running away again, but she didn't know where to go. And so, with a depressed heart, she let her dreams of freedom fly away like the birds.

The tranquility of the meadow was suddenly broken by the sound of a deep laugh. Rin turned to the intruder and was surprised to see several boys standing at the edge of the tree line.

At the sight of them she cringed inside; she knew who they were. It was Koga and his gang. They liked to terrorize the town with their dogs, making the other boys avoid them, or in some cases, try to join them.

But it was how they behaved toward the girls that made her worry; they had a history of ruining a girl's reputation with "tussles" in the barn or out in the forest. She had never had a run in with them since maturing because she was always working in the mansion.

"Hey, look!" One of them yelled, pointing to her as she tried leaving before being spotted. Holding her bundles of wood closely, she continued to walk away, hoping they would lose interest.

In a surprisingly short amount of time, the leader, Koga stood before her. With his hand on his hips and a large grin on his face as he blocked her path.

"Now, who do we have here? All alone out in the forest." He said, using his hand to raise her chin higher. "What's your name, pretty?"

Rin didn't say a word and jerked her face away, stepping around him. The other boys laughed and she quickened her pace, seriously considering dropping her bundles of wood and running for it. She knew that not far from here was a ruins of a long gone time, and it was like a maze to any who didn't know it well. She was sure she could lose them there if she needed.

His hand caught her arm, pulling her into him and making her drop the bundle. Rin glared up at him, almost breaking her silence to scold his rude behavior.

"Don't run like a frightened fawn, pretty…" He paused looking at her again. "I know you!" Koga laughed. "You are that servant girl that Naraku keeps around to wait on him and his two hag daughters."

The others laughed as she tried to pull free, but he was stronger than her. "Your name's Rin, isn't it huh?" When she didn't answer, he glared. "What's wrong with you? Did Naraku pull your tongue out?"

Her heart was beating fast and she was beginning to feel afraid. In desperation, she kicked out at him, hitting with surprising accuracy on his crotch. He cried out and curled over on himself, letting her go in the process. Rin did not wait for another chance; she fled as fast as she could with the angry cries and barking of the dogs following her.

She didn't pause to see if they followed, she simply ran, thinking only of the safety that the overgrown ruins could provide her. The sharp pain of rocks and twigs against her feet caused her mind to recall her last pair of shoes, which lay forgotten back by the rock.

The sounds of pursuit still followed her as she saw the stone walls coming into view. Rin ducked around the closest wall, seeking a path that she knew well. She hoped that they would fail to find her in the maze before she escaped out the far side and made it home.

"I just saw her!" One yelled, making her pause for a moment and change direction, suddenly ducking under a partially fallen arch and down the remains of a hall. She burst out into the light of day and ran right smack into something hard.

For several seconds she wondered who moved the wall, as that is all she can think of that would be in this spot. But no…it is too soft to be a wall. A hand came to push her slightly back and Rin looks with shock at what… or rather _who_ it was that she ran into.

 **~*Several hours before, in the palace*~**

Looking out of the window of his father's private study, Prince Sesshomaru glared at the distant forest and tried not to care about what his father was saying. Ever since he had returned, his father had been giving him nothing but grief at his apparent lack of interest in the fairer sex.

"When I find one that is interesting, I will let you know." Sesshomaru said with a sigh, turning to the window again as his father began another long explanation as to why he should be married at his age, which only irritates him further.

"Damn it, son! As the first son and heir, you are obligated to marry and produce an heir in return! If you continue to refuse, I will be forced to arrange a marriage for you. Is that what you want? Because you know that would mean a union with the princess Sarah from the eastern kingdom!"

"She is very fond of you" piped up the small woman at his father's side.

Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head. That poor girl had fallen for him long ago, and unfortunately for her, Sesshomaru did not feel much for her. She was a sickly woman and he greatly doubted her life expectancy.

He inhaled deeply, willing away the headache that threatened to bloom, as he tried to drown out the sound of his father's voice. Having just arrived from defending the kingdom at the northern border, he was reminded why he volunteered to leave in the first place. The palace was an oppressive place for him whereas the battlefield was exhilarating. All of the pomp and drama that a royal court caused irritated him, and the presence of his father's current love and their obnoxious son bothered him as well.

Not that Izayoi was a bad wife or queen, she was in fact a sweet woman, in her own way. It was more his half-brother InuYasha that bothered him. The brat had no manners and always pushed Sesshomaru's buttons, forcing the limits of his well know control.

But the worst by far was the constant gaggle of women who followed him like lost puppies, hoping to attract his attention. They all disgusted him with their foul smelling perfume and false interest in him as a real person, when in truth he knew it was the crown he would one day claim that attracted them like flies to a corpse.

"Are you even listening to me?" His father demanded as he pounded on the desk with his fist. In truth, he had not listened. But rather than irritate his father more, he turned to the desk with his hands clasped behind him and nods.

"Oh… well then do you agree to Izayoi's suggestion?" The question perplexed him and he tried to recall what had been said over the last few moments. He looked from his father to the excited looking face of his father's wife.

How bad could it be anyway? He asked himself before nodding. "Yes, it is fine." Sesshomaru replied with a shrug.

His father raised a brow. "Really?" There was a look of disbelief on his face.

Izayoi gives a small clap, and with a quick kiss on her husband's cheek, she goes to Sesshomaru's side and smiles up at him. "Oh, thank you, your highness! I will not disappoint you, this will be the most elegant series of balls ever put together!"

 _Wait, what?!_

His mind demanded, but with that she almost ran from the room.

"Well, son, I am surprised that you agreed. You must really not care to court women if you would let her plan these balls to find a suitable woman."

Sesshomaru almost choked on his own tongue. "I didn't think…" He stopped and shrugs. What was the point, anyway? None of the many noble women who line up for the place of future queen are worth it to him anyways, so what is the harm?

"So you agree to find a bride at the balls or allow me to arrange the marriage between you and Princess Sarah?"

"Wait, I did not agree to such terms!" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"What? You just said you did."

"No one in their right mind would agree to that"

"So you were not listening then?

 _Damn…_ "I simply misunderstood what she wanted to do"

"Well, what would you have me do?" His father demands in return. "The court expects you to be married and producing children, and at the rate you are going, your brother will have children long before you bother to find a girl!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose at the words, "Indeed… and when are we expecting such a joy?" He was for once truly interested in his half-brother; what woman had fallen for the uncouth prince?

"Her name is Kagome and she had been at court for several months before they fell in love. Their wedding is only being held off because of you. Oddly, it was Izayoi who demanded that they wait. It is her opinion that the eldest should wed first." He said, standing with several papers in hand. "I have been lenient long enough, either you find a bride by summer's end or I will choose one for you and it will be Sarah!"

"Why is this so important?"

His father pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Really son, sometimes I greatly question allowing you to go to the northern border. I have obviously failed to teach you anything about politics.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

"You should have remained here." The king glared but did not push the question farther "You are my son and the heir to this realm. Yet you spend as much time as you can at the war, fighting!"

"I enjoy the fight and the strategy you know this"

"That may be so. But one slip up, one bad fight or even just a fluke accident and you could die, and with you the blood line of our house. You know that the house of Ryukotsusei is vying for their chance at the crown. The Court would see you produce an heir before you die of old age!"

"How touching that they care for my life so much"

"They care about keeping the royal line intact; you can die whenever it suits you but first have a child!"

"And if I refuse?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Then you will force me to name InuYasha the Crowned Prince!" His father said, his voice raising.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sesshomaru said a glare crossing his face.

"Try me, boy! I am still king and the right to choose my heir is mine alone!"

"Well, if it is for the crown, then have it your way. Unite our kingdom with Sarah's." Sesshomaru said.

After all, his parents had an arranged marriage and it wasn't so bad…

"Oh no, son, not a chance. You already agreed to Izayoi's plan for the balls, and I will not tell her different. Besides, who knows? Perhaps you will find a woman to your liking at the summer balls."

Turning to his father, Sesshomaru raises one brow. "That, I doubt very much father." Angrily shutting the door behind him, he stalks down the long elaborate hall.

Sesshomaru stormed out into the courtyard and called for his horse. His frustration was raising and the need to ride fast and long to clear his mind overcame him. As he rides from the gate, at his side, his squire Jaken follows at a distance as his lord fumes in silence.

Damn his father and his foolish ideas. And damn his meddling wife for such a ridiculous idea! The thought of being paraded around the ball room floor like a prize disgusts him. The thought of all the fake women that will be pushing and shoving their way to him in an effort to become his choice literally makes his skin crawl.

"My lord, how long do you intend to ride?" Jaken calls from behind him.

Sesshomaru slows his pace and takes in his surroundings. They are now deep in the forest and he feels the need to ride drift away. It has been replaced by a need for quiet to re-gather his calm and collected state of mind again from the mess of the afternoon.

Even though it has been several years since he last rode this far, he knows that not far away is the ruins of an old castle. It once stood as a proud fortress long ago as the seat of power in this land. But his great grandfather had wanted a new palace that was more elegant and closer to the sea, and so it was abandoned to let time slowly wipe it away.

It would be quiet there, he knew. Knowing that no one will bother him amongst the ancient ruins, he turns to enter the deeper part of the forest to seek solitude. Telling Jaken to stay back with the horses, he enters the ruins alone.

For several hours, he sits in the quiet of his own mind and thinks about the turn of events in his life.

First, he would be damned if he let InuYasha take the crown! That much he had solved.

Second, as much as he disliked the thought of being stuck with the many women of the court, marriage was not completely unwanted.

And so, he had concluded that he would suffer through the balls in the distinctly unlikely hope that some woman would stand out above the others as worthy of the place at his side.

And if no one stood out, he would marry the Princess Sarah. She wasn't unlovely, after all, she was just a sickly girl who was so very proper that it was annoying.

The peace and quiet of the forest was suddenly disturbed by the distant sound of calling and the barking of dogs. A glare came to his face as he listened to the sounds as they approached. Several feet could be heard running loudly through the mazelike ruins that he sat at the center of.

In exasperation he stands and seeks the cause of the sounds, wishing only for peace and to be left alone.

"I just saw her!" A voice yells. Turning toward the voice, he approached the falling remains of a hall and was surprised when someone ran into him.

Looking down at the head, a lopsided ponytail is falling out in a cascade of long dark hair. He pushes the person away and looks down into a frightened face. Her wide eyes are a lovely dark brown and beneath the smudged face, pale skin can be seen. For several seconds she just looks at him until recognition shines from her eyes and her hand comes to her mouth as she gasps.

Two men skid to a stop at the entrance to the hall, their eyes wide as they take in the sight of the Crowned Prince with his hand on their prey's shoulder. With a start, the girl turns to them and quickly hides behind him.

 *****End Chapter*****


	2. Chapter 2

*****I Do not own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 2**

For a few seconds the two boys look with disbelief at the silver haired prince "What is wrong with you two move it!" Another boy demanded shoving the first two aside as the apparent leader comes into view.

His smile drops at the scene but he tries to keep cool. "Your highness…" he swallowed and a fake smile came to his face. "I see you found our…um friend. You see we were just playing a game… that's all."

Sesshomaru did not have to feel the girl shake her head against his arm to know it is a lie. "She does not appear to appreciate your _game_." He said stressing the word, a glare coming to his face.

"That's just part of it, ask her she won't disagree." Offered one of the others, playing on the hope that she truly was a mute. The leader punched him in the shoulder for his ' _help'_ and turned his eyes back to the girl who is still hiding behind him. Sesshomaru looks down at her pity in his eyes as he knows full well what a group of boys would have done had they caught her.

Rin does not answer, her tongue heavy and her mind in chaos as she tried to make sense of the last few moments, part of her bothered by the Prince's sudden appearance and yet greatly relieved as well. He looks down at her his eyes soft. "You don't have to speak if you don't wish too." He said taking her by surprise.

She swallowed and for the first time wanted to answer but before she could he turned back to the boys. "You seem to have a lot of extra time on your hand for men of your age. I think perhaps you wish to occupy your time in a better manner than…" He paused and glared at them all. "Playing a _game_ with frightened young women." Drawing his sword, the prince pointed it at the leader. "YOU and your companions will report to the castle barracks tomorrow at dawn to learn a more _honorable_ way of passing your time."

As they all begin to grumble and a few complaints are voiced, he cuts across the noise with disgust. "If any one of you fails to arrive, I will personally come and escort you. Is that understood?"

Several pathetic nods are given and the leader glared at Rin making her cringe and involuntarily clutch Sesshomaru's arm. Noting her distress, he glared at Koga. "Now Leave!" he demanded and the group of now new recruits grudgingly departed.

As the last of them disappear from view Sesshomaru turned to the girl. She looked at him for a moment before apparently realizing that she had a hold of him arm. Quickly removing her hand she gave him a small curtsy and stepped away, her face as easy to read as a book, she almost drips with nervousness.

"You have no reason to fear me." He said sheathing his sword and turning to note the sky was beginning to darken.

With a start she looks to the sky as well and gasped, turning to leave, she paused and looked at Sesshomaru a small smile coming to her face before she swallowed. "Thank you your highness." She said quietly.

Again she turns to leave.

"Wait what is your name?" He said, surprised to hear the words leave before he realized they were out. He did wish to know her name, as odd as it seemed, he was sure she reminded him of someone.

She looks at him her eyes wide not speaking a word like she is confused by the question. "Surely you have one." He said hoping to get her to speak again. "Everyone has a name."

"My name is Rin, your highness." She said looking the way she had come and back again. "I am sorry… but I really must hurry back my lord."

Before he could answer she was gone. Was that it? A glare crossed his face and as he followed her with his mind in a mild state of shock that she wished to flee from him so quickly.

She was easy to follow and as the light started to fade he spotted her in the meadow. He watched her as she retrieved a bundle of wood from the ground before walking farther. With a small effort he makes noise by stepping on a few dry twigs. She jumped slightly and looks back at him over her shoulder. "Oh your highness I….Was there something else you require?" she asked.

Stepping closer he offered her a small smile, he could tell she is was still nervous. "It would be dishonorable of me to leave you alone. I will escort you home."

With a blush rising to her cheeks she shook her head. "But…my lord that is not necessary. I am just a servant and can…"

"That doesn't matter." He said, cutting her off.

She reluctantly nodded her small mouth pursed in confusion. "I was just going to retrieve my shoes and the rest of my firewood."

"Lead the way."

She curtsied to him and walked on. Stopping at the large rock that sits in the meadow she finds and puts back on her shoes before picking up the second bundle of wood. She looked like she was having trouble with her bundles.

"Allow me." he said taking them from her. Her dark eyes look at him with surprise and he wondered if this girl has ever heard a kind word in her life.

"Your Highness!" a shrill voice yells from across the meadow and Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and looks to his squire who is huffing his way toward them with the horses in tow. Sometimes the man was painfully loyal….

"My lord there you are I was looking for you and…" He paused looking from Rin to his lord, his face going from confused to upset and finally settling in concerned. "Your highness, where are we going now?"

Sesshomaru did not answer the man, he simply turned and deposited the wood in the squire's arms. "I am honor bound to see this lady home." he said.

Jaken's jaw dropped and he looked over the wood at the girl who is obviously a servant and wondered why his lord would feel ANTHING toward the dirty servant girl. Let alone _Honor bound_.

"Now, where do you live?" he asked looking expectantly at her.

"I…um I don't live far. It is on the edge of town, close to the forests edge." she spoke so quietly that he wondered if she ever speaked much at all.

"Very well you may ride on my horse." he said. Really he simply wanted to arrive as soon as possible and her walking would most likely take until dark.

To his surprise she backed away shaking her head again. "No, your highness this is really not necessary I can return on my own." his brow creased at her words.

 _How very bothersome…_

With a quick step and a slight effort he lifted her placing her in the saddle. Her face clearly shocked as she quickly clutched the mane of the horse for balance.

"I do not make suggestions." he said. Turning to Jaken and taking the wood from the small man, he mounted the other horse. "Jaken, remain here I will return shortly."

The squire's mouth remained open but he didn't move.

Sesshomaru turns the horse toward her. "Shall we?"

Swallowing hard she shook her head. "I have never ridden a horse your highness"

With a small inward sigh he reached for the reins of the horse. "Then I will lead your horse as well." and with that they continued to cross the meadow leaving a very depressed looking squire behind.

 **…0…**

Rin's mind was working faster than ever before with the overload of the day. Such a simple normal day and now she was riding beside the Crown Prince as he escorted her home. And it was HIS horse too! She was not sure if she was thrilled or completely embarrassed. Looking down at her ragged and dirty servants clothing, she truly wished she could disappear.

When the Prince had informed her that he would take her home her first thought was NO! But he was rather Insistent and one look into his golden eyes told her that he was not the type to take no for an answer.

The sun began to set and the silence of the ride stretched. For the first time in a long time she felt like filling the quiet with conversation but what could she say to the Prince?

 _How are the working conditions at the palace? I only ask because I am seeking new employment?_ her mind offered that option, making her smile over the ridiculous thought.

Her smile caught his attention and he turned to her. "Is something amusing?" he asked.

"Oh I was… just thinking this is my first time riding a horse and I don't know her name." she lied.

He raised his eye brows at her, a look that she thought might be amusement crossed his face as he looked away again. "It is a he. As well as just a horse, no name is needed." he said

"Well that was just terrible" she pouted not looking at him as she quietly added. "everyone needs a name.'' When the stray cat that came around last year had kittens she had named every single one of them…all nine of them.

She leaned down and petted the thick neck of the beast. "I'm sorry boy, I didn't know you were a him. I think it's terrible not to have a name." To this the horse whinnied and she smiled. "Perhaps I shall name you." she said turning to the prince who was regarding her with a look of confusion. "If you wouldn't mind, your highness."

"As I said, I feel a name is not necessary. Why should I care what you call him?" he said with a small sniff at the silly notion.

"Well then…"She paused as she went over the names of horses but none seemed to fit such a handsome one as this. Branching farther in her mind she recalled the name of a dragon in a fairy tale she once read. "I will call you Ah-Un." she said petting his neck.

With one brow raised the prince regarded her for a moment. At first his face had worried her, every move he made making her wonder what he thought of her. But then what did it matter anyway? She was… well nobody. Just an ill dressed servant and so she not worth his while anyhow. After this evening she would never run into him again so with her chin a little higher she decided that if it didn't matter any why not?

"Are you happy to have returned home?" She asked breaking the silence. He looked at her his face a blank "Your highness." she added thinking that perhaps she had offended him.

"I have not now, nor have I ever been happy to return home."

"I know the feeling." she said quietly under her breath. "So you must enjoy being at the northern border?" she pressed, hoping to coax him out of his silence.

For several moments he said nothing and she sighed. "I would love to see more of the kingdom to be free to go where I wish. I hear it is lovely up north." She said smiling at him.

Again he didn't answer though this time he did turn and look at her for a moment. "What is it your highness? I only ask to fill the silence of our short trip and I have always wanted to see the north I have heard several tales about it." Before her mother had died she spoke of her trips across the kingdom and beyond and the memories were still strong in her mind.

"It is cold and there is a battle almost every day at any given point along the border. I think you wish for something you know nothing about." he said without looking her way.

"Oh…Well perhaps when the fighting is over…" she said

"That I do not see happening in our lifetime." he said cutting her off

She suddenly found herself saddened by his words. "Well I don't get out much so I really don't know what is happening in the kingdom."

"Hmm." was his only reply.

As the forest became familiar and she could see the mansion in the distance, she was surprised to find herself happy for once, being home.

"Thank you my lord I can see my home this is fine." She said wishing she knew how to stop the horse.

"Then it is just a bit farther to your door." He replied not stopping

"No your highness really this is fine." She was now beginning to think of jumping from her position if it wasn't so very high…

This time he did pause but only for a moment. "I will see you to your door." he insisted.

She was beginning to panic. What would happen if Naraku or Kagura saw her with the prince? She was sure they would be all polite to him but when he was gone from view?

"Sesshomaru, please this is far enough!" She said a bit louder than she meant to.

It seemed to work. He looked at her surprised. "As you wish." Stopping their horses and dismounting. She was wondering how she would get off the horse without breaking her ankle when he was at her side, his hands raised to her.

For a moment she wondered what he was doing but then a slight roll of his eyes and a quiet. "Allow me." and she knew he was trying to help her down. She leaned forward placing her hands on his shoulders as he lifted her off the horse.

For the few heartbeats it took for her to descend to the ground she watches his face, determined to remember this moment and the way he looks. After all this could be the highlight of the month, no more like the highlight of her life. His hair is tied at the nape of his neck; a few strands have strayed from their binding to fall over his high collar. His face, while handsome, revealed nothing as far as she could tell, his expression was very calm and controlled. His golden eyes could only be described as glorious. Her hands rest on his shoulders and slowly slide down as Rin is set safely on the earth. Beneath the fine silk and brocade jacket she can feel his well defined arms, and for a moment Rins mind wondered what he would look like without a shirt on. The deep heat of a blush rises to her face from the errant thought, letting go of his arms Rin looked intently at her feet, grateful he stands almost a full head above her.

"Thank you." Stepping back and, to farther hide her face, Rin quickly turned to the prince's horse "And thank you for carrying me home Ah-un I'm glad we met." She said petting the horses neck in farewell.

"If you are certain this is as far as you wish me to escort you, I bid you goodnight my lady." He said bending slightly at the waist in a graceful bow.

Rin grinned at him. "A lady, thank you, no one has ever called me that". She curtsy back "Goodnight Sesshomaru and thank you again for saving me today." Taking the bundles of wood from the ground Rin turn to leave without looking back.

…0…

As she disappeared into the distance, he shook his head. "What a foolish girl." he muttered to himself as he remounted and headed back to retrieve his squire.

If she had been a noble woman, the first thought he would have had at her disregard for his title would have been annoyance. But she was almost cute. _ALMOST_ Yes that was it, she was cute like a child servant could be. But unfortunately when he had lifted her and then helped her down from the horse, _Ah-uh_ his mind offered he was quite aware that she was, in fact, not a child at all.

Her unceasing chatter as they traveled together, while in many ways silly, had been such a change from the normal conversation he had with the courtiers. He recalled her face dirty as it was, but he could tell that clean and with her hair and clothes in better repair she would be rather pretty.

Who did she remind him off? If he had never met her before, something he was quite certain of, then she looked like someone he used to know. But who it was evaded him, which was quite frustrating.

As the meadow came into view, Jaken immediately stood and ran toward him. "Your highness I am so grateful you have returned!" Sesshomaru didn't respond as the small man continued his long drabble about his worry over the prince's wellbeing. After Jaken had successfully mounted, Sesshomaru did not wait for him but instead broke into a fast gallop toward the palace.

It was dark as he entered the courtyard feeling better for his fast trip across the countryside. Almost in a good mood as he ascended the wide stairs that led up to the huge doors of the palace. His mood however was quickly killed as he saw his half-brother leaning against the pillars that ran down both sides of the main hall.

"Welcome back big brother!"

"I have told you to address me as Sesshomaru, or your highness."

"Yeah and when you return the courtesy, I will do that." he said with a shrug. "I'm just here to warn you that father is upset at you… I guess SOMEONE forgot that he promised to come to family dinner tonight. Mother was very upset."

Sesshomaru paused and looked at the ceiling in despair. Damn Izayoi and her need to make them a happy family "I was unavoidably detained."

"Don't tell me." InuYasha said with a small laugh. "Even though I was going to introduce you to my future wife it's not really necessary for you to know her." He said stepping in turn with Sesshomaru down the hall. "I would apologize to mother first, she always softens the old man up when it comes to this kinda stuff." he said slapping Sesshomaru on the shoulder. "Good luck, _your highness._ " he said before turning quickly and walking the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru was seriously considering following him to knock him over the head when he heard his father coming his way.

"Sesshomaru where have you been?" he demanded

Turning to him Sesshomaru saw that his wife Izayoi stood at his side holding his arm a look of exaggerated sadness on her pale face. Taking a deep breath he bowed to them. "My apologies your majesties, I was unavoidably detained in the forest."

"The forest?" His father said a look of disbelief on his face. "What could detain you out there?"

"I had so hoped that we could all have a wonderful dinner this evening." Izayoi said a slight pout on her lips. Sesshomaru hated it when she cried because that always made his father annoyed and his father annoyed was not good for anyone.

"A lady was lost and I couldn't leave her alone in the forest so I escorted her home."

His father's eye brows rose in surprise and Izayoi at first looked shocked but her face softened. "Oh how very noble of you!" she said "And when shall we meet this lady?"

"Most likely never your majesty, she was a servant."

"Oh…well still that is ok then, that you missed dinner, but please be prompt for breakfast its time you meet Lady Kagome."

"I will endeavor to be on time, goodnight your majesties." he said bowing to them and fleeing as fast as he could without running.

As he turned into the hall leading to his rooms he heard his father say; "Perhaps there is hope for that boy yet."

In the quiet of his room, Jaken helped him prepare for bed before lighting the fire and a few candles and then bowing to the prince before leaving.

When he was alone Sesshomaru tried to sleep and then tried to read but as the hours ticked by his mind kept returning to the face of a servant girl with a lopsided ponytail and a chatty disposition.

He finally settled into his chair by the fire that had died to a few glowing embers. In his mind he began replaying their conversation and time together in his head. Stopping when she had called him by his name alone.

 _"Goodnight Sesshomaru and thank you again for saving me today."_

With a small smile he almost laughed. "No one has ever spoken to me so informal." Leaning back he shook his head at the girl who had, in one short afternoon made such an impression on his mind.

 _Everyone needs a name_. She had said. She was right everyone did and hers would not be forgotten by him… Rin, the silly and _almost_ cute servant girl.

 *****Done :D*****


	3. Chapter 3

*****I do not own Inuyasha or ant affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 3**

 ***~*~* The Announcement *~*~***

The lights of the mansion were dim as Rin approached, her heart sinking with dread as she thought about Naraku. He would wonder where she had been but would most likely be severely annoyed at the lack of dinner.

Dropping the bundles of wood with the others by the side of the shed, she ran across the courtyard and stopped at the kitchen door. Inside she could hear the sound of cleaning and a few muffled voices.

For a moment she envisioned Kagura and Kanna doing chores in the kitchen their hair up and aprons on. But that thought flew away as soon as it came. Those two would NEVER do menial labor. Slowly she opened the door a crack and peeked in.

Kohaku stood at the wash tub an apron around his middle. "Don't complain, I do dishes all the time at home and this was your idea." Said a female voice from outside her field of vision.

Kohaku turned to stick his tongue out at whoever it was and spotted Rin. "Well it's about time!" He said drying his hand on his apron as she opened the door fully and stepped in.

"Kohaku what…" Rin said completely surprised by his presence in the kitchen looking to the side where she saw Sango standing over the fire boiling water in the tea pot. "Sango I…what are you doing here?"

"Oh there you are Rin, Kohaku was worried about you he said you should be home and that Naraku was demanding dinner so he said you were ill and asked me to help him take care of it." She said, a warm smile on her face.

"Yeah, he was very angry and came demanding where you were, I knew you went to get wood but when dinner got closer and you still were not back I figured I would cover you." He gave a slight shrug to his shoulders.

Rin smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh Kohaku you are… no one has ever done that for me." She said throwing her arms around his shoulders.

"Where were you Rin? You couldn't have been lost, you know the forest better than… well anyone.

"I um…we Koga and his gang found me." she said. Sango gasped and Kohaku glared.

"Are you ok Rin did they hurt you?"

"No. Well… they did chase me a bit but when I ran to the old ruins I ran into…" Rin paused looking at their expectant faces and decided against letting them know who she had run into. "Some… some guy and he defended me and then brought me home."

"Really? Well who was it did you know them?" Asked Sango, curious.

"No I have never met him before that day." she said with a shrug. Well it is not a complete lie…

Turning to Sango, she did a small curtsy. "Thank you so much as well Sango. I'm sorry if you had to stop your work for this."

"It's no problem. I had some spare time, tomorrow I start work at the palace as a maid so it was just a way to pass an uneventful evening."

"Really? Wow how did you get a job at the palace?"

"It's because her BOYFRIEND has connections, that's why." Kohaku said giving his sister a mocking grin.

"Sango, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Rin said

"He is NOT a boyfriend! He's just a friend." Sango said but a small blush rose to her cheeks.

"So what's this friend's name?" She asked

"His name is Miroku and he is a womanizing lecher but he was kind enough to let me know of a position that opened in the palace."

The stairs leading down to the kitchen creaked as someone descended them Kohaku pushed Rin to the fire side and into a chair and tossed a blanket over her shoulder. "You are sick remember." He whispered harshly as the door opened and Naraku stepped into the kitchen.

His thick dark hair was pulled back into a tail at the nape of his neck. _Not nearly as well done as the princes_ Rin's mind said. His suit was a dark red today and was meticulously tailored to him the jacket tails hanging low as fashion had decided was stylish. His face was powdered and a pale blue streak above his eyes as most nobility painted their eyes in this manner to mimic the king and his son.

"Kohaku, Sango, I wish to see Rin. Where is she since she is clearly not in her room?" he said a fake smile pasted onto his powdered face.

"She is warming herself by the fire." Sango said pointing her out.

Naraku walked to her side and looked down at her, a glare on his face. Rin looked up at him with a face she hoped portrayed her false sickness.

"Oh my poor little pet so sick." He said with a flare of false concern, touching her forehead with his thin clammy hands. "You will have to get well soon or I may hire Kohaku to do your work." He said clicking his tongue. "That would be a shame because then you couldn't stay here anymore." His eyes burned with annoyance, the threat clear to Rin.

She nodded and turned from him looking into the flames willing him to leave her alone. Stopping at the door he turned back to her. "I do hope to see you bright and early tomorrow morning." He said as he shuts the door behind him.

As his footsteps recede into the night Sango comes to her side. "Is he always so…oily?"

Rin only nods and stands. "Thank you again for all of your help but I can finish here."

"No such thing, we will stay until we are done." Sango said going back to the kettle while with a dramatic sigh Kohaku walks back to the sink and continues washing the dishes.

Rin takes the broom and begins to sweep the floor. Overall the day went better than she had anticipated; even with the run in with Koga and his gang, the run in with the prince had made the day so much better. She sighed as the image of the Crown Prince returns to her mind but she shakes it away. It was a chance meeting that will never happen again, she reminds herself. But even with Naraku being himself, it was ok because her friends Kohaku and his nice sister had covered her back. Looking at them, she smiles.

 _Well at least there are a few people in the world who care for me…_

Late that night, when the chores were done and Kohaku and his sister had gone home, Rin sat and looked out her small window at the palace while brushing her hair in the quite moonlight. The palace was still bright at this late hour, as it was most nights there was some party or dinner happening and the courtiers came and went at all hours of the night.

Leaning on the window frame she couldn't help but think of Prince Sesshomaru and his very dashing words and deeds of the day. All for a silly servant girl like her. "He may forget, but I will never forget today." she announced to the night and with a sigh turned and went to bed.

 **…0…**

Before the sunlight had escaped the distant hills, Sesshomaru stood at the front gate of the palace and watched for his new " _recruits_ ".

As the first approached he let a small smile escape as he watched their downcast faces. Apparently not many were used to being up at such an early hour, several rubbed their eyes and Sesshomaru wondered how they had all managed to pull themselves from the warmth of bed.

In the back he hears a voice; "I don't care if you are still tired! Unless you want to see his royal pale face over you, I suggest you move it!"

So Koga was more of a leader to the wild group than he at first thought ' _I wonder how he would do in a real leadership position._ ' he wondered as the last of them came to stand before him.

"Your highness, we are ALL here." Koga said his hands on his hips as he stands before his prince, pride and a small amount of defiance clear in his eyes.

"Hmmm." Was his only reply as he turned to the man standing near him in full guard uniform with several badges stand a dark haired man, his short hair pulled into a small tail at the nape of his neck. At his side was a fiery red haired boy, his hair caught up in a ponytail high on his head, his chin high as he proudly holds a clip board and an inkwell with a pen.

The full guard looked over the bunch and smiles. "Your highness must have been busy yesterday to gather such a large group of recruits." He said, walking down the line of ill dressed and dirty boys. "First things first. My name is Miroku and I am the head of the guards here and if you are able to, you will be lucky enough to become a guard yourself, though why his highness thought any of you ill-behaved boys are even _slightly_ able to train is beyond me." At his words many of the boys make an effort to stand straighter while Koga glares at Miroku and then at the boys who failed to stand straight.

"But since Prince Sesshomaru is in charge around the barracks, I will do my best to whip you all into some semblance of a working squad of guards. Now, you will all come to my assistant Shippou here and sign your name." He said pointing at the clipboard.

Sesshomaru nodded. Miroku had many habits that he did not like but he was a very good captain of the guard and he knew that these previously useless boys would, within a few months, be a worthy squad of guards. "Make the dark haired boy Koga squad lead." he said quietly as he passed Miroku.

As he left the courtyard he smiled to himself, proud of his quick thinking yesterday. With that thought came a memory of a pair of dark brown eyes and a bright smile. Shaking the image away, he quickens his pace, not wanting to be late for the " _Family breakfast_ " that his stepmother had so specially arranged.

The family dining room was a large and elaborate room with huge bay windows that looked out on the garden's pond and the distant lawn. Long velvet curtains the color of pale roses hung to the side of the glass, their golden cords making a stark impression. The elaborate oak table could seat more than twenty people, making the four people already seated seem like a very small group at such a large table.

His father sat at the head of the table, relief clear on his face as Sesshomaru made his entrance. Izayoi at his left smiled brightly at him. "Sesshomaru dear, I am so happy you made it." She said, indicating the girl sitting next to his half-brother InuYasha. "This is lady Kagome. Kagome dear this is InuYasha's elder brother Prince Sesshomaru."

The girl in question smiled at him as he approached her. Her dark hair up in a simple knot with a simple gold comb in her hair, she had a very simply necklace on and only a set of small pearls at her ears. She offered her hand to him which he bowed over. "Lady Kagome." he said softly.

"Your highness. I have heard so much about you and I am so glad we can finally know each other better as sister and brother." She said her voice a little loud for him and the _brother and sister_ comment a bit on the annoying side.

"Indeed my lady." He said and walking around the table takes the seat at Izayoi's side across from InuYasha and his intended bride.

Breakfast dragged on as Izayoi and Kagome begin a long and involved discussion about the upcoming balls. Going into painful tedious details such as color schemes and what theme each ball will have.

Sesshomaru groaned inwardly as he listened to at least 5 different plans. "I beg your pardon but exactly how many balls will I be subjected to?" he finally asks as the finish detailing a mask ball.

"Oh we were thinking we needed at least three for each month." Izayoi said in all sincerity her eyes wide with concern. The king sputtered and choked on his wine while InuYasha burst out laughing making both women glare at him. "Well we cannot expect his highness to fall in love in one evening now can we?" she said.

"I doubt _any_ amount of time would be enough." InuYasha said under his breath. Sesshomaru just glared in general.

"Besides, the kingdom needs this kind of revelry and think of the income it will provide to the city and surrounding countryside, every inn will be booked and every shop will be swamped with orders." She said smiling at the king who was trying without much success not to laugh.

Sesshomaru wished he had a desk to slam his face into repeatedly. He looked with pleading eyes at his father who only shook his head at his eldest son. "And will the entire kingdom know of the purpose of said balls?" he asks in despair.

"Well yes dear, I have the announcement already posted though. It doesn't say when the balls will be exactly, we are just giving advanced warning. It's only May you know and this is going to be a summer affair." She said smiling at him clearly pleased with her own brilliance.

 **I truly believe this summer will be the worst in my existence.** He moaned in the quiet of his mind.

Standing suddenly, he turns to his father. "I apologize but there are a few things I need to see too in the barracks." His father nodded his approval. "Lady Kagome, it was a pleasure to meet you." Turning to a very sad looking Izayoi and he bowed. "Stepmother thank you for the breakfast and I am sure you will do a wonderful job with the balls." And with that turns and leaves the room.

At his departure InuYasha laughed again and Kagome hits his shoulder. "Don't be so rude." she muttered at him.

"Izayoi, dear, perhaps we should lessen the amount of balls? Give him a chance to breath in between them you know." He asks her as sweetly as he can.

She pouts but does nod. "Well then… I shall plan the wedding as well to distract me from the loss of such a wonderful opportunity." She stands. "Lady Kagome dear will you accompany me to the library? We need to think about not only the balls but also we need to get a head start on your wedding." She said smiling at her future daughter in law.

"Yes your majesty." said Kagome standing giving InuYasha a kiss before following the queen.

"Call me Izayoi dear… or perhaps mother." And with that, they disappear through the door.

…0…

Sesshomaru found that word of the balls had already spread like fire in a dry forest. He soon found that he had to dodge the many noble women and courtiers who walked the halls of the palace. A few managed to corner him with their foul perfumes and painted faces, some batting their eyes coyly while other had to be practically chased away with a stick.

In desperation, he took the servants hall down to the kitchen, frightening several young maids and a kitchen boy. But he didn't stop and was soon out in the stable with his horse that was blissfully quiet.

For several hours, he hid with success in the stall but his annoying half-brother soon found him looking over the gate he smiled down at him. "Hiding Sesshomaru? How very unlike you." he said with a completely smug look on his face.

"I do not hide under normal circumstances, InuYasha, but the nobility have and will always annoy me and thanks to _your_ mother I am now truly a prize and many are trying to get a head start."

"Yeah I bet! If you want, I can spread the word that you will only listen to them at the balls and if they bug you at any other time they are out of the running!" He said smiling hugely.

Sesshomaru rubbed his head. "Why couldn't father leave well enough alone?"

"I'm sure he wants to bro. But you know, it's not his choice alone. The court nobles are screaming for your offspring."

"Hmm... Well I'm sure you don't mind the chance at the crown half-brother." Sesshomaru said. Yes it was a little low but dam it, he was being annoyed today.

"Keh as if!" InuYasha said making Sesshomaru look at his with surprise. "Don't look at me like that. I have not, now nor ever, want that kind of responsibility. I am happy to remain a prince forever. Besides if you didn't like the idea, why not just take that princess who's obsessed with you?"

"Unfortunately that is not an option. I agreed to your mother's plan before I realized what exactly she planned for my future and father refused to tell her different. So I must suffer through these ridicules balls on the off chance that a noble woman will interest me and if not then my future bride will be Princess Sarah."

InuYasha lets out a small laugh. "Well yeah mom is _kinda_ dramatic and trust me, I tried to dissuade her from this but she's not one to be stopped." he said with a shrug. "Beside if it helps, it's irritating to me as well she keeps dragging Kagome away for this mess!"

Sesshomaru looks up at his words and is surprised to see the look on his younger brothers face. "You truly love the Lady?"

His half-brother smiles in a surprisingly soft way. "Yeah." He sighed.

"I apologize for stalling your marriage to the lady." Sesshomaru said with a sincerity that surprised even him.

But InuYasha only shrugged. "Not your fault Mother threw a fit about how things should be done in a proper way and such, I guess she thinks the eldest should always marry first." Standing up again he smiles down at his elder brother. "Speaking of the lady, I am on my way to find her. Sorry about the mess and I will spread the word like I suggested." And with that he left.

 **Perhaps the boy had grown up some in my absence.** He thought and with that he stood, dusted off his clothes and made his way to the barracks to look in on the progress of his new recruits.

…0…

"RIN!" Yelled Kagura from the front door, her voice strained and clearly out of breath. "RIN get your small butt in here now!" she yelled again as Rin opened the door from the kitchen.

Kagura stood near the door, her arms loaded with several packages and boxes. She glared at Rin. "Hurry. Get your lazy butt over here and help me get these to my room." Piling the packages in Rin's arms, Kagura dashes up the stair a piece of paper in hand, waving it excitedly. "Father! Kanna!" she yells repeatedly as she runs.

With much less speed, Rin follows her up the stairs, trying not to lose a parcel or package as she reaches the landing. She pauses at Naraku's room. Inside Kagura is laughing and Naraku is speaking. "Well, well so the prince is seeking a wife! This is a wonderful opportunity indeed. I have two daughters who are available. Now we will have to plan carefully."

"I do not wish to marry the prince." Kanna said, looking up from her book. Kagura scoffed but Naraku glared down at the pale girl.

"I did not ask you what you want _dear_ , the odds are better with two than with one. You will do as I tell you." He said as he read over the paper in his hand.

"I don't care, the less she tries, the better chance I have." Kagura said fanning herself.

As Rin listens she wonders if it is the crown prince Sesshomaru or his half-brother who is seeking a bride. She was sure she had heard the Prince InuYasha already had a betrothed. "Rin!" Kagura said startling her from wondering. "Get those to my room and then make me some tea." Rin nods and continues on as their voices drift down the hall after her.

"It looks like the amount of summer balls is yet to be decided but it will have to be more than two, I'm sure, so I hurried to the shops to pick out the best fabric they had, before the rest of the desperate women in the city heard about it." Kagura said with triumph clear in her voice.

"What a very good daughter you are, but we will have to have the cloth made into dresses and that will take more time and money." Naraku paused and so did Rin as she stood before Kagura's door.

"Well what else is Rin good for anyway? She could do it." Kagura said with distain.

"Make her wash first she is always dirty."

 **Oh great!** Rin thought. **Now I will have to sow them dresses too!**

"No, we will hire out the best tailor today. We need to stay ahead of every other noble woman who is available for marriage. We will leave now and plan on three dresses at least and perhaps we will get more fabric, in case there are more planned… RIN!" he said making Rin dash to put the fabric on the bed and running back out into the hall.

Naraku and the two girls stood in the hall, a look of excitement on Kagura's face while Kanna looked bored. "Rin, we will be out until late so make sure dinner is prepared for our return. Do the laundry and also make sure the rest of the regular chores are done." Rin nodded but he continued. "Also wash yourself and organize the fabric Kagura purchased." And with that the three left, smiling at the thought. "Come let us hunt for a prince my girls." She heard him say as the door closed.

Rin shook her head at the thought; imagine hunting royalty like it was some kind of game. She walked the quiet hall, enjoying their absence, picking up after each of them in the rooms. Soon she had a pile of laundry in hand as well as a stack of the previous night's dishes when a piece of paper on Naraku's floor caught her attention.

 **His royal highness the king, today announces that the Crown Prince, Lord Sesshomaru has chosen to seek a bride and future queen of this land at a series of upcoming summer balls. Every eligible noble woman is to be invited to the balls, to meet his highness in person as well as spend the evenings dancing and enjoying his company as well as the hospitality of the royal family. Should his highness find a woman of his liking, his choice will be announced at summers end and said woman will thereby be announced as his future bride and Princess of these lands and in due time, become Queen of the realm. God save the King.**

Rin giggled at the words and shook her head again. Poor Prince Sesshomaru, she was sure that this was not his idea. She could just imagine him standing in the crowded ball room, a look of extreme boredom on his face as hundreds of women pushed and shoved for the chance to charm the stoic prince into loving them.

The rest of the afternoon Rin spent laughing at how ridicules the entire affair must seem to him while a small part of her would pause to look in the mirror and wonder what it would be like to be dressed at a princess and dance with him.

 *****End Chapter*****


	4. Chapter 4

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 4**

 ***~*~* Invitation Only *~*~***

It was almost three weeks after Rin ran into the prince that the first scheduled ball was due, planned for the last weekend in June. Every noble family throughout the entire kingdom received a formal invitation as well as a list of each ball and the theme that they would follow.

•June, the beginning ball will be themed around spring

•July, first ball will be a masked ball

•July, second ball will be on the theme of 'celestial'

•August, first ball will be in honor of military

•August, second ball will be themed butterflies

•September, will be themed on marriage (White gowns for single women only please)

In no time at all the entire city was completely full to the brim with hopeful women and their families. When the inns became full, almost every local family was overloaded with cousins, second cousins and several third cousins. Several families who did not have any relative's even went so far as to rent out the rooms in their homes.

The shops became extremely busy with a long list of orders for the many balls. Dresses were top on the list of needed items followed by jewelry, shoes and makeup. With the coming of the first ball every flower shop in town was cleaned out of every fresh flower that they had. And then the hat shop began selling their fake flowers as well.

Rin was sent to the flower shop early the day of the first ball to get two bouquets of flowers for Kagura and Kanna only to be turned away.

"I'm sorry love, I was sold out this morning before sunrise; several servants had been standing outside for hours before I even opened." said the kind shop lady. When Rin tried the other two shops in town she was told the same story.

When Rin walked into the small courtyard of the mansion empty handed Kagura stuck her head out the upper window and glared down at her. "You useless wretch, where are the flowers!" she demanded. Rin had to fight back a giggle at the sight of her. Her dark hair was dripping wet while her face was covered in a greenish colored paste making her thin lips look even more thin than normal.

"I'm sorry my lady, the shops are all out." She called back.

"Then you had better FIND me some flowers or you will regret waking this morning. Now get out of my sight!" She yelled before she disappeared into the window.

"I already regret waking this day." she muttered to herself as she turned to the stables. Inside Kohaku was brushing down the two horses and getting the carriage ready for that evening. Rin knew that Naraku was paying him extra to be their driver this evening and he was thrilled at the chance.

He smiled up at her without stopping his task. "Hey Rin how goes the preparations for the ball this evening?"

"Kagura looks like a green cake monster." she said cheerfully

"Ug…women are confusing to me. Why the down look?"

Rin sighed. "Well this ball is all about flowers so I was sent to get some from the flower shop but…"

"Let me guess, sold out?" Kohaku said. "Yeah I know all about that, Sango works at the palace now and was lucky enough to get a position working for the lady Kagome."

"Kagome? Who's she?"

"Oh most people don't know this yet." he said leaning in to her ear. "She is Prince InuYasha's future bride." he said with a smug little grin on his face.

"Really? I didn't know that. So the royals know about the shortage?"

"Yeah but it isn't a concern to them, have you ever _seen_ the palace gardens?" Rin shook her head. "Well I did once and let me tell you they have _more_ than enough flowers to take care of all the females in that place." Rin smiled at him an idea forming in her mind. "Too bad the gardens here are not better cared for, you would have a ton at your disposal." He said going back to his chore.

"Kohaku, you are a genius!" She said and to his surprise Rin threw her arms around his neck.

"You do know that flowers cannot grow in time for the ball, no matter how much you try and tend those gardens." he said his eye brow rising at her in question.

"Yes I know but there are countless flowers in the forest!" she said with excitement as she dashed out the stable door and into the kitchen.

She found the huge basket that she used for laundry and hung it over her arm before almost running up the stairs to Kagura's room.

Tapping her foot with impatience as she waited for the woman to let her come in she smiled at her own brilliance. "What do you want girl?" Asked Naraku who answered the door behind him Rin saw Kagura standing in front of the mirror. Her hair still remained undone but the gown she had on was a stunning red that shimmered when she moved. A cascade of embroidered pale purple flowers trailed down the train and into a pool at the base of the gown.

"Speak up and don't stare at your betters!" Kagura said without turning.

With a quick nod, Rin looked back at her feet. "Lady Kagura said I had to get flowers for the ball but since the shops were all sold out, I thought I would go gather some from the forest."

"I will not wear stunted wild flowers!" Kagura almost yelled.

"Silence daughter!" Naraku said without turning from Rin. "You will most likely be the only one there with wild flowers making you and Kanna stand out above the rest of the women. Besides the only other choice is to travel to the next town and there isn't time for that."

Kagura snorted in disgust and Kanna looked up from her book long enough to say that she didn't like wildflowers then went back to her book.

"Rin, you had better be back before sunset and ONLY gather the most _pristine_ and _beautiful_ flowers. Now GO!" he said and Rin ran happy at the thought of gathering flowers all day…even if it was for them.

Rin first stopped by the meadow with the large rock in it but to her dismay, the lush field that was usually filled with thousands of flowers was picked clean. "Guess I'm not the only one who thought of this." she said in despair.

"Well this can't be the only place in the entire forest that has flowers." She said as she crossed the open ground and entered the forest again. As she walked the shaded woods she thought about where she had seen flowers and that turned her feet towards the ruins. She knew that roses grew in a part of the ruins and she hoped that they had not been found.

Wandering the maze of fallen stone she couldn't help remember the day she had run into the Prince. Part of her wishing he would be here somewhere again but as the silence of the forest lay heavy around the trees. She knew she was alone. Humming a song, she began to gather any flowers that caught her eye.

Stepping out of the ruins into what must have once been a garden she clapped with delight at the sight of an ancient rose vine that had taken over a majority of wall. Many of them were a deep red with a few paler red ones among them. Even though the thorns pricked at her hands, she still managed to gather at least two dozen of the full blooms as well as a few buds that were nearly perfect.

Almost an hour later she found a small marshy area with a thick growth of day lilies, their orange, white and pale pink heads bowed beneath the light breeze.

As the sun began its decent toward the horizon, Rin sat alone deep in the forest with her basket completely full of wild flowers. She had come across not only the roses and the lilies but had also found a large patch of wild yarrow. The white bunches of delicate small flowers at their peak of loveliness. A small meadow of primrose and poppies were her next find, followed by lavender and lily of the valley and then finally bluebells.

Watching the slow march of time with the shadows, Rin decided to make herself a flower crown for herself. As she wove the many colored flowers together, she sang a song she knew, it was an old one and she was not really sure what it was about but her mother had always sang it to her as a child.

 _"_ _A clouded dream on an earthly night, hangs upon the crescent moon._

 _A voiceless song in an ageless night, sings of the coming dawn._

 _Birds in flight are calling her, where the heart moves the stars._

 _It's there that my heart is longing for_

 _All for the love of you._

 _A painting hangs on an ivy wall nestled in the golden moss._

 _His eyes declare the truth of trust, and then it draws her far away._

 _Where deep in the desert twilight, sand melts in pools of the sky._

 _When darkness lays her crimson cloak, your eye will draw me home._

 _And so it's there, my homage due clutched by the still of the night._

 _And now as I feel you move, every breath is full._

 _And now it's here, my homage due clutched by the still of the night._

 _But even the distance feels so near._

 _I will seek you, far into forever_

 _All for the love of you._

…0…

Sesshomaru had to run away this day. It was a decision he made as dawn crept over the distant hills and Izayoi could be heard in the hall calling out orders for the decorations. As the main "Decoration" Sesshomaru knew that he would be first on her list of things to get ready.

A quick look in on his new recruits, who were doing an impressive job, and he mounted Ah-Un with Jaken close behind him he resolved to be unfindable until the clock struck 6 in the evening. He would have abandoned the ball completely but his father had already threatened him once this week if he even consider such an action.

Jaken complained a lot that day as Sesshomaru almost never stopped the entire morning. But even he soon found the saddle uncomfortable and so had decided that the quiet of the forest would be a good choice. It had shade, water and food if you knew how to look but what it lacked the most was meddling queens and overly pushy noble women.

His only saving grace, as far as the hopeful courtiers harassing him at every turn, was that InuYasha seemed to have taken his self-proclaimed task to heart. Some women had even gone so far as to hide from him.

For several hours he sat in the ruins like he had the day he met that servant girl Rin. He told himself that she was not the reason for the choice of spot, although her appearance this day would not be unwelcome. But the quiet of the forest wrapped around the ruins like a blanket and as disappointment crept in after a few hours he left.

He led his horse through the trees to the meadow and snorted with disgust at the many flowers that had clearly been picked for the ball tonight. Without the flowers the meadow looked quite barren and held nothing of interest so he continued on.

At a marshy patch he found a pair of worn shoes as well as proof of recent flower picking. "My lord what are you looking at?" asked Jaken from where he stood holding the horses. Sesshomaru ignored the small man. A small smile crossed his face, he knew these shoes! His memories never failed him and he could clearly see a certain girl putting them on by the rock in the meadow.

Standing he tosses the shoes in the air catching them again and looks for the path she created in her gathering "So the maid is picking flowers?" he asks no one and begins to follow her path into the trees.

"Wait for me My Lord!" Jaken yells as he tries with little success to follow his master.

As he followed the trail he could tell where she went and it became very clear that she intended to harvest a large number of flowers. He noted with interest that where the first meadow was simply picked clean of any and all blossoms she seemed to only gather some of each. She was clearly leaving blossoms wherever she went with a level of thoughtfulness that was… cute.

"Your highness please, we need to return, the ball will begin soon, I'm sure of it." Jaken said still trying to keep up

Sesshomaru looked at the sky. "It is only 4pm." He said with a certainty that caused Jaken to look at the sky as well. Unfortunately for the small man it was at that moment that a root happened to trip him.

"Oh my lord, please let us return I cannot go on like this." He begged from the floor.

Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the pathetic Jaken. "Rest here, I will return for you." he said Jaken opened his mouth to protest but Sesshomaru was already gone lost among the trees.

Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru paused as a song drifted among the trees. As he listened he was surprised by the words. It was a song that he knew was very old, from a time before even the ruins in the forest. He was surprised that anyone still knew it.

She sat on a fallen branch her bare feet cooling in a small stream while at her side sat a basket that overflowed with a cascade of fresh blossoms. In her hands she wove flowers into a coronet while she hummed and sang the ancient song.

Her hair was mostly free this day. A small part held back at the side of her head while the rest hung loosely below her small waist line. Her simple servant's attire and the stained apron showing him the truth of her station in life but she smiled regardless as she continued her task.

He was like a man entranced by a vision of a fey creature and while he knew her to be real and nothing of extraordinary merit, his eyes could not look from the simple sweet sight of her.

Coughing loudly to catch her attention he steps into her field of vision. He was rewarded with an open and happy smile as she stood quickly to curtsy to him. "Your highness." She said but then her face showed concern, her hands fidgeting with the edge of her apron.

"Good afternoon Rin." He said moved for reasons unknown to calm her apprehension. "And what are you doing alone in the forest yet again?" he said sitting not far from her on a rock of his own.

Sitting back down she shrugged. "I could ask you the same question, I would think you had much to do this day considering this is the night of the ball." A small smug smile came to her face as she continued the task.

"Hmm…." He replied at the unpleasant reminder of the task at day's end. "You could ask me that but since this is my kingdom and lands I may do and go where I wish." He said in reply. "And as for the ball it does not start for several hours, I presume you gather flowers for the affair?"

"You assume correct my lord, Gathering flowers is a simple joy for me."

"Then it must be nice to get to do this task, did you set it for yourself?" He asked her genuinely interested in her choice of her hobbies and pastimes.

She smiled as she worked. "No your highness." A small sigh escaped her as she paused and gave a sad look at him. It passed quickly as she replaced it with a slightly mocking grin. "And since I can neither go where I wish nor do as I wish. I have been given the task of gathering flowers for the ladies of my house." She smiled holding up her floral crown for him to see.

He nodded. "A very lovely tiara. Will it keep until this evening?"

A small laugh escaped her lips. "Oh no your highness. This is a simply for me." She said placing the garland on her head. "For the Ladies, I will wait until this evening"

He nodded again. "It is impressive none the less." That made a blush rise to her cheeks. "A crown fit for a queen."

"Why thank you, Sesshomaru. Are you looking forward to the balls?"

"Hm…" was his only reply as he crossed his arms and thought with dread at the coming night.

"I wonder, your highness…." She paused clearly unsure of her question.

"Yes?" He prompted her on when she didn't continue.

"I should think you would have more to say on the matter, was it not your idea?" Her large brown eyes regarded him shyly. He glared, suspicious that she knew full well that it was not. "What flowers do you intend to wear this evening?" She asked at his silence on the matter.

"None, if I may help it. Flowers are, in my opinion, for admiring and not for decking my person." He said in true disgust. He knew that the queen would have god only knows what for him to wear as far as flowers go this evening.

A small pout came to her lips and she sighed. "Well I suppose being the only one without flowers, you will stand out, but still… you must find some pleasure in the idea?"

"To find pleasure in such affairs…. Let's just say, I have my reasons for disliking the nobility."

"As do I." She nodded her agreement as she busily looked through her basket of blossoms, twisting a very small bunch together.

Watching her, the prince wondered at her simply happiness while her hands completed her task. For a moment he tried to envision her in a well-made and expensive ball gown, her hair up in an elaborate knot and her face painted.

The vision was unpleasing, she was fine as she was and yet… "Would you enjoy a ball Rin?"

She smiled up at him. "I have never thought about such things your highness." She held up a small gathering of flowers in her hand, eyeing it with criticism. And then she reached to the small amount of hair that was bound on her head and pulled loose the ribbon that held it. He watched with interest as she wrapped the small arrangement with it and to his surprise handed it to him.

"There, you can wear these." She said innocently, holding up a boutonniere. A single red rose bud, a sprig of lavender, a small bit of lily of the valley and a small bunch of wild yarrow held together by the ribbon from her hair.

She smiled as she held it out to him and for a moment he was genuinely touched by her small action. Reaching out he took the gift from her and offered a small smile in return.

She picked up her basket and looked at him. "Your highness, I must return these flowers soon or the ladies of the house will be vexed at me." She offered a small curtsy then she turned to leave.

"I will escort you home." He said, standing up to follow her.

Turning back, she quickly shook her head at him. "I respectfully decline My Lord, you also need to return and I can go faster alone."

"As I told you once; before I do not make suggestions."

To his extreme surprise, she put her free hand on her hip and glared right back at him. "And I think you get your way far too much."

 **What the…** he said in his mind. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me Sesshomaru. I need to go my way and you need to go yours." she muttered and gently pushed him away with her hand on his chest, it was small and warm and he had to admit that it was not an unpleasant feeling.

Without another word she turned and fled through the trees and called; "Goodbye your highness, enjoy the ball tonight!"

Sesshomaru stood alone in the forest surprised at not only her forwardness but also his own behavior too.

"My Lord!"

Sesshomaru cringed slightly at the shrill voice. "Here Jaken." He looked down at the small bouquet of flowers that a strange and yet somehow pleasant girl had given him.

…0…

The line outside the palace gate was impressively long, as each carriage had to pull up to the large doors and then each and every person had to be announce once inside, the going was quite slow.

When Kohaku finally made it to the gate, Kagura and Kanna had time for a short nap but were quickly woken up. As they walked up the stairs, he couldn't help smile at Rin's wonderful work with her flowers.

Naraku looked like he was trying to be dashing in his blue suit his face painted like so many other nobility he had a small boutonniere on his chest. The effort only made him look comical. Rin had made him one with day lily's some poppies and lily of the valley.

Kanna had her hair pulled up and to the side creating a cascade over her shoulder and Rin had made blue bells and Lily of the valley flow in her hair like a river. Along the neckline of her pale pink gown Rin had carefully attached an assortment of flowers like a necklace while in her hand she held a bouquet of day lilies and wild yarrow.

Kagura's hair was up in a ridiculously complicated knot of curls and braids with full roses and rose buds entwined everywhere in it. With an impressive amount of talent Rin had trailed the same flowers from her left shoulder across her chest and then to wrap around her hip and stop just above her thigh. In her hands a bouquet of lavender, yarrow and lily of the valley. He had to admit she did look impressive.

"To bad her personality mar's her looks." he muttered to himself as he moved the carriage away. As he came around the corner he saw his sister standing next to the wall with the captain of the guard Miroku. "Sango!" He yelled and waved.

"Kohaku what are you doing?"

"Oh just taking the terrible trio to the ball, I have to come back and get them too. Do you know how long it will last?"

"Most likely past midnight, why not stay here while you wait?" She said looking at Miroku for a moment, her eyes pleading.

"I am charged with keeping the ball safe and all uninvited guest's out." His voice stern but then looked down at Sango and smiled. "Only for you, My lady, would I bend the rule." He added quietly and with a wink.

"Ok, I will but… could I bring Rin too? She has not stopped working almost all day and if anyone deserves to see the ball it is her."

Miroku thought for a moment then sighed and nodded. "Ok."

"Hurry up!" Sango called as Kohaku whipped the horses and hurried back to take Rin to the ball.

Rin looked out the front door toward the palace and sighed. "It's not like I could go anyway, but I would like to see him dressed up for the ball." She said out loud as she turned away and began the nightly tasks of cleaning up after the three. "At least they will sleep in tomorrow." She walked up the stairs.

She started in Kagura's room, pulling back the curtain to reveal the royal family and looked up at him for a moment of guilty pleasure before turning to clean up the room. Hanging on a rod that Kagura had installed were the five other dresses that she had ordered for the balls.

Rin ran her hand over the beautiful silk, chiffon and velvet, they were lovely and so very well made, the lace delicate and fine the embroidery perfectly straight and perfectly done.

Pulling a deep purple on off she held it in front of her and looked in the mirror but immediately shook her head "This would never fit me." She whispered to herself.

 **It will be hours before they are home…**

With a wicked smile, she put the gown back and dashed into Kanna's room. Like Kagura, Kanna had a rod with five gowns ready for the coming balls. Picking a dark green one she held it up and smiled. **Just right.**

Not long after Rin stood in front of the mirror in Kaguras room, her hair loose falling over the beautifully simply gown. It had a round neckline and overly long bell sleeves that hung almost to the ground. A delicate vine with pale blue flowers traced its way along the sleeve, neck and hemline. A small train followed her as she walked but was too long. Clearly it was made to wear high heels in. A quick look in the closet gave her a pair but they were too large for her but two stockings latter and they fit a little better.

"Not like I am going to dance." She said to nothing as she looked in the mirror. Her pale face looked plain and her hair was unfashionably loose.

"RIN!" Someone yelled behind her, making her nearly jump out of her skin. She turned a frightened eye at the keeper of the voice and nearly passed out with relief. "Kohaku! I could kill you! What are you doing here?!" she demanded at the sight of him.

He nervously laughed at her. "I'm not the one who would be killed." He had a wide smile but then his face fell sobered "Rin… you look beautiful."

"Uh hu, as you look like the prince!" She said to his assumed mockery. "Why, thank you." He said but shook his head. "Really Rin, with makeup and your hair pulled up you _could_ go to the ball."

That took her by surprise. "What I…. No… that is… just… I cannot go in Kanna's dress, Naraku and not to mention Kagura would kill me!"

"I'll bet you they would never recognize you." She swallowed deeply. "They would recognize this dress!"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Maybe but…" He paused, his face bright as the idea took hold. "Just think about it… you _could_ go to the ball." She shook her head at him but he held his hand out to her. "There will be so many people there, it wouldn't matter and you don't _have_ to dance, just watch, front row seats!" He said as he became more and more thrilled at his idea.

"It's invitation only and I don't care what you say; they would recognize me!" She said looking back in the mirror and then up at the painting of Sesshomaru, her heart beating faster at the thought of seeing him on his grounds rather than hers his. "Kohaku, there is no way I will get past the front gate, it's out of the question." She said, turning to push him out the door. "Now leave. I need to change."

"Would you go if I could get you in?" He smiled, holding the edge of the door frame to stop her attempt at pushing him out. She almost laughed at him but the look in his eyes was completely sincere. She glared at him sensing a trap but insanely curious about how he could get her in.

 **It was a horrible idea… But then again why not?**

She looked back at the mirror and the woman that looked back. The reflection was nowhere near the servant that she was. If she painted her face and pulled up her hair, not to mention a bouquet of flowers to hide her face behind…

She stopped pushing him and put her hands to her hips. "Ok fine… but on one condition. You have to get me home before they get back!"

"It's a deal!" His face was practically glowing with triumph. "Now hurry up and paint your face and I'll get the leftover flowers."

Rin shook her head as he ran off. "This is a bad idea." She said as she turned to get ready.

Not more than twenty minutes later, Rin stood at the side of the palace stables, looking shyly at a captain of the guard who stood next to Sango.

Sango had nearly passed out when Kohaku brought Rin along in her current state of dress. Rin had pulled up half of her hair and loosely knotted it. She put several flowers throughout her locks and a delicately arranged bunch in the knot as well. She gave herself pale blue color for her eyes and painted her lips a deep red as well. She really didn't know it was Rin and told her so, many times. Miroku was easily persuaded by Sango to let Rin in through the side gate.

"But first we need to do something about that dress, if it really is Kanna's." Sango said and dashed away leaving Rin standing alone next to the overly friendly captain and a broadly grinning Kohaku.

When Sango returned she had a lovely black velvet cape with a hood. Everyone gave her a confused look. "It's a chilly night, I have seen several ladies wearing light cloaks to keep away the chill." She explained as she draped it over Rin's shoulders.

Sango led them around the outside of the palace and paused at a small cast-iron gate, a small path between the hedges wondered out of sight. "Ok, just follow the path and it will come out into the garden." Sango said giving Rin a gentle push.

"Wait…" She said as panic crept in. "How do I get to the ball room?" She said in a quiet whisper.

"Rin love, the ball is taking place in the gardens." Sango whispered back, pushing her again and she began to walk toward the distant sound of laughter and music.

"Tell me all about it Rin." Kohaku called after her.

 *****Chapter End*****


	5. Chapter 5

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 5**

 **~*~The Spring Ball~*~**

 **(Or as I have come to call it, "To dance with the devil")**

When the huge lawn came into view Rin couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Thousands of candle's, Lamps and torches lit up the outside of the palace like daylight.

The hundreds of ladies and gentlemen in their many colored clothes and gowns looked enough like a field of flowers to her. The many flowers decked out on the nobility only added to the extreme array of color and light.

Streamers of flowers and countless garlands hung from every lamp post, tree and even the tables practically cascaded with the many bouquets of flowers of every kind.

In the center of the large lawn a huge wooden floor had been raised to dance. Rin watched entranced as the many beautiful dancers moved in unison to the music. The nobility that were not dancing wandered and mingled around the lawn and throughout the rest of the garden while the many guards watched in still silence.

Not far from the dance floor a small platform had been raised to accommodate to throne's upon which sat the King, Queen, Prince InuYasha and a lady that Rin assumed to be Kagome. Rin wondered where Sesshomaru was when she spotted a huge gathering of females to the side of the food tables.

 _That would be my guess…_

"May I be of service my lady?" someone said making Rin jump. Turning to the person she almost gave herself away as she looked at Koga! Memories flashed in her mind but he looked quite different in his uniform his eyes sincere. Since he did not call her by her name she only shook her head no. "Can I help you in any way?" he asked making Rin wonder when he had become so polite.

Swallowing hard she smiled at him "No thank you sir, I would prefer to simply watch, crowds do not agree with me" she said hopping she sounded like a real lady.

He nodded and pointed out the food, royalty, and dance floor then finally where she could meet the Crown Prince. "Thank you" she said looking down at her feet as she turned to leave.

"The nobility do not look down Rin" he said quietly.

With a surprised start she turned and looked at him panic coursing through her. He smiled and winked before giving her a short bow and continuing on his way.

It was the most fantastic night in her entire life. The food was delicious and as she stood at the table several men asked her to dance. She didn't really know the dances well but they didn't seem to mind. Several times she wandered off alone. To see the garden at night with all of the lights was breathtakingly beautiful.

Not far from the main party, a wonderfully carved fountain splashed water in a cool cascade. A few couples walked quietly but Rin was enjoying the feeling of solitude. The high heels she had "borrowed" from Kanna were a bad idea. Her feet were killing her she never wore shoes like them before. Her attempt at making them fit better by stuffing stockings in them only seemed to make it worse.

Pulling the cloak tighter to fight back the mild chill she watched the fountain entranced by it. In the distance she could hear the music begin again as another round of dancing began.

"K'mon Kagome dance with me?" Rin looked behind her and quickly hid her face behind the small bouquet and peeked back again at Prince InuYasha and the lady Kagome. She was lovely in her gown of velvet and lace. Her hair hung mostly loose like Rin, but atop her head sat a delicate little tiara that sparkled with rose colored stones in the torch light.

"I have only danced with you InuYasha" she said sitting across from Rin on one of the benches.

"As you should my love" he replied holding her hand bending over it to plant a kiss on it.

She pulled her hand free laughing. "You should dance with another and I think I should go and rescue your dear elder brother" A small smile on her lips. "He is currently lost in a crowd of ladies and I think the queen failed to think about that. I'm going to ask him to dance and then maybe he will be able to breathe" to Rins surprise she looked right at her a smile on her lips. "Ask another fair lady, like this one here" indicating Rin.

Prince InuYasha looked over his shoulder at Rin with a look that said he was unaware of any other presence in the garden. With a turn and an elegant bow he held out his hand "Since My Lady is disinclined to dance with me will you lady…?" he looked in her eyes, sincerity in the request.

Rin repressed the erg to look away her mind whirling as she desperately thought of a name. "I am Lady Katrina Takahashi" It was her mother's maiden name and the only one she could think of.

"Well then lady Katrina would you dance?" his hand was held to her and she help but smile at the Prince. Over his shoulder she saw the lady Kagome nod as he led her toward the dance floor.

The dance floor was nearly full regardless of the many women who hovered around Sesshomaru. InuYasha, despite his somewhat rough exterior was pleasant and polite to Rin. "I do not recognize you Katrina, are you from our city or did you travel to be here?" He led her through the steps of the dance well she though considering her lacking knowledge in the art of dance.

"I am staying with some cousins" she lied.

"Ahh that is why"

"Why what?" she asked perplexed

"Why I have never seen you before" he laughed as he turned in the dance. The music making him step faster soon causing Rin to be out of breath.

As they turned Rin spotted a face she knew among the many other faces that passed by. As their eyes locked for that moment Rin was sure her heart would stop.

Naraku glared ever so slightly at her. His mind clearly trying to decide if it was her that Prince InuYasha was chatting with. She didn't hear a word as she tried to hide behind his shoulder. "Are you ok Katrina?" He asked at her sudden change.

"I…um think I am simply out of breath" she offered as she tried to steer him away from her stepfather and quickly descended the steps at the far side.

"Are you well?" the concern clear in his golden eyes.

"Yes I….just need to get away from the crowd" With a quick curtsy she turned and dodged between the many people, leaving a confused prince behind her.

 **o0o**

At the stroke of ten Sesshomaru became suddenly very grateful to the fates that had made him stand at least a head above the average woman. Like a babbling patch of flowers. Whose perfume was rising like a cloud around him like a cloud, Sesshomaru stood in the middle of the unknown number of women. Their gowns and their flowers were an overly bright mix in his eyes. Like someone had spilled a pallet of paint on the lawn. But luckily as tall as he was he spent most of the time looking over their many flowered heads.

When the ball began he had been bombarded by a never ending line of women who wished to be introduced to him. They chatted at him in an effort to spark his interest. Many asking so many questions that he soon wished he could either fly or disappear.

To his utmost relief and also surprise it was the Lady Kagome that saved him. Coming to his side and asking to dance with a bright smile and a wink. "You should dance your highness. It is after all a ball" Several of the women glared at her but Kagome didn't seem to mind.

As the music began and they danced a fast dance Sesshomaru was more than grateful for the interruption. "Thank you my lady"

"It is nothing your highness, I feel guilty mostly"

His eye brows rose making her laugh a bit "I'm sorry but it is true, I helped to plan this ball and the others to come. But I fear we failed to plan on you being so completely….surrounded"

"Hm…"

"You do not say much do you?"

"When I feel there is something to say I speak." He retorted slightly annoyed at the comment.

"I see" her voice was heavy with mock seriousness

"Where is Prince InuYasha?" Despite his relief at her saving his sanity he couldn't help but wonder where his half brother was.

"Dancing with a lady" she shrugged and looked around for a moment "There he is, with the Lady in green."

He glanced the direction she indicated. He saw a cascade of long dark hair held up only in part, a small and simple gathering of flowers in her hair. The simplicity of the knot was a stark and extreme difference from the gaggles of other women who seemed determined to outdo each other with extremely complicated hair styles. Her gown too, was a simple design. The color single but for the embroidery that traced its way along the edge of the sleeves and neck.

When InuYasha turned her in the dance steps a flash of dark eyes and a lovely pale face flashed at him. For a moment he was completely sure that the woman in his brother's arms was the servant girl Rin. He was so distracted by the sight that he missed a step. With an awkward side step he barely managed to stop his fall. Unfortunately Kagome did manage to twist her ankle enough to make her hop on one foot "Ouch…"

"I am sorry" he said taking her arm and trying to lead her from the floor while still keeping an eye on the woman in green.

"I will be ok" she walked with limp as he led her to the thrones "Are you ok your highness?"

"Yes I…" but his mind was at a loss as to what he should say.

 _I saw a servant girl?_ His mind suggested.

"I am sorry Lady Kagome will you be well here?" he hoped she would, a quick glance at the floor told him that both InuYasha and the Lady were gone.

"Yes this is fine, will you tell InuYasha to come to me?" she asked as she sat next to the Queen.

"Whatever is the matter Kagome?" she said concern and worry clear on her face "Sesshomaru what happened…?"

The question remained unanswered. Looking up Izayoi only saw his back disappear behind the crowd. "Well…" she sniffed turning back to Kagome "He is such an odd man to hurt and then abandon you. Really it is very rude"

"I will be fine he went to get InuYasha for me" Kagome smiled at her future mother in law "I'm sure he only left to find him as fast as was possible" she suggested.

He was sure they were not on the dance floor. Nodding a slight greeting to the many people who spoke to him he looked for any sign of them when he saw InuYasha standing next to a group of gentlemen.

"Prince InuYasha" he tapped his brothers shoulder

"Yes your highness?" he responded his voice heavy with sarcasm

"The lady Kagome twisted her ankle and wishes for your company." InuYasha looked at him distress clear on his face "She is quite fine, she simply would like you to attend her" he said as his brother turned to leave Sesshomaru held him back and whispered in his ear. "Where is the lady you danced with, in the green gown?"

InuYasha looked surprised by the question but shrugged. "She practically ran from me after the dance, I don't know where she is" and with that he was gone. Sesshomaru stood confused and annoyed at the entire affair. He was certain he had seen her, resulting in him injuring the Lady Kagome and now she apparently disappeared?

The music came to an end and the dancer's dispersed which had the unfortunate effect of revealing him to the many women who wished to dance. He glared above the crowd but no lady quite like the one InuYasha was dancing with could be seen.

He soon gave up looking. Turning to the first lady at hand he began a long hour of dancing. Several women were polite, some completely unable to be silent while others seemed inclined to try and get a proposal of marriage out of him that night.

One lady with a shimmering Red gown, a dizzying hairdo with a cascade of rose's entwined in it, refused to be quiet for even a moment.

"The palace is such a lovely place your highness" she was saying as Sesshomaru looked again at the clock and wished for this night to be over. The bell began the chime for the Eleventh hour.

"It is an elegant palace" he agreed to that much

"You must be so happy to be home from the border, all that time away with no servants or finery" she sighed dramatically "I do not think I could do such a thing, you are such a noble Prince to defend the land at such a sacrifice"

"Hm…" he replied. None of the people around him seemed to notice how much he detested the palace "I imagine you would find the border difficult"

She laughed a small and plainly fake laugh "Why your highness such humor"

Just as he was sure that he could not stand another moment of dancing the music slowed and stopped. He bowed to the lady "Thank you for the dance" he said

"Thank you your highness I look forward to the next ball, look for me" she curtsied and leaned in close to him "As I will look for you" she backed away her fan held to her face as she winked at him before turning to leave.

Sesshomaru shook his head. Enough was enough; he was finished with all of this. His mind made up he turned to leave to seek refuge in the shadows of the garden when he spotted her again.

He watched her as he dodged between people clearly intent on leaving. Her face was tired looking but still beneath the makeup he was sure that she was either Rin or her twin.

If anyone spoke to him at that moment he was not aware of it as he moved through the crowd after the lady in question.

 **o0o**

When the huge clock on the tower chimed Eleven Rin began to make her way back toward the small path through the hedge. There were so many people everywhere that she had to dodge and twist her way among the crowd. She was close to the dance floor when someone tapped her shoulder "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Rin turned to the man who asked the question, intent on politely declining, and instead her heart skipped a beat. He stood taller than her. His face pale with a crescent moon on his brow and his long hair pulled back to the nape of his neck and bound with black silk. His suit was a dark maroon and was tailored to absolute perfection showing off every curve of his muscles through the fine fabric.

Unlike everyone else around him he only had one floral decoration. Pinned to his suit front was the very same boutonniere that she had made for him that day, slightly wilted, yet still remained wrapped with her hair ribbon.

Rin couldn't find her voice but nodded against her will **.** _He knows who I am_ she thought in panic _Oh he must think me so horrible to masquerade as a noble woman!_

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor as the music began to play. In his arms she truly feared that she would pass out and couldn't help gulp. "You have no reason to fear me" he said making her look at him sharply.

As they danced his eyes looked bored and he only glanced at her a few times "Most women would be attempting a conversation by now" he said a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Perhaps I am not like most women" she said fighting back a far ruder retort.

"What is your name?" he asked

She raised her eye brows at him "You do not know?"

"I apologies if you have already told me" he said "I fear I have met far too many people tonight to remember most names"

She almost laughed, _Liar I doubt you ever forgot a name in your life!_

"Oh… it must be difficult for you this evening then, with so many people around" she said as he twirled her away and back again.

"Hm…" he replied. She feared she had annoyed him somehow as he continued to remain silent.

"May I ask your highness?" she asked quietly "If you did not know me why ask me to dance?"

He looked at her for several moments, several emotions danced in his eyes as he seemed to be trying to decipher for himself why he had.

"You stood out above the other women" he finally said

 _That was surprising…_

"May I know how I managed to stand above such finery and beauty?" she asked

Again he remained silent this time looking into her eyes as the song wound down "Your lack of jewelry, the simplicity of your hair." He said making her blush the song came to an end and he bowed to her "I thought you might be someone else" standing again he offered her a small smile "Thank you for the dance" he bowed "May I escort you to your seat?"

She offered him her very best curtsy and shook her head "No my lord that is unnecessary" her nerves shot at last she turned from him and fled toward the gardens edge.

Rin had to resist the erg to run from the ball but she finally made it to safety. Kohaku waited for her along with Sango and Miroku as well as Koga. "Oh Rin was it amazing?" asked Sango taking the borrowed cloak from her.

"It was the most amazing thing in my life, thank you for this all of you" she said and turned to Koga with a glare "What do you think you were doing you almost made me panic!"

"Hey I'm just following order My Lady" he said holding up his hands in defense.

"I ordered him to keep an eye on you and help you escape should you be recognized" Miroku said with a smug smile his arm going around Sango, who promptly hit him "What is it, do you know him?"

"We have met before" she said unwilling to give the details of that day "He almost made me panic"

"Yea well you almost made ME panic when the prince asked you to dance!" Koga said.

Kohaku, Sango and Miroku and gasped at once "Really Rin he danced with you?" Kohaku said disbelief clear in here wide eyes.

"Not just Prince Sesshomaru" his eyes twinkled "She danced with Prince InuYasha as well as several other noble men. I thought for sure he recognized you from that day"

"You met the Sesshomaru before?" Kohaku looked completely amazed

They all stared at her making a somewhere between worried and excited.

"He didn't know who I was, it was just chance that he picked me"

 _I thought you might be someone else…_

Shaking her head she looked at them all "I really need to get home and clean myself and the mansion up before they get home. Kohaku nodded and as she headed home in the carriage part of her wondering if it really was her that he was hoping to see.

 **o0o**

"Well Sesshomaru did any lady strike your interest?" Izayoi ginned happily at him over the breakfast table.

"There were many fair ladies" he offered hoping she would let it go at that.

"I saw you dance with several women more than once" she continued looking from him to his father who was clearly trying not to laugh. "The lady in red with the roses seemed to spark your interest the few times you danced with her"

"More like she wouldn't leave him alone" InuYasha scoffed into his drink as he stood. "I have some business to attend to" he said bending to give Kagome a kiss before turning to leave the room.

Sesshomaru glared in general

"Well don't you worry love" Izayoi said patting his arm "Next ball we will set some rules so the ladies do not overwhelm you"

His father choked on his drink and Kagome held her hand up to block the huge grin that now graced her lips. He looked from their smirking faces back to the blissfully grinning Izayoi and groaned inwardly. "Thank you Madame" he stood his appetite gone bowed to the grinning occupants of the dining table and left the room.

Walking hastily down the hall Jaken in close tow he recalled the face of the lady in green. Amazed and more than a little annoyed that she had never told him her name.

"You do not know?" echoed in his mind.

Well, if he knew who she was then he would find her and so he turned towards the place that he knew his half brother was.

The privet hot springs that were below the palace were a nice place to clean off and relax. The deep pool surrounded by a rocky edge cold be wonderful. The steam filled air of the bath house however, was a bit on the stifling side when one is fully clothed. And when a certain white haired prince grinned up at you as he munched an apple, well that just made one annoyed.

"If you do not know the ladies name then say so, so that I may seek elsewhere." Sesshomaru folded his arms behind his back resisting the erg to hit him over the head.

"Well…" he munched loudly on the red fruit as though the question required deep thought. "She may have given me a name (munch) but then with all the many women who are visiting she still wouldn't be easy to track down (munch) Why do you care anyway I thought you had decided on the princess Sarah?"

Sesshomaru glared at him, but unfortunately all he did was grin bigger than before. "She was… unique, a rare talent among the nobility"

InuYasha laughed and pulled himself out to sit on the edge of the pool. "Well then, I guess if you put it THAT way" he shook his head "Can't let the Unique ones get away!" he said tossing the apple core into a nearby bin.

"She said her name was Katrina Takahashi and that she was staying with cousins, but then she left like she had seen the devil himself" He slapped his knee with apparent glee at something he found amusing "Perhaps she saw you coming and ran for it!" he laughed again.

Sesshomaru failed to see the humor in this thought but then again InuYasha was always a bit odd. His brother teetered on the edge of the pool still laughing and with a slight effort Sesshomaru pushed him back in.

He came up sputtering and glaring "Hey (cough) no reason to get mean"

"I will never understand your ability to find humor in some things" he said looking down at a half drowned prince "The lady DID, in fact, dance with me. So perhaps she enjoys dancing with the devil" And with that he turned and left a grin on his lips.

 *****End Chapter*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 6**

 **~*Masked*~**

After the Spring ball she had spent every second she had to spare cleaning the mansion and the dress she had "Borrowed" from Kanna and putting it away. The entire time sure that they would return and Naraku would confront her about the ball. Her heart beat fast and hard as she thought about the impending doom. Or perhaps it was because of her dance with the prince Sesshomaru. She couldn't help the smile that came to her as she cleaned thinking of him and the beautiful ball.

When the clock in the main hall chimed 3 am Rin jumped with surprise and looked at the dying fire in the hearth. She sat up and listened to the distant sound of horses outside and knew that the ball had finally ended. She hurried through each room restarting each fire and pulling back the covers of their bedding. She was setting the last of the wood onto the small flames in Kagura's room when the door opened downstairs and the chatty voices of her stepsisters began.

She said nothing as she helped each of them out of their cloaks and nodded to each comment about how glorious it all was and how many times the prince danced with each of them. Naraku watched her but said nothing about their close encounter. When the ascended the stairs she breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared over the landing.

"We are not to be bothered in the morning Rin, have lunch ready should we awake but for no other reason than the Prince himself should you disturb us. She nodded agreement and then with relief retired to her own bed.

…o0o…

It was the longest two weeks of her life. The next ball on the agenda was a masked ball and so the gowns and masks had to be purchased. This time Naraku sent her out the day after the spring ball to get them all masks. With the masks and gowns already taken care of she had hoped that the time spent until the next ball would be a simple return to her old routine.

Alas no, with so many people visiting, Naraku had a steady stream of visitors. From breakfast parties to late dinners Rin was kept on her toes almost nonstop. Some days she was sure she barely had time to breath let alone find a moment of time for herself. She desperately wanted to go to the ruins on the off chance that Prince Sesshomaru would be there. But every day as the sun set that hope vanished.

Rin soon realized that Naraku was inviting the other nobility over to discover their plans for winning over the crown prince. She shuddered with every false remark he made and when he would ask her to listen to them and report her findings to him she wanted to scream. But she remained her silent self and wished that this madness would soon end. But even as she wished Prince Sesshomaru would find a bride to end it all she would almost cry with jealousy toward the unknown woman he would wed.

She spent so much time sighing over this that Kohaku soon began mocking her for her down faced looks. "C'mon perk up a bit Rin you need to smile more often" he said three days before the next ball.

"I do not have to do anything you say" she said halfheartedly as she stood near the cloths line her basket of wet laundry unhung as she daydreamed about a golden eyed Prince.

He stepped closer to her, looking from side to side as though he had some great and fantastic secret to tell "Are you thinking about the next ball?" he whispered smiling at her "You know, Captain Miroku would let you in again…If I asked" he added rather smugly

She shook her head "One ball was more than enough stress on my nerves Kohaku" she said beginning the task that was left undone thus far "Why would I want to go again?"

"Why not?"He shrugged "I would have thought you would want to go again, the Prince sought you out and danced with you doesn't that make you happy?"

She smiled against her will and pushed the thought away "Why should I be happy a stoic and spoiled Prince danced with me?"

Kohaku laughed as he turned to leave "Well if that is truly how you feel I won't tell you what he said about you"

"Wait what?" she demanded stopping him "how do you know what he said about me?"

"Sango heard the lady Kagome talking about it with Prince InuYasha, his royal spoiledness asked about you specifically. Guess he wanted to know your name"

Rin almost giggled at the thought, she had after all refused to tell him her name when he asked. So he had found out through his brother hu?

"Wait! I gave InuYasha my mother's name not mine!" she said suddenly horrified that he might actually find her. Oh he would be furious that she had lied about who she was, once he saw her he would remember that she was just a servant.

"So?" he shrugged "you also said you were staying with cousins and since you are not he will never find you anyway, so I think you should do him a favor and find him at the masked ball" he smiled at her, he clearly felt pleased with his logic.

"No, absolutely not!" she said hitting his shoulder "Once was bad enough now you want me to make it worse!?"

"But it will be great Sango already has a gown for you"

"What! A gown…. But why… where did she get a gown"

He shrugged "I don't know ask her, but with that taken care of all we need is a mask and you will be set"

Rin shook her head and sighed, they were going to get her killed. If Sesshomaru did not order her hung for….well something, she was sure Naraku would take care of her death for cheating his "Lovely" daughters out of their royal prize.

"I know he said that you were a very "Unique" woman" he said trying to convince her.

She thought about it. She really did want to see him again. She had not been caught last time. (At least she hoped she didn't) But if something went wrong…

"What if something goes wrong?"

"So you will go?"he said grinning hugely at her.

"No I asked what if something goes wrong"

"Sango said she had it covered"

"Fine…but ONLY if I think it is safe"

"It's a deal!" he said almost jumping with joy "I'm going to talk to Sango. Meet me over at our house when you get a chance" he called as he took off.

 **..0..**

When her chores were done and as the sun began to set Rin found herself in Sango and Kohaku's home wearing a beautiful gown. "Where did you get this gown?" Rin asked looking in the mirror at her reflection.

It was a deep crimson red, a thick black ribbon around her middle that tied into a large bow behind her. The neck curved gently, the small strap that made up the sleeves fell from her shoulders leaving them bare. A long pair of black gloves covered the remainder of her arms almost touching the strappy shoulders. The Full skirt billowed around her, bustled up on each hip and falling behind her in a small train.

"And look what I have for your hair" Sango said holding up a lovely ribbon the same crimson shade as the gown. Rin was speechless. "I will take your silence as appreciation" Sango smiled "The lady Kagome gave me this gown. She said it was a gift for my wonderful service. She is such a lovely and sweet woman."

"Then she will recognize this gown if I go to the ball" Rin protested

Sango only scoffed at her "You worry too much Rin, I altered it. When she gave it to me it had long sleeves and one bustle on the back." She paused looking Rin up and down "Ok I think I can fix the rest from here" Rin stepped out of the gown and back into her servant cloths. "Ok now all you need is a mask, most everyone is using feathers but I think you should go to the leather worker see if he has a red or black mask okay"

Sesshomaru looked at the outfit that a poor mannequin was wearing. It's bright almost garish colors making his eyes hurt, it slightly resembled a peacock. Next to it stood Izayoi a smile of pure bliss on her face and she proudly looked at it.

"It is…colorful" he said

"Oh man, you are gona look like a clown" InuYasha said laughing behind his hand.

"It is a masked ball, everyone will be as bight and colorful as they can be and you should stand out above them all" The queen said a slight pout on her lips as she glared at her son. She turned to Sesshomaru and held out a mask of the most horrible collogue of feathers he had ever seen.

"I…must apologize your majesty…" Sesshomaru paused grasping at any excuse he could think of to get out of wearing the terrible suit and mask. "I cannot wear the…um suit" he said racking his brains for ANY reason not to don such ridicules cloths.

"Why not?" She said her face going from hurt to upset and settling on pouting. Not for the first time did Sesshomaru wonder at his father's choice of wife.

He swallowed hoping she would not cry, and willing his half brother to stop sniggering. "I have already had a suit and mask made" as soon as he said it he regretted it. Where the hell would he get a suitable outfit and mask?

"But…I spent so much time on this one" she pouted

"And I feel terrible about this but I wish you had spoken to me first, I have been planning my outfits since the first ball Madame" InuYasha snorted and Sesshomaru turned to him a wicked look in his eye "I am sure that Prince InuYasha would wear it my Queen" he said not turning to see the glare he was sure graced InuYasha's face.

Izayoi smiled at him "Of course! InuYasha come try it on so I can have it altered for you."

"Yes mother" he said "I hate you" He whispered as he passed Sesshomaru.

"Yes, I know" he replied. He was glad to have gotten out of wearing such a garish suit but now he had to solve the problem of getting a mask and suit made in only three days time.

As he turned to leave she called out to him "You must show me the outfit you had made Love"

"It is being…altered but I will soon your majesty" He said fleeing the room before he was forced to see his brother in the suit. Not that he would not find that amusing, he now had to find a suitable outfit for the next ball.

He had a vague idea of what he wanted to look like. If he must be in costume he would at least look dignified. First he needed to find a tailor and then a leather worker and the only place to find them would be in town.

 **..0..**

The ball was set to begin at 6:00 pm and at 5:55 Rin watched the carriage disappear around the gate she smiled and turned to run as fast as she could to Sango's home. She would not be there; her duty to the lady Kagome would have her working at the palace this night. She would walk to the palace this time taking a shortcut through the fields and once again let in by Captain Miroku. A task she did not look forward to, this time she had not borrowed shoes from Kanna. She would arrive in her present shoes on the hope that her full skirt would hide them.

This time Rin pulled her hair up into a knot at the crown of her head. The crimson ribbon she had cut in two. The first she wrapped around her head like a headband and the rest she tied around her neck to be her choker. From the ribbon at her neck she hung a small silver heart that was her only token from her mother that Naraku had not known of and sold. Around her shoulders she draped an old cloak she had and began the walk to the palace.

When she arrived Miroku let her in threw the servants entrance, with a wink and a smile telling her that Sango would be waiting for her. Rin stood in the shadowy entrance of the hall and listened to the distant music of the ball as she waited for Sango.

"Lady Katrina there you are!" she turned to the voice as Sango came to her side and gave a small curtsy "Right this way my lady" she said as she directed her toward the sound of music. Rin smiled at her wondering how many times in her life she would be addressed as a lady.

The masked ball was being held inside. The decorations were in black and white. From the flowers (very little this time) to the curtains and table cloths even the wine was such a deep red that it seemed to be black. As she walked in Sango whispered to her "I have to return to Kagome, have a great time" and then she was gone.

Rin tried to take it all in from behind her mask of black leather with a red inlay along the edge. The effect of so many masks was surreal, like watching a room full of elaborate dolls dancing, talking and walking about. She wound her way through the crowd confidant in anonymity with her face hidden.

Several songs played and different men asked her to dance. Several times she declined to dance content to simply watch the elaborate display of gowns, masks and suits. When the huge grandfather clock that stood against the grand staircase struck 7:30 a loud gong was herd and the music and dancing stopped and every person turned to the sound.

At the base of the grand staircase stood the small sire Jaken the mallet still in hand that he had stuck the gong with "Their majesties the King and Queen!"

Standing at the top of the stairs the king and queen stood arm in arm both masked in a bright mask of pale blue and each in dark blue matching, like a pair of blue birds.

They began to descend the stairs and the small Jaken hit the gong again "Crown Prince Sesshomaru!" Several small gasps came from the women as he began to descend the stairs. He had on a white suit that was tailored to perfection showing of his form very well. From his shoulders hung a cape of white as well trimmed with a deep red pattern on the shoulders as well as the hemline. His long hair was unbound this night falling freely down his back. On his face a mask of white leather in the shape of a dog's face, a small (yet rather smug) smile was on his lips.

The gong sounded again and the shill voice called "The Prince InuYasha and the Lady Kagome!" a few giggles were heard as the two defended the stairs. The Prince was in a very colorful outfit and the lady matched! The odd coloring at first confused Rin but she soon remembered the very colorful bird's that used to live at her home, the two were peacocks!

The music began again and several women and men took off their masks, no doubt to show the prince their lovely looks, and the dancing began once more. Rin stood at the end of the long food table near the wall conveniently close to a large pot that had a fern in it. If she spotted Naraku or his daughters she could hide with ease.

 **….o0o….**

Sesshomaru thanked the stars that he had managed to "convince" the tailor and the leather worker to finish his outfit in only a few hours time. He had chosen the symbol of his family, a white dog. The mask worked well in his opinion, the leather was shaped wonderfully. It was cut to show his double streak and crescent moon flawlessly. The cape was just a finishing touch, even though he never considered himself vain he had to admit he looked rather impressive tonight.

The many women still flocked around him like carrion birds, talking to him with a thick layer of fake attention. He smiled and responded when he felt one of them said something amusing or at least asked a genuine question. He had promised the queen he would dance and make an effort to find a woman to his liking. He could oblige the dancing part, the woman to his liking….well only time would tell.

For several hours he danced with a never ending line of women. The lady in red last time that had gone out of her way at the last ball to speak to him pushed her way to the front of the line at every turn. She smiled at him coyly and chatted in a one way conversation. She had herself decked out in an outfit and mask that he assumed to be a cat of some kind. The coloring of her gown an orange'ish hue which he found most unattractive.

"I must say that you look very impressive this night" she said as they danced, she held her mask aside, an obvious play to show off her face. He did admit that her looks were not bad; it was her attitude and complete disregard for his pointed moves to dissuade her from pursuing him farther that he disliked. "You the Dog and I the cat" she laughed a throaty laugh, batting her eyes at him "You know what they say about opposites your highness?"

"I am afraid I do not" he said as the music came to an end bowing to her and leaving quickly. He paused at the table loaded with food and got a drink of the wine. He sipped and nodded to the people who talked to him not saying much. He did not ask any of the ladies to dance, wishing to rest his feet for a few moments.

From the corner of his eye he saw a lady trying her best to blend into the wall. She was not very tall and so might have succeeded only the gown she was warring prevented her attempt to hide. Her deep crimson gown was trimmed in black the mask matching in color and making her pale skin stand out all the more. He watched with amusement as she saw him watching her and turned to leave only to bump into the pot that held a large fern.

 **How odd** , he thought, **while the other women in the ball room had removed their masks and were doing everything in their power to catch his eye this one was practically running from him**.

How very…intriguing.

In a moment he was at her side "Are you quite alright lady…?" he paused hoping she would give a name. She smile up at him a pair of deep brown eyes looked out through the black mask at him. Something familiar about them stirred his curiosity.

"Your Highness" she said bowing "I am indeed fine" she turned to leave clearly wishing to avoid him.

He smiled to himself **the lady attempts to flee from me!** He reached out easily catching her arm "Would you care to dance?" he asked pulling her to the dance floor.

"I…um that would be fine" she said with a slight gasp of concern in her voice "Do I have a choice?" she asked as he turned her into his arms as the music began. As luck had it the dance was a solo one, and so she was literally trapped in his arms.

"Do you wish to leave?" he asked

"I did not ask that my Prince" she replied

He allowed a small smile to grace his lips. **So she avoids the question.** This particular dance required several elaborate steps that had them move away from each other and back again. Each time she smiled up at him her eyes sparkling behind her mask.

"Why do you keep your mask on my Lady?" he wondered aloud.

"I could ask the same of you"

"You are quite talented at avoiding a question" he said a thought coming to him "The Lady Katrina?" he noted with interest how she froze ever so slightly in his arms.

"My Lord is most perceptive" she said quietly the smile gone from her face. He was surprised how upsetting that was to him. "And again I find myself dancing with you"

"You stand out above the rest yet again" the music quickened and so did their steps and he was thrilled by the feeling she was stirring in him. The mask hid part of her face but his memory was very vivid and he could see her again in a gown of green. The last gown was soft, light and delicate giving her a look of innocent sweetness. This gown seemed to do its best to show the world that she was indeed a woman. It hugged her in all the right places, the neckline falling gracefully to reveal her very lovely neck and shoulders.

The red ribbon on her neck drawing his attention… He shook his head at the thoughts that rose in his mind. **Is she truly like this? Or is this a ploy? So many women were trying to catch me, perhaps this was her move?** He glared beneath the mask suddenly suspicious of the Lady.

The music came to an end and he dipped her, their faces close "Would you care to dance once more?" he asked.

She swallowed visibly "Are there not other ladies that you wish to dance with?"

He stood her upright "That is not the question I asked"

"Very well your highness let us dance again" she said raising her chin ever so slightly.

"First I would like you to come meet my family" he said smiling at her sudden gasp. He would gage her reaction to them. If it was his crown she was after he was sure she would try everything to get them on her side as well.

"I…um…that is not really…"

"It is not a problem I assure you" he held her hand almost dragging her toward the dais that held the five seats.

Rin wanted to disappear from the moment he spotted her by the table and the feeling simply grew as they danced. And now as she stood before the King, Queen, InuYasha and Lady Kagome she wanted to die as well as disappear.

And the worst part was how very smugly he smiled at her from beneath the white mask. As he unmercifully dragged her before the rulers of the realm!

"Your majesties may I present the Lady Katrina" he said indicating her.

She swallowed hard and prayed that she would not say anything foolish "Your majesties" she said giving them her very best curtsy.

"My, what a lovely lady, and such an attractive dress!" The King said smiling at her his mask in hand his face kind.

The queen elbowed him but continued to smile "Indeed she is, are you from our fair city or did you travel here?"

"I…am staying with cousins our majesty" Rin hoped she would not ask who her cousins were.

"Are you enjoying the balls?" asked the King

"Oh yes I am" she smiled willing this would end soon.

Kagome was watching her, a soft smile on her face. Rin tried not to look at the floor to much as she was sure the lady recognized the gown.

"I hope you continue to enjoy your time here" the queen smiled not at Rin but at Sesshomaru.

The music began again and Rin braced herself for Sesshomaru to take her to the dance floor again but to her utmost surprise it was not he that asked first.

"I feel the desire to dance, would you care to dance Lady Katrina?" Asked the King!

 **How do you decline a king?** "I would love to your majesty" she said taking his offered hand from the corner of her eye she noted the surprised and…annoyed? Look on Sesshomaru's face.

The dance was a group one, and so she started holding the kings hand but found herself holding several other men's hands as well as the dance moved them apart. When they came back together she smiled "So what do you think of the sights of the city?"he asked.

"Oh…I am afraid I have not had much chance to see the sights" she said

"What a pity, there are several places that are impressive and others that are quiet and lovely" he said before the dance moved them apart again.

"I will endeavor to see the city my Lord" she hoped it would be enough to appease him. She was beginning to wonder what he was trying to get at when they came together again.

"What you need is a guide, perhaps my son would be interested" he smiled at her with a quick wink as the song suddenly ended.

She was speechless. What could she say? **Sorry I'm working on laundry and cooking tomorrow how about next week?** Her mind offered, sometimes she was sure her mind was the enemy...

She was so distracted by the thought that she failed to see that he had lead her back to Sesshomaru's side "Here is the Lady, no worse for wear" Rin curtsied to him grateful of the mask that hid the heat that no doubt make her cheeks a bright red.

"Son, the lady is not from our city and has yet to see the sights. I was thinking you should take her on a tour." He was grinning from ear to ear, while Sesshomaru had yet to move, his mouth slightly ajar with surprise, Rin assumed.

He recovered far sooner than she did however "Would that interest you My Lady? I would be happy to show you a few choice sights"

"I…um" she looked from him to the king and then the queen panic almost made her run but she managed to suppress the feeling. "Thank you your highness I would enjoy that" she said.

"Very well, I will pick you up at…?" he said letting it hang in the air unanswered.

"Oh I will come to the palace" she said quickly "I will come by in the morning but I really must find my cousin now" she gave a quick curtsy and almost ran from them. She did not look back as she fled, she did not know what she would do if he followed her.

She ran out the way Sango had led her in, a quick turn once out in the main hall led her through a small door and down a hall into the servant's wing. She surprised several servants as she passed by but she was gone so fast that none bothered her.

She burst through the outer door that she had at first entered and ran into Sango. "Rin you left early why?" she seemed concerned but behind her Miroku stood with a crooked smile on his face his hair a bit on the messy side. Rin was sure she had interrupted…something

"I..um just need to go." She turned to leave but Sango caught her arm.

"What why? It's barely 10:00, Rin you look almost frightened what happened?"

"Oh Sango he saw me and we danced and he guessed who I was…well not really he knew me by my mother's name…and then the king danced with me and he set up a…um The Prince Is Planning On Taking ME on a tour of the town! I am SURE Kagome recognized the dress! He is going to HATE me! This was a TERRIBLE Idea I'm going to kill Kohaku!" she gasped covering her face with her hands her nerves suddenly shot.

"Well from what made sense that does not sound so bad…" Miroku said a confused look on his face.

Both of them glared up at him "It's ok Rin, it's not like he can find you" Sango said putting an arm around her "Let's just get you home, and don't worry I'll take care of my brother. You have nothing to worry about" Sango took her by the arm and led her out through the side gate.

As much as Rin wanted to feel better she couldn't help but feel upset at how things were going. Twice now she had come to the ball, both times lying to him and now she had said she would meet him tomorrow and would not show. This had to end, Katrina Takahashi was dead and starting tomorrow Rin would make sure she stayed that way. She would not show, and would not attend the next balls either End of story!

 *****Mah hahahaha! I love torturing her!*****


	7. Chapter 7

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **Chapter 7**

 **~*Stolen Time*~**

There was a light mist still clinging to the ground as the sun began to peak above the tree's. The morning had a feeling of peace and quiet, all the nobility would sleep long this morning, the masked ball having run well into the early morning hours. Rin sat in the garden, tilling the dark soil, humming quietly as she replayed the night's events over in her mind. At first it was a pleasant thing to recall but it ended the same ever time, she promised to spend the day with him, a promise she could not keep.

She had plenty of sleep the night before, having arrived home hours before her stepfamily, the gown left safely at Sango's home. Even though her stepfamily would not be bothering her she still had a long list of chores, the first of them was to spend the early morning hours weeding the vegetable garden.

The sound of running feet approached through the mist she turned surprised to see Koga come into view. He gasped, clearly out of breath, and held up a hand when she attempted to speak.

"Just… a sec…" he said standing up strait his face looked near panic.

"What is wrong Koga?"

"Prince Sesshomaru is on his way to get you!"

"WHAT!" She yelled the blood draining from her face.

"I guess he saw you talking to Sango and Miroku last night" Rin gasped her hand coming to her mouth.

"Sango was able to pretend she didn't know anything but captain Miroku, Well he is a loyal soldier to the crown he could not lie to his Prince."

"What did he say?!"

"He did not tell him you were a servant but he had to say something so he told the prince that this is where the "cousins" you were staying with lived."

"Oh my god! He is going to kill me, he is going to kill you!" panic rose in her like a tide as she turned in place with no clear thought of what to do "I am going to KILL Miroku! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Calm down, it's ok; Sango said just put on a gown throw your hair up and fake it. When you get him alone give a believable reason for him not to see you again" he smiled at her

"But I…I can't do that!"

"Then tell him the truth Rin that is your only other choice" he paused and shook his head "I'm sorry"

"Fine, how long do I have?"

"He was going to change and then head over here so maybe 15 minutes" he said looking back down the road the way he had come "I have to return Miroku said I had to leave before he got here, good luck" and with that he ran back into the mist.

She nodded, glad that she had not gotten very dirty this morning. She dropped the small shovel she had been holding and ran to the mansion. A quick peek into the darkened rooms of her stepfamily told her that they were all still sleeping. Kana's room would have the only dresses she could fit in and so with quiet steps she entered the room, grabbed a dress from the wardrobe and was out again.

Only five minutes later she stood in front of the mirror looking to see if she looked presentable. Her hair was only pulled up half way, but was combed. She did not dare to enter Kagura's room for the makeup however so she would have to do without it.

As a final thought she wrote a note and left it on the mantle in case they woke before she returned. It said she was going to gather firewood in the forest, she knew they would not follow her so that could buy her time should she need it.

She ran out into the yard, almost tripping over the short train the gown had. She wore her own peasant shoe's knowing her balance in the high heeled one's tended to make her fall often. Rin ran down the path to the gate and stopped gasping for breath looking up and down the road the mist blocking her view not more than a yard off.

The minutes ticked by with agonizing slowness and she kept looking over her shoulder at the large mansion sure that they would wake and spot her. Then she heard the sound of horses approaching, her heart began beating faster, from fear or excitement she did not know and then the carriage came into view.

It was not the most elaborate carriage the palace had but came close. It was painted white with gold gilding along the edges. Two horses pulled it, one she recognized as Ah-Un, there harnesses smooth leather studded with brightly polished silver.

Holding the reins, his small round face glaring until he pulled the horses to a stop, sat the squire Jaken. The horses stomped impatiently as Jaken stepped down and opened the carriage door.

…o0o…

Sesshomaru stepped out his face as calm and unmoving as he could make it and looked at her "When you were not at the palace by dawn I decided to come and get you instead" he managed to say without tripping over his own tongue. She was even lovelier in the light of day. Her dress was a deep blue her hair pulled up simply no makeup marred her face this day.

She smiled at him "And how did my Price discover my home?"

"I have my ways. It is, after all, my kingdom" he held out a hand to her a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. The touch of her hand sent a thrill down his arm landing somewhere near his heart her grasp was firm yet light as he helped her into the carriage.

He sat across from her looking from her to the window several times before a glair crossed his face "Jaken drive on!"

With a lurch they began moving, the sound of the horse's hooves clicked against the cobbled road as they neared the city center. He watched her from the corner of his eye, she fidgeted with her sleeve hem, and today she seemed very familiar yet again.

For the first time in…well, ever he was nervous he and was going over his plan in his mind over and over. Every place he planned to go was at this moment being cleared, by the royal guard, of any persons so that they would be completely alone.

And the first stop was the sea shore, a very specific one that is, it was well know for the many tide pools that would show a fantastic display of sea life. If she was from somewhere that was not near the sea this would be a good first stop.

She sat up strait and looked out the window, her face catching the light, making her eyes sparkle. "Where are we going?" she said looking out the window, a moment later looked back at him "Your highness" she added clearly embarrassed by her lack of his title.

"Sesshomaru will be fine in privet" he hoped to calm her nervousness "I thought a morning walk along the shore would be pleasant"

She smiled but concern was still clear on her face "Oh that does sound lovely"

"Have you eaten this morning?"

"Um, a small breakfast" he glared at this, no wonder she was so petite "but I am fine" she said in response to his glare.

"Hmm" was all he said, choosing to keep the breakfast that was all ready set up for them on a cliff. After all it was not as if she HAD to eat.

"You look distracted your…um Sesshomaru" she said breaking the silence that was only broken by the horse's hooves and the creek of the carriage.

"I was thinking about you leaving so early last night" she looked at her hands "You did say you would dance with me again"

"So I did, it's just that I…I got a head ache and you know how tiring dancing can be so I retired early" she was rambling, he could tell that she did not tell the entire truth. But he did not probe the subject farther that could wait for another time.

If he had learned anything from battle it was that focusing on the past (or the future for that matter) would distract from the now. In battle you could lose your head, in life you could miss an important event, or you could miss the look in a pair of deep brown eyes as they watched you from across the carriage.

"Then you will dance with me first at the next ball" he had almost made up his mind that she would dance with him the most from here on out till the last ball and then…well he would not look that far into the future when she sat right there at that moment.

She looked out the window watching the trees with apparent interest, offering no response to his words. He was thinking about asking her what she was thinking of so intently when the carriage came to a halt.

Jaken opened the door his face a grin from ear to ear as he announced "We are here your highness, Lady Katrina"

She stepped out first, he followed and together they stood on the small damp hill that marked the edge of the sandy beach. He looked at her face and saw she smiled though not like he had hoped she would "You have already seen this part of our city?"

"Oh, well no, but I had heard of it, I did not know it was so empty I had heard it was livelier than this"

"I do have certain advantages, should I wish to have privacy"

"You like to be alone?"

"Most of the time yes, today you will be my only company" he glanced back at the small squire who had sputtered at his words "Of course Jaken will also be here" he added

"Oh..." she swallowed dramatically but did smile at him "So I will be alone with the Crowned Prince, well at least if I make a fool of myself none will witness my downfall"

With a raise of his brow he held out his arm to her "Indeed" he said and together they walked down to the shore line.

The path he planned to follow would take them past the tide pools and then up a path carved into the stone and up to the cliff top where the breakfast picnic should be ready for them. They walked an easy pace neither of them saying anything for a while. He was thinking about last night's ball as well as the one before, which made him look at her again, his suspicious side surfacing again.

The first time he had thought she was the servant girl Rin, the sunny smile and deep brown eyes were there but his memories showed a dirty face and ragged clothes. She was staying at the very same house that Rin had said she lived in (unless the girl had lied) so perhaps they shared a common ancestry. It was not unheard of for the master of the house to be dishonorable with his female servants.

"You say very little Sesshomaru" her voice broke his train of thought making him glace down at her.

"I speak when there is something to say" he paused, surprised that she had let his arm go.

"Don't you ever just chat?" she held her hands behind her back

"No" it was the truth he had never "chatted" with anyone. When someone attempted such a past time with him he usually ended up annoyed at their ignorance, stupidity or ridicules ideas.

To his surprise she laughed "I am not surprised by that, as odd as it might sound, I imagine you speak very infrequently. So what do you intend to do for fun today?"

"I had several things planned, to show you the sights was what this day was about remember?"

"Yes and to see the sights is fine, what about experiencing them?"

This genuinely confused him, to see a sight was to know it in his opinion "Is seeing not enough?"

She ran ahead a bit "Do you at least enjoy yourself as you see them?" she asked

"I do find many things to enjoy" he replied a list of different training exercises came to mind "But as for the sights I planned to show you, here we stand at one of the sights I find it enjoyable to look at it, to enjoy the breeze on my face. And you, what does the lady do to pass the time…enjoyably at such a place?"

She ran ahead again just as he drew close to her "I do many things but I most enjoy running, on the beach it is harder because the sand pulls you down, do you run Sesshomaru?"

"When the occasion calls for it" Several battles came to mind where he had needed to run. "Are you hoping I will play chase My Lady?" he called to her.

She laughed a small bell like note "You need to enjoy life more Crowned Prince Sesshomaru, as you said we are alone" she said it dramatically her hand sweeping wide to indicate the lack of others. And then she ran from him, surprisingly fast too, she paused at a tide pool and turned back. She bent over and for a moment, he wondered if she was going to pass out, but she came back up with her shoes in hand. He remained confused as she dropped them and waved to him. "Can you even run at all your highness?" she asked looking around "There are none to witness your loss to a woman if that is what you fear" and then she dashed away.

Oh that was it…

"Jaken" he said as he pulled off his outer jacket

"Yes my Lord" he said standing at his side

He handed over his jacket "Take this and go retrieve the ladies shoes, wait for us at the carriage"

"B...But Your Highness" Sesshomaru heard him call as he took off after the runaway lady.

Sesshomaru had, at different times in his life, run from as well as toward many enemies. Battle on the field as well as in the politics of the palace tended to have you run one way or the other at any given time.

The lady, who was a fair distance before him, was a new chase all together. Her gown followed her as she seemed determined to outrun it. Glancing behind she spotted him and smiled wider. The thrill he felt deep inside was something completely different than anything he felt before now. He would catch his elusive prey, he was determined now, every time he drew close she dodged quickly to the side. Her balance outmatched his on the shifting sands but this did not stop him, years of fighting taught one to be quick on your feet too.

"I think you need more practice running" she called just ahead of him

"And I think you have had too much" he paused a moment and so did she, just what he was waiting for.

A last burst of speed and she was within reach. She gave a little scream when she saw how close he was and in panic tried to dodge to the side but stepped on her dress and tripped. He tried to catch her but he only managed to tangle in her fall and fall himself.

Sand is soft, a lucky bit of natural physics at work, his head bumped the gritty stuff he opened his eyes and looked into hers. He had landed under her and so she lay across his chest laughing so hard tears stood in her eyes.

His hand moved to brush her hair from her face and was surprised that he too laughed though not as enthusiastically as she. "I seem to have tripped" she said

"Indeed you did, right into me" he pushed up onto his elbows

She sat back folding her arms "Well now I know I cannot outrun you" she smiled. Her hair was a mess but he chose not to mention it, most women disliked messy hair, never mind that to him she simply looked alive unlike the "painted dolls" of the court.

He stood and held out his hand helping her up "Let us continue I have heard the view from the cliff is wonderful"

…o0o…

Rin felt more happy and alive than she ever had before. Something about this stoic prince brought out the worst (or best) in her. He was so very in control of himself that she had an uncontrollable erg to break his shell and see the man inside. After the chase, something she was in complete shock about, he led her to the nearby cliff and the breakfast picnic.

He seemed completely disinclined to talk and for a long while silence was all she heard from him. First she tried asking him about the kingdom and his father and family but his answers were short and it was clearly not a subject he enjoyed. She then asked about his childhood and again he said very little and with a sigh she gave up.

"And you Lady Katrina, what of your parents, were they at the ball?" he took her completely by surprise with that question and for several moments she was tongue tied.

"My parents died when I was young"

"Oh I apologize" he said concern clear on his face

"It's ok it was a long time ago" she was glad he did not ask more. She did not want to tell him the truth, she did not yet know how to make this all right again without doing just that, but this day was so perfect she couldn't end it.

Not yet…

"You tire of the sea shore I take it" he said standing "Shall we continue?" She stood as well and together they walked arm in arm back to the carriage and the pouting Jaken.

A short ride later they stopped at the palace making her heart race, she hoped that his family was not on the list of things that were a "sight to see" in the city.

"I have seen the palace your highness" she said as he helped her out

"I am aware, we are stopping to get horses, as the next stop is one that a carriage cannot go too."

"I thought this was a day to see the sights of the city"

"That is what my father said. For me the true sights to see are outside the homes and pruned gardens of the city so I chose carefully, our next stop is a place I personally find enjoyable" he smiled, a look that she could only describe as wicked.

Several minutes later they both sat astride their horses ready to go. Sesshomaru sat tall, completely comfortable. Rin on the other hand looked far from it. Other than the first time they met she had never sat on a horse in her life.

"Are you ready?" he asked

"I…Um have a confession your highness…I am not a gifted horse woman" she paused holding the reins close for fear the beast would bolt "That is I have never ridden one" she looked down from her high perch.

Being led by him on Ah-Un was one thing but if he expected her to be able to manage this huge animal alone he would be disappointed.

"Really?" One brow rose "How odd, most women can at least lead a horse"

She glared in return "Perhaps we should not go to this other site"

Sesshomaru dismounted and came to her side helping her down. "No we will still go, you will simply have to ride with me"

Rin swallowed hard. "Ride with you, how?"

He smiled "There is room for two in a saddle" and without farther talk he lifted her with ease up to the saddle on Ah-un.

Before she could protest he got into the saddle and flicked the reins and then they were moving, with Jaken not far behind leading her horse, though she could not fathom why, they headed toward the forest.

He kept his eyes focused forward while she tried her best not too. They were moving fast and she decided that she did not like it. If he was not behind her she would have long ago fallen off but then, him right behind her was a threat too. He was warm, she could feel his breath and heartbeat his one hand held her waist lightly while the other held the reins. It felt so good to be in his arms that she could have died happy right then…well maybe.

At first he followed a road but it soon turned so weed grown, with trees fallen across it, that he had to slow down. For a while she wondered where he could be going when the trees began to look familiar making her smile. He was going to the ruins.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru?"

"It's a ruin, one that despite its unkempt state has a tranquil quality to it" he said pulling the reins stopping the horse. "We need to walk from here" he slid from the saddle and turned to lift her down.

Behind them Jaken arrived coming to take Au-Un's rein "One moment your highness and I will have the horses tied and be ready" Jaken said grinning

"No, you will remain here to watch the horses. We will return soon" Jaken's face fell to a pout that made Rin have to hold back a giggle. "Katrina, I hope you don't mind a walk through the trees"

"Not at all" she smiled so completely happy that she forgot all her worries.

She held his arm as he led the way to the ruins, he talked of the history of the place, she had not know so much about it before and listened with interest to every word he said.

"I am boring you, I apologize" he said pausing to let her go to step over a fallen tree and holding out a hand to her helping her over.

She smiled taking his hand (though she could have made it alone) "On the contrary Sesshomaru I am very much amused. I did not know this place had such a history"

"So once again I have failed, this too is a site you have seen?" he looked at her his disappointment clear in his amber eyes.

"No, you misunderstand…I have only heard of it once by my mother" she hoped he bought her lie.

"Hm..." Was all he said and she felt her guilt riding up in her, like a wave the thought of how she was tricking him depressed her.

"So you come here often then?" she said hoping to fill the silence. The lack of talking had her thinking about telling him the truth.

 _I really do not want to, yet…_

"Since my return from the border yes, but as a child my father took me here more than once. I think it was a favorite place for him as well."

They turned and walked between the partly fallen stones, she looked up into his face amazed at how much he was animated by his subject (the border wars). She smiled, he was like a boy with a toy, so thrilled by what he could do.

He paused and looked down at her "If I bore you please tell me so" he almost sounded annoyed as he said it. Like he thought she would lie to him, or fake interest making him feel cold and distant.

"Well I do not know much about wars, or battles, but you are far from boring Sesshomaru. It's not what you are talking about but how you are saying it" to that he smiled seeming to like her answer. His cold attitude drifting away as he continued to talk.

They were near the part of the ruin that was once a garden. She had not been there in a while and so was completely surprised by the amazing full bloom of the roses that had gone wild. She let his arm go and almost ran to them. "Oh they are beautiful!" she stood near the only part of the wall that was free of them so she could get through the tangles of thorn and blossoms.

She found what she felt was the most beautiful one, its petals started as a blush red at the edge, and deepened as it curved down to the stem. She held it out to him still standing where she had left him "they are lovely don't you think?"

He nodded "Lovely" was all he said as he came closer to her, his face while still as a pond, had a look that she was unsure of. She tried to remain calm as he came closer but her heart began to beat faster.

They stood only inches apart now, his eyes had not left hers, she held up the rose between their faces and offered him a small smile. "For you" she said

He took it. Not moving for several moments they stood like two statues in the ancient garden. His hand moved, brushing a few strands of her hair from her face.

"You are…. Different"

"Oh?" she tried to calm her nerves but he was so close and she was suddenly overcome with a desire to kiss him.

"Yes, you are unlike any other noble woman, or princess I have ever met. There are times when I think you forget that I am a prince."

She stepped back from him. Unfortunately she was not far from the wall and so found her back against its cold stones. "Well, I…I am sorry I just…" his finger came to her lips. His other hand rested against the wall as he leaned toward her, the feeling of being trapped came to mind.

 _Not a terrible prospect…considering the person who traps me. This is however, not the safest place to be, considering you are lying to him…_ Her mind informed her.

She told her mind to shut up.

"I was not seeking an apology" his voice was soft yet deep.

She tilted her face up to his "oh, then what were you seeking?" she barely managed to say

He did not answer.

Their lips met and for a moment Rin felt everything around her disappear as she lost herself in his soft kiss. His hand came to her cheek, pulling her closer as his kiss became more intense.

Her arms wrapped around him as she stepped closer, their bodies pressed together; she suddenly found it hard to breathe.

He had thought to trap her in a lie. He was sure her true nature would rise as she found herself alone with him. The beach had failed as she had simply been happy and spontaneous. During the picnic she was chatty, asking him about his life in the past, not what his future would be like as the King. She did nothing to make him feel like she was in any way fake.

He did grow a bit suspicious when she said that she had never ridden a horse before. But then he decided that since her parents died when she was little there may have been no one to teach her the fine art of horseback riding.

The ride to the ruins had all but demolished his reserve as she sat before him. It took all his control to keep his mind under control…. something that was almost never a problem.

And then his guard had completely fallen, as they walked through the trees, to the point where he found himself "chatting" about the war and battling. He was even pleased that she seemed interested in what he was saying, not just putting on a show of interest.

As a vision she toyed with his control farther as she stood framed in the red roses smiling at him. And so he now found himself stealing a kiss from this Lady, alone in a ruin.

 _Oh so many options… Most of them not really honorable…_

"Your Highness!" Was yelled from not far away the shrill note making Sesshomaru certain who it was. A sudden desire to kill the small man almost overcame him as he reluctantly pulled away from the fair ladies soft and sweet lips.

Her eyes remained closed, her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, her arms remained around him. "Katrina…" he said softly. Her deep eyes opened and she looked up at him, for a moment he found himself remembering a small servant girl standing before him in the ruins, just as the lady did now.

 _How unsettling…_

"Oh…" she jerked her arms away, clearly embarrassed by her actions, though he did not know why since it was he that had initiated the kiss.

He took her hand in his to calm any worry she might have. "The world had better be coming to an end…" he said under his breath.

"What?" she said confused by his words no doubt

It was then that Jaken came into view, skidding to a stop when he saw them. He looked quite worried and for a moment was at a complete loss for words.

"Yes Jaken?"he said

That stirred him "Your highness a messenger just found us" he held out a small card.

He took it whoever this was from would earn his complete hate for interrupting his….moment with Lady Katrina.

The note was from his stepmother….damn.

 ** _Prince Sesshomaru_**

 ** _We have had an unexpected guest at the palace, one that requires your immediate attention. The Princess Sarah and her father have just arrived, she seems hurt that she was overlooked because of her weak health and so came of her own volition. I know you are showing that nice young lady the sites but I do believe it is imperative that you return immediately._**

 ** _P.S. NOT with the young Lady however, if you did things could get, unpleasant._**

"What is it Sesshomaru?" Katrina asked her face concerned, no doubt by his glare that was growing deeper as the moments passed.

"A matter at the palace requires my attention" he let her hand go and turned to Jaken "Take the lady home, I will return to the palace, go get the horses ready!" the small man nodded and ran back the way her had come.

He turned to apologize to her, surprised to see a smile of her face "It's ok" she bent and picked up the rose that had been dropped in their moment of passion "I need to return home anyway, I have stolen enough time" She held the rose up for him.

"You keep it" he wanted desperately to take her in his arms again. She must have as well because her hand moved toward him but she pulled it back. "I would like to say that I will visit you again, but I will most likely not be able to…"

"Oh no, don't worry about that my st…um cousins would only try and keep you in the mansion and trust me that is not a pleasant thing" she smiled but the spark was gone.

"Then I will see you at the next ball" it was not a question and when she shook her head no he held up his hand "You promised me a dance and I always receive what is promised me"

"Sesshomaru, it's not that. I just…"She swallowed, she was afraid for some reason, looking for the right words to say. He did not want to hear it.

"I WILL see you at the ball, if I have to come and escort you myself we will dance" he smiled as he said it, a darker side of him secretly hopping she would not show up so he could chase her down again… He shook his head, she was like a drug! "I must go" he wrapped his arm around her small waist and pulled her close again stealing another quick kiss, wishing it could be more, then let her go and turned to leave but paused. He held out his arm to her and she smiled as she took it, the spark back, the fact that HE had made her smile so blissfully was better than any other feeling (other than her lips on his).

When they parted ways, her with Jaken, he with the messenger he called out as he waved "Until next we meet."

As he rode fast toward the palace and all its annoyances he was in surprisingly good spirits. The look on her face, the way she ran from him, the smile that sparkled on her face and the feeling that she made rise in him made everything else so much less. Even the prospect of the Princess Sarah being in the palace was not much, other than how her and her father would no doubt keep him from Lady Katrina, he felt like he could take on the world.

He never thought anything would come from these summer balls. But now he felt that the next one could not come soon enough. And as for his father's ultimatum about finding a woman to his liking, well he would not make a rash judgment at the moment, but he may have actually found one that deserved the place at his side as queen.

 *****I kid you not this chapter had lingered, stuck at the beach since I first started it, until three hours before I finally posted it! Like a wave of inspiration it hit me how this chapter needed to finish and so I did finish it. I only hope I am not crazy (a distinct possibility) and that this is in fact a wonderful and completely fluffy chapter. And I will see you all at the next ball :D*****


	8. Chapter 8

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated Characters*****

 **Chapter 8**

 **~*~celestial Ball~*~**

For the two weeks Rin felt like she was standing on the brink of absolute disaster.

Even though her stepfamily was still asleep when she returned, after her stolen time with the prince, she was almost positive that Naraku was watching her very closely. He seemed to be lurking around every corner making her look over her shoulder at all times. In some ways she was nervous of her stepfathers glare but also that a certain stoic prince would make a surprise appearance. And while her heart fluttered at the thought dread also stirred inside her.

Naraku made a point of pulling out his daughter's dresses, including the one she had "borrowed." He watched her asking about their level of cleanliness, remarking about how odd it was that they looked worn, mentioning how alike they were to some of the gowns that he had seen at the ball.

She avoided his questions as best she could but mostly stuck to silence as her defense. Telling herself that he could prove nothing. But his glare followed her…

When the next ball was only days away Naraku seemed to relax, but would ask her random questions, mostly involving other nobility. He became obsessed with wanting to know their planned attire for the upcoming ball. Around town she heard several servants talk about what their lady was going to wear, the wide range was staggering, ancient lore was dug up and any and all mythical legends that could be made to fit the category "celestial" came into life.

It was going to be a very colorful ball.

The worst was her inability to go anywhere, he seemed to find all kinds of tasks for her, above and beyond the normal chores she had to do he had a long list of other things.

As the Celestial ball drew near she spent a lot of time soaking several sashes in a solution of some sort to leach all of the color from them. Apparently Celestial stood for white in her stepsisters book. Kagura was trying desperately to be the most outstanding person at the ball. "A gown the color of a bright sunrise with a sash and ribbons of white to be clouds with sparkling stars to grace my midnight hair"

Well that is what she said anyway, the end result was not quite as dramatic as she had hoped. For one "sunrise" was a hard color to find and leaching color from her sash and ribbon made for an odd off-white. But she was determined if nothing else and so she was in the "celestial" sense the sunrise.

There were a few who decided to take the term to its most simple by trying to become a star or constellation. This was the path that Kanna had chosen, she was going as the constellation Virgo, looking for all the world like some kind of mother earth woman. The tones of her gown and accessories were the color of autumn in the forest. Rin did not dare tell the poor girl that she did not have the right coloring herself to pull off the look.

Naraku decided to go as the hunter Orion. He was to wear a very traditional hunter's attire and even had a bow for an added touch. This thought made Rin repress a giggle, mostly because she had NEVER seen him hunt. He was the kind that told servants what he wished hunted and sent them forth.

As the day of the next ball drew near a rumor began to circulate that with the arrival of the Princess Sarah the balls no longer mattered, her presence proving he had chosen her. Many scoffed at this saying that without an official announcement they were certain that it was only a rumor.

The rumor hurt her more than she cared to admit, even to herself, to think of him holding another like he had held her…

…o0o…

"I Absolutely Refuse!"

"Sesshomaru, you must approach this from a diplomatic stand point" his father said his voice was low but the anger could almost be tasted in the air "It will not kill you to allow this small favor to her highness"

Sesshomaru glared out the window, if looks could kill…

"Sesshomaru sweet heart, we all know her sentiment toward you, and since you have not TOLD us of any preference above her…." Izayoi left the sentence hanging.

"I agreed that if I did not choose another by summer's end then I would allow you to arrange the marriage with her. I will not lead her on by showing any kind of preferences"

The king sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Son, her father expects the marriage, he doubts that another will be found. She is also the only female that has come for the balls that is actual royalty. That alone is reason enough for you to escort her to the celestial ball"

"With our….um oversight in her invitation we have to make it up to her somehow. Sesshomaru it's a mere courtesy requested by her father."

Sesshomaru repressed the very rude remark that hung on his tongue. The queen was all but begging him now, HER oversight was not his problem, his father was simply pushing it for his wife's sake.

"Look, her father is a relatively calm man, he is not inclined to warfare" Sesshomaru turned his glare to his father "BUT where is only daughter is concerned he is….um prone to the extreme, hence their arrival even in her unwell state"

"Will this not make it that much worse?" he demanded of them "If I find another after such a "courtesy" as you call it he will be even more angered."

"Perhaps but they know the rules. As long as you have not announced officially another choice you, my son, are fair game to all."

"Fine" he said as he stormed out the door wincing at the loud sounding crack when he slammed it shut, storming through the palace and out to the barracks and stables intent on a LONG ride to calm down.

"Game" he growled in disgust….he really wanted to kill something right now…..

He looked around him for any offending pots, furniture or people…

"What game?" InuYasha asked coming from the sparing ring, his crooked grin wide on his face, glinting with sweat from the work out, a sword in hand.

"Damn you" Sesshomaru said throwing a punch at his brother

InuYasha ducked "What! Are you crazy!"

"This all came about because Your mothers bizarre need for the eldest to wed first!"

"Keh you wish it was, cuz then you could take it out on me" Again he ducked under the punch Sesshomaru aimed at his head.

"MY life was fine until I was forced to return" He REALLY wanted to let off steam, and since the uncouth brat was not running he would suffice. "Do you know what it's like to have these…these WOMEN crawl on you like flies on a dead body?"

"Wow getting a little morbid?" He dodged again "And a little slow hu?" he dropped and rolled toward Sesshomaru taking him by surprise and making him fall over the princling.

Sesshomaru was only down for a moment when he turned on the brat catching him in a head lock "I am agitated not slow!" InuYasha laughed (well sorta considering his neck was being held)

"Why you letting a bunch of conniving women agitate you?" he asked taking up a handful of dirt and throwing it in his face. Sesshomaru let go and backed up bumping into a weapon rack, he pulled a sword free and turned on the offending half brother.

InuYasha smiled and held his sword up taking his stance.

Several guards came into view the sound of a few bets and cheers could be heard as the two circled each other.

"My life is my own to dictate I dislike being cornered!"

"No offence but you let yourself get cornered Bro"

Sesshomaru swung the sword and InuYasha met it and so the "fight" began. He knew that in many ways this was true but that did not help his current agitation. "And what would you have me do?" he said between swings "Just pick one and be done with it?"

"I like you better when you are calm" InuYasha gasped "For a start you could not let it bug you, it's not like you can change anything"

"That…" he did a small false turn "Is not the point…" tricking InuYasha into swinging wide and taking the opening to come close his blade lying across the boy's neck.

They looked at each other for a moment "Then what is?" InuYasha asked shoving his elder brother away and pointing the sword at him again "You claim not to care who you marry so why are you complaining?" He grunted backing up to dodge a swing using the momentum to give as good back "Unless you have chosen"

They went at it again, It felt good, to cross swords and feel the blood rush and the adrenaline kick in as he used his skills that were not needed so far from the border. In a bizarre way it cleared his mind making him suddenly aware that he had never seen his brother fight before "You" he said between strokes "have been learning"

InuYasha's gin widened "Yea well I felt the need to defend myself" he stood a little taller "against this stuck up jerk who likes to pick on me"

"Indeed" he was in a state of Zen now and as he continued to block and parry his brother's sword his mind was free to think.

 **"** **Unless you have chosen?"**

…o0o…

"RIN!" Kagura yelled over the railing of the staircase "You worthless brat where are you?"

Rin flinched at the harsh tone and with a sigh left the kitchen and the stack of pans that Naraku had suddenly decided needed cleaning.

The ball was tonight, Rin was exhausted from her added work, she barely had time to think and had not yet figured out what she would do once they left. As she hurried up the stairs she seriously considered calling his bluff, he would not really come and get her….would he?

"Finally! Get over here and lace this up" Rin did have to admit that she did look pretty good, the final result wasn't as bad as she had originally thought it would be.

"Kagura you are far too slow" Naraku said from the door, Kanna stood at his side, he looked like a hunter and she looked like…

Rin shook her head and wondered if Kanna was going out of her way to not catch the prince.

"As soon as she is done I will be down" Kagura snarled back at him.

"Do not tarry or we will leave and you shall walk" the two disappeared around the corner and soon the door was heard.

Kagura looked up at the painting as Rin pulled the lacing tight that ran up her back "Tonight I will catch myself a price and then I will leave this place" she sounded almost sad as she said it.

Rin shook her head, for all her bravo Kagura had a sad look about her eyes, part of her wondered if Sesshomaru was really what her stepsister wanted. "He loves you?" she asked quietly

"Hmm Love… most likely, men are easy to manipulate, they love anything in a skirt" the tone spoke volumes more that the words. Was she bitter?

"You love him?"

"You foolish little peasant, love has nothing to do with it, everyone knows he will marry for the sake of the kingdom and not his heart so why should I?" She gave herself one last look in the mirror and turned to leave "He is a means to an end, I plan on seeing the world, and he will show it to me"

Rin watched her leave part of her feeling pity for her stepsister, she was sure that Sesshomaru would not be picking her. It was sudden, a realization that Kagura was like her in a way, they were both trapped Naraku ran their lives.

She stood in the door and watched them go, a choice needed to be made. There were very limited options avalible.

She could hide and not attend the ball.

"With my luck he would find me" she said to no one.

Or she could get a dress from Kanna's closet and go…

"His highness Crowned Prince Sesshomaru and Her highness Princess Sarah!" Jaken called as Sesshomaru took the princess on his arm and entered the ball.

It was only a courtesy he told himself, but the extremely smug look on her face told him that the Queen may have thought that was so, but Princess Sarah did not…

The Celestial ball was being held on the rooftop of the palace. The theme Celestial called for starlight and so the Queen had chosen the long empty space of the rooftop. Up until that night was only used by the few guards and wildlife but now was a sparkling fairy land for the nobility.

Sesshomaru had to admit that she had done well this time. Every piece of crystal that could hold a candle had been placed everywhere to create a soft light. Several tree's had lost their branches to create a lattice work around the perimeter of the rooftop giving the feel of the woods.

Sesshomaru nodded and made painful small talk with the many people who spoke to him. He walked and mingled, he danced and he began to get a headache.

He watched for her, his eyes scanning for the face he truly wished to see, wishing that he had bothered to ask what she would wear so he could find her sooner. As the hours began to march along their path he began to get annoyed. Surly she would show? A moment of panic set in as he wondered if she would not come and he was about to make good on his threat when the Lady Kagome was suddenly in front of him.

"Prince Sesshomaru" she said cheerfully, he nodded giving her a glance and returned to look for Katrina. She held out her hand moving in front of him again her eyes darting from him to something just over his shoulder. He glared down at her and glanced the direction of her eyes and cringed.

Princess Sarah who was dressed in a deep blue gown that sparkled as she moved, no doubt to simulate a starry sky, was coming his way. He turned back to Kagome finding a knowing smile on her face.

"Would you care to dance?" he inquired

"I would love too"

As they moved from the threat she was clearly repressing a giggle "You find something amusing?"

"I find many things amusing" she said as they turned in the dance "But InuYasha told me of your…um feelings for the princess" she whispered it "I talked to her and she told me that she planned to keep you to herself tonight"

"Hn…" So Royal blood did not change what he was to these women, a prize in a foolish game.

"Well you are welcome anyway" she gave him an overly dramatic pout "But I must warn you that if you stay so uptight and silent I will not tell you my secret"

Sesshomaru looked at her trying to decide if she was mad or simply foolish. "What secret could you have that I would want?"

"Oh, just a bit of information about a certain lady"

He looked around suddenly sure that she was within sight but saw nothing and turned a glare to the lady in his arms.

"Not that simple, I stand by my bargain"

He glanced heavenward "Thank you for your assistance" He said

"Well it's a start I suppose" there was a bit of a pout to her lips but she smiled through it "A certain lady has just arriv…" she was interrupted by a loud fanfare near the entrance.

All eyes turned to the late arrival.

There were several gasps one "Damn it" and a broken glass cup somewhere.

With a serenely blissful smile on her dramatically pale face, a twinkle in her golden eyes and a gown that was so over the top that she undoubtedly outmatched every other attempt at the theme "Celestial". She fluttered her fan clearly reveling in the reaction she had caused. Her eyes found Sesshomaru's and she grinned all the more.

Extremely disappointed, Sesshomaru shook his head and left Kagome's side to greet her. "Hello Mother"

…o0o…

Rin looked in the mirror, her mind made up, she looked like a poor peasant right down to the grime she had rubbed into her face. Her old cloak draped over her shoulders to cover her old dress and apron. She had pulled up her hair into the lopsided ponytail that she had when they first met.

The walk to the palace felt like forever as she went over what she would say. What would he think? Would he be angry, sad or annoyed? She could see his face already sure that he would be angry at the least.

When the palace towered above her, sparkling in the darkness, the sounds of laughter and music chimed from the rooftop, she almost fled in her fear.

"No, I will see this through!" she told herself standing a little straighter and walking with propose towards the barracks.

"Rin! Hey what are you…" Koga paused and a glare came to his eyes "What gives?" he indicated her attire and she sighed.

"I need to speak with him, is it possible to get a message up to the ball?"

"Well yea I guess Sango could go up and talk to Lady Kagome, but…" he paused, shuffling his feet nervously, looking everywhere but at her.

"But what Koga this is serious!"

"Well Sango and Captain Miroku are uh…"

"I need her, go get them Koga…now!" Rin did not care what they were doing she needed Sango's help.

"Well ok but it's on your head…" he mumbled as he turned toward the Large barn that housed the many horses of the palace.

Several minutes later Sango came running to Rin followed by a very upset looking captain. Koga stood back several feet holding his shoulder.

"What is it Rin?"Sango looked her up and down. Now that she was so close Rin was aware of her mussed hair, flushed cheeks, and the buttons of her apron that were not in their proper position.

Realization dawned and Rin blushed too "I...I'm sorry I did not mean to interrupt I just..."

"Oh don't worry what is it why are you not dressed for the ball?"

"I need to talk to Sess…Um prince Sesshomaru could you get a message up to the ball for me?"

"Well, yes I think I could, but Rin what are you going to do?"

"I... I just need to talk to him please?" In truth she had no idea what she would say, the truth or another lie?

"Ok, I will be back" she turned and gave Miroku a quick kiss before running to the palace.

Miroku smiled a crooked smile the coughed "Well come on Koga, time to work" he turned to leave pausing to wink at Rin "Good luck" and then she was alone with only the darkness and the distant sound of music for company.

…o0o…

"Oh My dear boy, you are looking quite dashing tonight!" His mother said giving him a token hug before scanning the crowd no doubt looking for his father.

"This way" he said offering his arm.

She smiled and looked down at all of the gathered nobility. The way parted before them until they reached the dais where the rest of his family sat. His father face looked somewhere between afraid and annoyed. Izayoi looked completely horrified InuYasha smirked while Kagome looked confused.

"What an unexpected surprise" his father said standing

"Yes well, I am just full of surprises. But it is you that surprised me" she said turning to Sesshomaru "To have to hear through the rumors about the balls! Only giving you the summer …really" she fluttered her fan "but to not be invited was heart breaking!"

"We um…" Izayoi stood next to her husband "Did not think you would wish to attend"

"Oh, Well then you failed to think" she smiled wickedly through her teeth

"Mother" Sesshomaru said a hint of warning in his voice "Would you care to dance?" he asked seeing no other way out.

The music picked up and she smiled at him as he led her to the floor. She continued to smile but he glared at her.

"What is it my dear?" she asked sweetly

"Why are you here mother?"

"When I heard about this ridicules plan I had to come and stop you" her smile dropped and she leaned in "Why would you agree to such a thing?"

"I have my reasons"

"They are not worth it in the end" her voice betrayed her sadness

"My reasons?" her reply confused him.

She sighed deeply looking toward the princess. "Arranged marriages. Sarah is a lovely girl but really son this is not the way to find happiness" she paused looking up at the king who had his arm around Izayoi. "Trust me"

When the music ended and he held her arm leading her toward a tower top that he knew would offer some privacy.

In the low light and solitude his mother now glared

"I am here to stop you from making a mistake"

"Sarah is not my choice mother"

"Oh? Then why does she hover like a hawk?" she indicated toward the foot of the stairs leading up to their perch. Princess Sarah watched them.

"I am her choice"

"I see, then explain these summer balls"

He sighed. "I have been single long enough. The court is demanding my wedding to someone. They do not seem to mind who either. I did not wish to seek a worthy bride so they arranged the balls to bring them to me."

"And if you do not choose any one of them?"

He shrugged "Then I will wed Sarah, politically speaking it is a good match"

She shook her head "Politics be damned Sesshomaru" the amount of anger in her voice startled him "Take it from someone who let politics choose her husband, love matters more!"

"I am aware" he would not tell his mother of the threat of InuYasha being named heir if he did not comply "I have been seeking a woman to my liking and if I can at all arrange it my future wife will be one I love and respect"

She glared but nodded "You know" she hugged him suddenly and shortly "you could still come to my kingdom"

"Yes, I know"

She nodded wiping the sadness from her face and bringing her dazzling smile to her face again. "Shall we?"

Together they descended the stairs and Sesshomaru was surprised to see Kagome waiting for them "Mother, this is InuYasha's betrothed, Lady Kagome. Lady Kagome my mother"

Kagome smiled and curtsied turning to Sesshomaru again "I have a message for you"

He nodded and turned to indicate the refreshment table "Enjoy the ball mother I will find you later"

"Don't take too long sweet heart I still have some things to discuss" and with that she left.

When she was out of ear shot Kagome looked like she was fit to burst "What is it my lady?"

"Remember when I said I had a secret?"

"Yes, you were going to tell me that my mother had arrived" he was exasperated. What his brother saw in her he did not know. She was far too silly and thrilled by her own brilliance.

She stuck her tongue out at him making him quirk a brow "Nooo…that is not what I said at all"

Gahh! Women

"I said a lady arrived" she paused as if considering the starlight.

"Are you trying to push my patience?"

"No" She rolled her eyes "I guess you would call her a servant but she has a message for you. Her name… is short it's um…"

"Rin" he supplied as he walked past her.

"Yea… hey wait you don't know where she is" she said following him across the dance floor. He paused looking at her expectantly. "She is down by the barracks" she said under his glare.

He left quickly ignoring any and all in his path. He was upset that Katrina had not come but knowing that Rin worked at the home she was staying at made him hurry eager for information.

As he disappeared down the stairs two sets of eyes watched him go. One set on each side of the dance floor. Each had heard the words that passed between Kagome and Sesshomaru.

One followed curious and hopeful.

One followed annoyed and angry.

"Rin" A warm deep voice said, making her jump ever so slightly as she turned toward him in the dim light of the courtyard.

"Your highness" she curtsied "You remembered my name"

He smiled "Everyone needs a name"

 _Oh, he is even more handsome that I remembered…_

"I was told you had a message for me?" he asked.

Her heart sank.

"Is Lady Katrina well?" he looked at her expectantly

She knew he wanted an answer, she knew he deserved one, for several moment time halted.

 _Which answer should I give?_

"Well yes I do. Well that is to say she is um..."

His golden eyes regarded her. She was sure he recognized her, pulling the cloak closer she concentrated on breathing.

"Are you alright Rin?" he seemed concerned, no doubt by her odd behavior. She tried and failed to repress the smile that crept onto her face.

 _I did not think it would ever feel so good to have him call me by my real name…I can't do this._

"Lady Katrina is fine but did not feel well enough to attend the ball and sends her deepest regrets" she blurted out the words before she could stop herself. "She said that she is upset to not be able to fulfill her promise"

She was rewarded with a smile "Tell her I will forgive her this once, and that I hope she is felling better soon. Thank you for the message" he seemed to take it rather well and she found her heart torn. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth the other part was jealous of her "other self" a thought that made her almost giggle

 _I am a complete fool….and I did it all on my own._

"I must return to the ball" he said bowing ever so slightly "Good evening Rin" He tuned and she watched him disappear into the nearest door.

"Good night Sesshomaru" She turned and ran. Not really sure where she was going only sure where she wanted to be. And also as sure that she could not be there.

One set of eyes smiled from a nearby shadow in the garden. Sesshomaru you are blind.

One set of eyes glared from open window on the second floor. Rin you are going to regret tonight.

 ****End*****


	9. Chapter 9

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated** **character*****

 **Chapter 9**

 **~*~Plotting ~*~**

The night was long and cold. Rin did not return to the mansion. Running was her escape tonight, her breath coming in short gasps, with the dark moonless night shrouding her tears from any eyes that might see her.

Time meant nothing as she ran. Her mind wandered up and down odd paths as she tried to figure out what to do. Memories of her mother drifted next to images of the past year, Naraku and his daughters walked next to images of Sango and Kohaku. But through it all Sesshomaru stood out over and over again.

Rin gasped pausing for a moment to gather her bearings. She could hear the waves, could smell the salt in the air and realized that she was near the cliff that Sesshomaru had taken her too. From the time she had run into him in the spring and up to that night she remembered every moment with happiness.

She smiled despite her troubled mind. "I love him" she said to the night sky.

Closing her eyes Rin let the meaning of her words sink in "I love him" she said again this time louder. Keeping him from the truth was unfair to the trust he showed to her. He might be angry but somehow she was sure that he would understand. Living a lie was only a sure way to sorrow. She knew now, with clarity what she would do. Tomorrow she would return to the palace and tell him the truth.

Her heart and mind felt lighter. She knew what she would do now, she would no longer be afraid, and after tomorrow she would set everything strait!

The walk home was peaceful, the sounds of nighttime creatures filled the air, crickets a few birds and even one dog could be heard. The sky began to lighten ever so slightly as she approached the mansion, not a sound or light could be seen within the windows. Rin wondered what time it was, the carriage could be seen near the barn so she knew that her step family had returned.

She crept quietly through the house and up to her room. Quietly shutting the door behind her she leaned against it sighing with relief.

 _At least they will sleep in._ _With any luck I will get some sleep._

Pulling her hair free from the ponytail she picked up the brush and sat in front of the small piece of mirror that she had salvaged from one that Kagura broke.

In the dim light she saw a deep red glow behind her near the window. She turned quickly; sure it was some trick of the light.

"Welcome home Sweetheart" Naraku said pausing to puff on his lit cigar.

Rin shrunk away from him. Why was he in her room?

"Been out stealing more time perhaps?"He stood walking toward her. She ran to the door determined to run. He made it there first blocking her escape.

"Where would you go?" his hand took her chin holding her face tight "Would you run to the prince?"

She gasped and he smiled "Ahh… struck the right note have I? I know all about your little love affair with him you know" he let her go and indicated the bed "Sit little one we are going to have a talk"

Rin shook her head no and he shrugged "Suit yourself" he sat again on the only chair in her small room "Now then, since you have done the work that Kagura should have done, you will now continue in her stead"

"I have done nothing" her protest was small and quiet "I don't know what you are talking about"

"You are not good at lying Rin I suggest you no longer attempt to do it" He puffed again on the cigar "Now then I have a plan that you will now be a part of" he held up his hand stopping her protest "You will continue to use your mother's name. You will continue in your courtship with the prince as though nothing has changed"

She paused, confused, curious and worried "Why?"

"You do not need to know. But you do have to obey little one"

"I won't..." she almost whispered

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said I won't, I am going to tell him the truth" she said standing a little taller.

"Hmm. Well I suppose you always were a selfish girl. But really dear to not thinks of the others that you have endangered" he clicked his tongue, dramatically shaking his head.

"What?"

"Oh did you really think that they had done nothing wrong?" looking at his cigar as though it held the answers he smiled "Well for a start Kohaku stole my carriage, Sango lied to the Prince and Lady Kagome."

Rins mouth opened in shock. She did not know how he found out but she refused to answer in case he was bluffing.

"No?" He stood and walked toward the window to the courtyard below "There is, of course that Captain…oh what was his name?" he cast a glance as her "Miroku and then the men under him who were, just following orders?"

Rin shook her head no "You wouldn't…" she did not have word to describe her hatred toward him.

"Oh but I would, now from what I understand you told him your name was Katrina Takahashi?"

What could she do?

Rin nodded yes and Naraku smiled "Wonderful, now the plan is…"

 **…o0o…**

"A message for your highness" The servant held out a formal looking envelope.

Very grateful for the interruption (and an excuse to leave) Sesshomaru takes the letter "Please excuse me ladies"

Kagome, Izayoi, his own mother and Princess Sara all smile and nod as he leaves the stifling room and into the peace of the hall. For the last week he had endured their company with a fake smile and pleasant small talk. All the while Sarah would sit closer, smile more coyly and even go so far as to attempt to hold his hand.

He had hoped, an uncounted amount of times, to escape and see Katrina. He refrained only because she was ill the night of the ball and feared bothering her. He would never admit it, but he hoped this was a letter from the lady on his mind.

While it is addressed to him no name is on the letter. Breaking the seal he pulls out the paper clean and crisp.

 **Your highness.**

 **I would like to invite you to my home for tea this afternoon with myself and my cousins.**

 **At 1:00 in the afternoon if you would like.**

 **Let us know if this is possible and we look forward to your visit.**

 **Katrina Takahashi**

A smile broke the stoic face as he is thrilled to have heard from her. Odd that she would be so formal…

He shrugged and disregarded the oddity as being required etiquette at her cousin's home. Now all he needed was to escape his obligation to the four women in the other room. He glanced at the clock. It read 12:45, he cursed under his breath, not much time.

As if on cue they all stepped out of the room. "Sesshomaru dear" his mother began from behind the fan she carried "Us ladies are going to need some alone. I do hope you don't mind losing our company?" She gave him a small wink

 _Mother I could kiss you._

"I shall make due" he said bowing to them and watched as they walked down the hall.

Once gone from his sight he ran to the stables "Jaken, my horse!" He yelled

"Where are you off to in such a rush?" InuYasha asked from the sparring ring.

"None of your concern" He said hoping that his face did not betray his excitement at the visit he was heading toward.

InuYasha rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting farther.

As Sesshomaru mounted the horse and left the courtyard his mother watched from the upper window. "What is so interesting in the courtyard?" asked Princess Sarah.

"Oh, nothing of consequence" she said blocking the view and attempting to hide her smile behind her fan.

 **…o0o…**

Rin sat in the sitting room dressed and painted like she belonged there. Kagura glared at her from across the room. She had yelled, threatened and even shed a few tears when Naraku had told her how this day would work out and Rin's part in it.

He was impervious to her complaints, even though he gave no explanation for his plans, and Kagura was forced to relent.

Rin remained silent and unmoving in her finery, borrowed from Kanna, looking at the tea that was already made. She was torn, happy that he was coming and fearful of it too. He was coming to her and they would sit, chat and have a good time. At least that is what Naraku said would happen.

"When I give you the signal you are to feign a headache and leave do not return down the stairs again" when he spoke it was all kindness and false concern "This is all for you my sweet" he said smiling at her "To protect not only you but also the others"

She had not seen Kohaku yet, even though she had looked many times, Naraku had said that he was keeping Kohaku busy and "Out of the way."

The clock struck 1:00. Rin was finding it hard to breath; any moment now he would be at the door, he would walk through the arch of the room and would see her in the light of day.

A horse's hoof could be heard on the gravel of the road. Kagura wiped the frown from her face and quickly sat Kanna came in the room and Naraku stood.

"Come, Katrina" he said holding out a hand. Rin refused to take his hand as she passed him to go to the door. Naraku stayed close by as they awaited the bell.

He was at the door, Jaken stood with the horses to await his lord's return. Sesshomaru bowed and offered a small smile as she introduced her "cousin."

The world echoed around her, like being under water she heard them talk, watched through a terrified fog as they went into the sitting room. He asked her several questions, and she in turn nodded and offered what answers she had been allowed to speak. Naraku had been very specific about her answers and behavior this afternoon.

Rin never was one to hate. But as she watched him, looking like a spider on the wall watching what was happening, her heart seethed with hatred.

She wished he would ask to talk a walk with her, to have a moment alone or anything that would let them be alone. Her wish was denied.

While Sesshomaru turned to answer a question Kagura had asked, Naraku glared at her, pointed at his tea and then smile. His smile disgusted her.

Taking the queue Rin stood, a hand on her forehead and tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"What is it my sweet cousin?" Naraku asked all false concern and drama.

"I um…" Rin looked at Sesshomaru.

His face was true concern his eyes soft, she wanted to weep into his arms, she almost did, and consequences be damned.

"Oh you poor dear the head ache must have returned" Naraku took her arm holding her close to him he looked in her eyes.

"Yes, I must beg pardon" she said just as she had been told "I think I need to rest"

"Shall I help you?" offered Sesshomaru

"Oh don't trouble yourself I have her in good hands" and before another word was spoken she was hurried up the stairs and almost shoved into the stairwell that led to her tower room.

She couldn't hold the tears any longer they dripped down her face as Naraku closed the door. "Now be a good mouse, not a peep to disturb his highness, be good and I will allow you to see him again."

The door closed and the despair was too much. She sat alone in the dark of the towers stairs she wept as her Stepfamily had him in their clutches. She did not know what Naraku was planning. She only knew the part she had to play this day. He had said she could see him again. Was he lying about that as well?

He wanted Kagura to marry him that much she knew. But why? Was it simply for money, power and position? No, something told her that there had to be another reason. Naraku had all of that already and besides, it would in fact be Kagura that would gain not him, so what was it?

The torment was horrid she needed to speak to him alone; she had to tell him the truth and beg for him to forgive the others. Lay all the blame at her feet, make him see that she meant no harm. Surely he would forgive her?

And if not…well she had suffered before this day and she would suffer again. For him she would do anything.

Better than leaving him in Naraku's grasp, whatever his plan was. She stood, determination stiffened her resolve. Rin reached for the handle and pulled. Her arm jerked as the door did not move. "No" she said to the darkness around her.

She pulled, she pushed, even banged on the door in the hope that he would hear and come investigate. But the door remained locked, unmoving and uncaring to her heart ache.

 **…o0o…**

The dark haired Daughter prattled endlessly, the pale daughter barely looked up from her book. The man, Naraku, watched with a deep intensity that Sesshomaru found disturbing. All the while Katrina was gone from him.

When the door had opened he was thrilled to see her. The enjoyment soon dwindled into sorrow as she sat across from him rather than at his side. Her face, pale and her voice infrequently heard as her eyes never looked his way. She seemed distraught, afraid even as he attempted to draw her into a conversation.

When she left on account of her head ache he wished to go with her. But courtesy and etiquette demanded that he remain behind.

 _If she is unwell she should be left in peace._

After the tea was done Kagura stood and smiled down at him "Would you care to talk a walk in the garden?"

He nodded, hoping that Katrina would return at some point, willing to prolong the stay in that hope. They walked together in the yard, Kagura filling the quiet with a chatty voice. From outside he could not help but look to the many windows hoping to see her in one of the windows. Her sweet face was not seen.

Kagura held his arm as they walked the path under the few trees that the yard offered. "Have you been enjoying the summer balls?"

"They have proven more enjoyable than I originally thought they would"

"Not much for social affairs I take it?" He could see in her face and the way she stood apart from him even while holding his arm that she was not genuine in her interest.

"There is nothing I detest more than the play of court life"

"Play? What an odd term for describing it" She paused under the shade of one of the larger trees to sit "So you wish for the freedom of the world?"

"I felt less constrained while at the border" he agreed

"I wish to see the world" her eyes betrayed her unhappiness at the words.

Despite his lack of feeling toward her he was curious. "And why have you not done so yet?"

Her eyes darted up to him, surprise covering the sorrow "I…have no ability too" she finally said.

"And why not?"

She looked genuinely confused, the only genuine expression he had seen on her face this day, aside from sadness. She was at a loss for words as she looked around her looking for an answer.

"I have always held to what I consider a solid truth. You are the master of your own destiny. The only one who can truly stop you from being happy, is yourself." He looked at her. She was watching the grass at her feet closely "If you are unable to win your own freedom, you do not deserve to have it"

A small laugh escaped her lips and she stood suddenly "You are so amusing your highness, all seriousness and deep words. Let's return to see if Ri…Katrina is better."

Once inside Naraku smiled clearly expecting more but with Katrina still not well Sesshomaru bade them farewell and quickly mounted Au-Un.

"Feel free to return at any time your highness" Naraku said from the gate as Sesshomaru rode away feeling more than a little let down from the visit.

The return ride to the palace was much slower as Sesshomaru replayed the afternoon in his mind. He could tell that Katrina was not untruthful in her unease but it all seemed a bit vague. Naraku was far too pleased with her departure from the room, Kagura too ready to take him into the garden, filling the afternoon with conversation and teasing.

With the attitude of the father and the way Kagura spoke, he was sure that she was, among the most unhappy people he had ever met. The younger pale one seemed content in her position but he thought she was a very odd girl from what he had seen thus far. If not for Katrina he would never step foot in that home again.

As much as he detested the family he resolved that he would return. Not immediately, he wanted Katrina to have a chance to become well again, because sometimes you had to deal with unpleasant relations for the sake of someone who is dear to you.

Instead of despair he chose instead to look forward to the next ball, which at least he could count on. If she did not come, well… This time he would go and bring her himself as he promised to last time. If she was unwell again he would sit with her and keep her company through the long hours.

 **…o0o…**

"How was your visit?" His mother asked when he entered the dining room. None of the rest of the family had yet come in so they were alone.

"It was, odd"

"And the lady you went to see?"

"She was unwell before tea was finished and had to rest"

His mother scoffed at the idea "No that is not it"

"And why do you think so?"

"Because if her affection for you was genuine…" she left it hanging

That one confused him "And what has that to do with anything?"

She smiled "Never mind dear" the others entered for lunch and she kept her opinion locked in the confines of her mind.

 _Because, if love is real, not even all the demons in hell would be enough to keep her from your side. No it is something else..._

 **…** **o0o…**

Naraku opened the door to the tower and smiled down at her. With rings under her eyes and a look of complete hatred on her face she glared back at him. "Well done little mouse, now to bed you go and tomorrow we will discuss our next play in the plan"

 _I will not play the puppet_ she said to herself.

Standing up to him she said nothing she knew any words she might say would only fuel his anger.

He was unfazed by her look and her silence "Oh and by the way" She paused but did not turn "Do not think of trying to steal more time with him." He jangled his keys "Unless you can fly" he laughed as she ran up the stairs as fast as she could.

Back downstairs Kagura met him at the door of his room. She stood, arms crossed and a very unhappy look on her face.

"It will not work, he is not interested in me"

"His interest in you means very little in the scheme of things"

"Oh? Was I under the wrong impression?" she replied angrily. Up until this point she had been willing to follow his planning, with the knowledge that she would be given freedom. But Sesshomaru's words had stung her more that she was willing to admit. She no longer felt sure in her future, as long as it rested in her father's hands that is. "When will you tell me what it is you are planning? Or am I to always remain in the dark?"

Naraku paused as his hand rested on the handle of the door "Kagura, my dear, you are always under the wrong impressions" stepping inside he gave her a small smile "Do not fret, all things are as they should be, and who knows, you may still catch him for your own. Rin is simply a backup plan, a safety net so to speak." He shut the door and retreated to the window smiling at his own brilliance. The lights of the palace began to twinkle above the trees. Soon he would be able to complete his plan, no matter if it was Kagura or Rin, he would succeed.

"Soon, very soon" he reassured himself in the dark chamber. The embers of the dying fire dimly lighting the room, and without turning he says to the shadows "Kanna, tell me, is she still in her room?"

The pale figure moves from the warmth of the fire and the comfort of the chair, looks up at him "yes, she is sleeping at the moment"

"Good, tell me if she wakes, she will try to run to him if she is at all able" he turns and walk's to the bed "I am going to sleep wake me early, with Rin unable to work we need some more servants, I will need to hire one in the morning. We will need more help before the next ball."

She nodded and walked from the room and silently entered her own.

 *****Ok, I am So very sorry. I took a long to get this done and hated that I did at every moment it waited patiently in my computer. I get writers block and to help solve it I begin a new story, to clear my head, sort of. Unfortunately this has made me more involved in the other before this one is done. And I have my first one that is still not done because of this one** **I think I need to stop branching out…. But anyway to continue on hope you like it and again sorry for the wait.*****


	10. Chapter 10

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **Chapter 10**

 **~*Military ball*~**

Rin Looked out the upper window as Sesshomaru rode away on his horse. He had been there for over two hours and she had seen him a total of ten minutes. Knowing that as soon as she was gone Kagura and Naraku would tell him she was ill while Kagura tried to make him fall for her.

Every time she tried to stand up to Naraku he would laugh and remind her that it was not her neck alone that was on the line.

After the first time he had come she had been placed under lock and key. Naraku was always watching her, and if not him then one of his daughters. She felt like a puppet, a doll, and all for some purpose she had not figured out yet.

She wanted to tell Sesshomaru the truth, but….Maybe she was not brave enough?

Sesshomaru glared out the window. His mood so sour that even Princess Sarah was avoiding him. Two weeks of excuses, fake promises and far too much perfume.

"Pensive is not a good look for you dear" His mother said without looking up from her embroidery "And don't point that glare at me, go kill something if you need to expend your energy, unless you can think of something more… enjoyable to pass the time?"

He sighed "Really mother, I would love too, but Father would look unkindly on InuYasha's death. And as for more enjoyable things, nothing comes to mind"

"Tut tut Sesshomaru surely there is a fair maiden who could keep you company?"

"The ones that are available are none that I desire and attempting to keep company with the one I would enjoy is near impossible"

"Nothing is impossible dear"

He glared so deeply at her words that it hurt his head "And what should I do? I have gone to her home an unnumbered amount of times. If I am so fortunate to see her, it is for moments, when she claims a head ache or illness and is whisked out of the room by her uncle. Only then does the true agony begin as her cousin assaults me with fluttery eyes and fake giggles. With a cloud of perfume that sickens me and comments that are as empty as the giver. It is at that moment when only my deepest control can prevent her death for irritating me so!"

"Oh calm down Sesshomaru, really I did not think you would be so easily agitated, well perhaps the ball tomorrow will afford you the time you seek?"

Sesshomaru huffed and decided that perhaps he should go kill something "As always your council is as enlightening as it is stimulating"

"Where are you going?" she asked as he headed for the door.

"To kill something"

He stalked the halls, dodging servants and women in an effort to reach the stables. Once free of the oppressing palace he passed the sparing ring where several opponents were attempting to disarm InuYasha. Both failing, he noted, but did not pause.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" he winced at the tone, knowing an insult would follow should he fail to respond.

"I do not have the time to waste on you InuYasha"

"Keh, like I care. Where are you going in such a rush?"

Sesshomaru did not have to turn to know he was being followed.

"Going to see your fair maiden ag…" He froze mid word as Sesshomaru turned a glare to him, taking a step back as well "Okay….. Where are you off to?"

"Hunting"

"Rin get dressed" Kagura said as she flung a dress at her. She huffed at sat down in the chair by the door.

"Why?"

Kagura rolled her eyes "As if HE tells me anything, just do it"

Rin stepped behind the screen and pulled on the dress, it was a deep green color with dark red trim, Rin smirked at the look. It was a ridding dress complete with a ridiculously small hat. "So I'm guessing he wants me to go ridding?"

"Yes he does" Naraku said as he entered "Ah Rin you look so dignified and ladylike….well almost" Kagura smirked "We are going for a ride Rin, Sesshomaru just left the palace to go hunting and we are going to meet him."

"Why?" Rin demanded

"Because I said we were. You need no other reason" Naraku motioned for them to follow him and together they descended the stairs.

Her mind ran fast trying to decide if she was happy or not at seeing him again. Every time was a huge disappointment because she could not say what she wanted. And knowing Naraku, he was like a snake in the grass and she was sure he would strike out soon, when he knew she would not play his puppet he would end it all.

As they stepped out into the yard he took her by the arm and pulled her close "You will not speak unless I direct you to first, you will follow my ever instruction AND you will not attempt to be alone with him. Do you understand?"

He was hurting her arm, she clenched her jaw in an effort not to pull free of him.

"Answer me Rin"

"What do you want me to say?"

He smiled his oily smile "Good Girl, mount up and I will tell you"

They wandered into the forest silent at first, Kagura and Kanna staying behind while Naraku was at the head with Rin.

"When we come to the Princes you are to smile and be as sweet as possible, now I will be near you at all times so do not even think of speaking to him about your family of the truth of this matter. He may choose to be lenient in the case of the captain of the guard Miroku, but let me assure you, Kohaku will not be given any leeway from myself." He watched her for any response; her face remained unmoved as her hatred boiled beneath the surface.

"Now I would like you to ask him about his life in the military, use whatever reason you wish for wanting to know. Ask him to describe the fort where he was stationed. The second thing I want to know is what his father's military is like here at the palace."

"Why?" she did not look at him, he had a way of making her upset with just a look and so she avoided him.

He just laughed and turned to Kagura "You will keep any retainers or guards who may be with him entertained"

The ride was bumpy and Rin was painfully aware of her lack in riding skills. They went winding their way through the trees and along an over grown road. Rin did not pay much attention to her surroundings until she heard the sound of dogs.

Ahead was a field, several horses and about a dozen men on foot spread across the open grass. From this distance Rin saw very little. But plain to even her weak sight was two silver haired men sitting high on their mounts above the rest. Each held a bow, a quiver of arrows across their backs, as the taller (Sesshomaru she was sure) called a short order.

As they came closer one of the men let four dogs go. They ran into the trees, barking and howling, at once the air filled with birds flying in fear of the dogs.

Both princes stood high in their stirrups and pulled back the long bows and letting the arrows fly. One hit and a bird fell, the other was close but did not hit true. Sesshomaru laughed, a part of Rin thrilled to hear him, not often did the stoic prince laugh.

"Good afternoon your highnesses, wonderful day for a hunt, having much luck this day?" Naraku called as they pulled their horses close. Rin watched Sesshomaru; he glared ever so slightly and made a point of not looking their way.

"I've bagged two, Sesshomaru here…." InuYasha shrugged

"How many have you downed your highness?" Kagura asked

"Six" Sesshomaru said shortly.

Rin smiled "Impressive" she said quietly

Sesshomaru looked at her now, pulling his horse alongside her. "Are you feeling well this day? With your ill health on past days I would not expect you to be out."

The words stung her, but she held her chin high, smiling back at him. "That is the problem with ill health my lord" she paused knowing the wrong word would end their chat, Naraku watched her at all times.

"What is?" He was very close now; his eyes were so beautiful and intense when he was upset, his leg bumped into hers as he pulled the horse closer still.

"Sometimes you have no choice but to obey" she said it as quietly as she dared.

Daring a glance at Naraku, who smiled, but his eyes leaked poisonous anger at her. "Well perhaps we should turn a chance meeting into picnic?" he said, the look wiped clean from his face "We planned one this day and could easily include your highnesses"

"I am not hungry"

Rin almost sighed with relief; getting him far from Naraku was high on her list of things to do. She did not like the way he talked of the prince.

"And I need to return for a prior engagement" Prince InuYasha said.

"I, however, would not turn down such wonderful company" he smile at her and turned his horse to the others that accompanied them. "Take the dogs back to the Palace, I will require only Jaken" Turning to Naraku he said "I know just the place to go"

Naraku pulled close to her his oily smile plastered on his face "Do not forget what I told you" he said through clenched teeth "Ride at his side and ask him what I told you too"

She nodded and led her mount to his side. Rin was thrilled to be so close to him. She was also worried to the point of distraction; she knew Naraku's eyes were on her and that she would pay for not doing what he wanted latter.

"Have you been enjoying your stay at home?" He did not answer her "Away from all the military, the drills and fighting?"

Still he remained silent, she felt like a fool, she had already talked to him about this and knew that he was unhappy here. She knew that military life was what he loved.

"What was it like where you were in the north? I imagine that the fort would have been cold"

"It was a citadel, and it was far from cold"

She smiled "Oh? I had heard it was cold there, how did you keep it warm?"

"Natural hot springs, as well as access to a lava flow"

"That does not sound safe"

"War is never safe. The lava and hot springs offer us a way to forge weapons without fuel as well as keep warm in the cold climate"

"I am impressed. Most shy away from that kind of danger, but you harness it for a purposeful use, does that palace here afford such commodities?" She was genuinely curious now, distracted by his voice and interested in his ingenuity. She did not notice how close Naraku was, nor the wicked gleam in his eye.

Sesshomaru was going out of his way to ignore the obnoxious "Uncle" while he was talking with her. She seemed well enough and her smiled warmed him. His annoyance was leaching away as she talked to him.

He was leading them to the ruins, his memories of the place were always pleasant to recall. He could tell by her reaction that the same was true for her as well. When he dismounted and turned to help her down she smiled nervously.

"We will need to walk from here" He said offering her his arm, together they entered the woods and he did not wait for the uncle or the others. They both knew the way and both hurried to find a moment to be alone. The entered the remains of the main hall and he turned to ask her a question.

But she did not pause, she pulled him away, dragging him down the ruined hall and through the maze. He grinned as her boldness. She was at one moment as quiet as a mouse and the next a fierce and fiery soul.

"And why the rush My Lady?" he asked as she halted in the garden. The Roses were fully bloomed now, the vines a deep green, the roses a wide range of shades of red.

She turned her face to him, she looked so afraid, timid and worried. "What is it Katrina?"

In the distance he heard her uncle and the others calling to them. Not that they would find them in this maze. She held his hand and took a deep breath. Turning her soft brown eyes to him "Sesshomaru, I…" she paused, her heart beating fast, her face flushed.

She was so beautiful, all the worry, pain and annoyance he had suffered thus far at the mercy of her relatives no longer mattered with her there before him again. As it should be.

He pulled her to him; wrapping his arms around her and breathing deep her scent. Then tipping her face up their lips met in a sweet kiss.

He felt her give into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as she gave back the kiss with a deep passion that thrilled him.

Not far away now the voices could be heard. She pulled back suddenly her face full of sorrow "Sesshomaru please promise me…"

"Anything" he responded immediately

"Promise me you will never forget that I have, and always will love you"

Hearing those words melted the last little bit of wall that remained around his heart, for her he would do anything. "I will always remember….my love" the words sounded perfect coming from his mouth. He knew that it was the truth. He also knew now that he had made his choice for his bride.

The moment broke like a mirror when the uncle came into view a smile on his face and a frown in his eyes "My you two are fast come Katrina let us set up the picnic" he held out his hand to her and her turned to obey. Glancing back at him with a soft pain in her eyes.

The rest of the afternoon was mostly uneventful. They chatted about nothing in particular and eat a light picnic while Jaken stayed close to him. Katrina sat next to her uncle and so he found his company to be the two cousins. This time he did not mind so much, the kiss still fresh in his mind, and her near he simply let it be.

Tomorrow at the ball he would announce to them all that she was his choice and he would take her away from her relatives to stay at the palace. When they packed up and mounted to go their separate ways he moved close to her and smiled taking her hand and kissing it softly "I will see you at the ball Katrina?"

"Oh, have no fear your highness we will be there" Naraku answered for her "Come along Katrina dear time to return" She offered him a small smile and turned her horse to follow her uncle.

He watched them until they were out of sight and then he turned and hurried back to the palace as fast as Ah-Un could run.

Naraku said nothing the entire ride home. Rin was so afraid of what the consequences of her moment would be. They arrived home, Kagura and Kanna went to their room without much to say, Naraku followed Rin to her tower room.

The silence was becoming unnerving she knew better than to think he was not annoyed but he did not show anything.

"You did well today Rin" he said as she entered the room making her jump. "Continue to break my rules and you will regret it. However I am a generous man, I am willing to offer you everything you want"

She backed away from him "What do you mean?"

He held up a paper, it was a birth certificate that stated her name, Katrina Takahashi, her parents and title. "I will make your lies the truth, I have the power Rin, and all I ask is your complete cooperation" he pulled the door almost closed "Tomorrow is the military ball I give you until then to answer"

The door shut with a click and as the key turned she heard him from the other side. "I will expect you to be ready by sunset my sweet."

Her heart was beating fast and she felt like she could barley breath. What was that? Did he really not mind? Her mind ran in circles as she got ready for bed and the following hours that dragged through the night and the entire next day. She sat thinking of Sesshomaru and their kiss to try and calm her nerves.

When the sun began to sink into the horizon Kanna came in with a gown. Rin began to dress and couldn't help admiring the work. A heart shaped neckline and a full skirt complete with a bustle and even a fan to match. It was red and gold; she recognized the color and design from the uniforms the Miroku and Koga wear.

When she was done Kanna did her hair silently and then they went down to Kagura's room. They waited while she dressed as well, demanding help at every turn.

"We are leaving now!" Naraku called from the main hall. Kagura grumbled about not being perfect but did comply leading the way down.

At the door stood Naraku but also another man she had never met before. He was very tall with long black hair that he had pulled into a braid. His eyes were a dark blue and he had an easy smile. No one mentioned that man as though it was completely normal for him to be there. Rin watched him with suspicion as they got into the carriage the new man sat in front to drive them there. She was relieved by this, he was just a coachman… right?

Where was Kohaku? The sudden realization that she had not seen him for days was a sudden worry for her and the problem stewed in her mind until they reached the palace. They left the carriage and stood on the steps for no reason that she could decipher as many people passed by entering the palace.

The "coach man" returned and they all entered. She watched him, his overcoat gone to reveal a well tailored suit, his hair unbound and hanging loosely he grinned at her making all of her suspicion return.

Rin had never entered the palace officially before; she did her best not to look as uncomfortable as she felt as they entered the Palace.

The Queen had ordered the entire main hall and the ballroom to be decked out with ribbons of gold and roses everywhere, the color chosen for the royal crest and color of the uniforms. Everywhere people were in the same coloring, with a few variations for the navy colors. Some of the women had gone so far as to include small decorative weapons in their hair and on their cloths. Others chose to look more like walking paintings of military hero's.

Her eyes found him immediately, he stood near the thrones, and he had on a uniform that she was sure that it was his real one. He spotted her and smiled, she watched him excuse himself from the company around him and make his way to her. Her heart was full of butterflies as he drew near smiling the entire time.

"Katrina, would you care to dance?"

She nodded and he pulled her onto the floor. "It has felt like forever since I saw you last" he said in her ear.

"It was only yesterday" she almost laughed

"Time away from you is like forever for me"

"Forever sounds lonely"

"Not for long" he grinned as the music became faster, talking became impossible as the dance made them move from partner to partner and back again. She hardly noticed the different faces in front of her as she watched him through the dance.

"My dear you are so distracted" She jumped at the voice. It was Naraku, he grinned and they moved in the dance steps "this must be quite a pin in your bonnet"

"What?"

"Oh, just a lowly little no one like you, catching the attention of a prince, soon to be king of the realm" he sighed dramatically "What I need to know is will you be a good little no one and do as you are told?" She dared to glare at him "It's a simple question with a simple answer. Yes or no. Really time is running out, I will let you continue with your little conquest as long as you do what I say. So answer me Rin the clock is ticking."

She looked at him; he was not far away in the arms of Kagura, their eyes met and a part of her silently cried. Would she be a puppet for Naraku? He promised that they could be together, that he would tell the world that what she had told Sesshomaru was true, even going so far as to show her the papers that would make it true. But still…. She did not know what he was planning but she was sure it was not good. She even held a fear deep in the back of her mind that his plans were purely wicked.

It was not worth putting him in danger, she knew that it was wrong to sacrifice him for her own happiness and even though she knew it would break her heart, and maybe his too she shook her head no. "I will not be your puppet" she barely managed to whisper the words "I will tell him the truth and you cannot stop me" she pulled away from him as the music slowed.

She expected to see anger, hatred or at least annoyance. But instead she was met with an eerie grin "Have it your way, but never forget that I offer you everything, and you foolishly pushed it away"

The song ended and Rin turned in time to see that Sesshomaru was not far away, he smiled and came her way, her heart felt sad but she knew the truth must come out before Naraku had a chance to make everything worse.

Suddenly an arm was around her and she was turned into the arms of the unknown man who had accompanied them. Blue eyes twinkled as he grinned down at her, and then kissed her.

 *****:O Shocker!*****

 *****Again all I can say is Sorry busy stressful times the last few months but never fear I WILL complete this story!*****


	11. Chapter 11

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated character*****

 **Chapter 11**

 **~*Betrayal at the Butterfly ball*~**

Rin shoved hard on the man but he just would not budge. His kiss was forceful and uncomfortable, his hands hurt where they pressed against her back. When he finally let go she swung her hand to hit him.

It never reached his face, he caught her wrist and smiled benevolently. "Such a feisty spirit my sweet, but we must behave in public you know. There will be time for that later."

Naraku appeared at her side "I think it is time you took your fiancé home Bankotsu, she seems to be ill"

The room shrunk around her, the words he spoke hit her hard, the shock making her speechless.

The man shrugged and taking her hand and wrapping his arm around her middle led her toward the door. In a sudden burst of panic she turned looking for Sesshomaru, she had to tell him the truth.

The scream was on the tip of her tongue when she felt a sharp pain in her side. Bankotsu leaned close to her ear a smile plastered on his face "That is a dagger you feel in our side. You will remain silent and not make a scene my dear. But I have also been instructed to tell you that Kohaku is depending on your obedience." And with that he held up a handkerchief to her nose and it smelled awful.

She must have passed out. The next thing she knew was a rude awakening outside the front door of the manor and then the hall to the kitchen. She had completely regained her senses just in time to be roughly shoved through the cellar door and then an undignified stumble down the few steps as she braced for the impact of the stone floor.

""I got ya" said a voice in the darkness as she landed safely in outstretched arms.

"Kohaku?"

"Yea…"

She felt a deep feeling of relief followed b…nothing. Hollow, cold and nothing. She knew that sadness, anger or even pain should be filling her but shock had taken even that away. Everything was so wrong. Tonight she was going to fix it all and now it lay in ruin around her.

"Are you all right Rin?"

"How could I be all right? What are you doing here? Who is that man and why…why…" She gulped air as she rambled

"Calm down, take a deep breathe and tell me what has been happening."

"You…you don't know?"

"I know why I am here, but you…no. Tell me Rin please, is Sango ok?"

This new turn confused her. Naraku seemed to indicate that Kohaku was aware of all of this and that he was relying on her to save him from prison or death. "I don't understand…" she mumbled to herself "What is he doing..?"

"I have demanded and even begged but he will not answer my questions"

So Rin told him of all that had happened since she had last seen him. He remained silent through it all until the end when Rin had been kissed by the man Bankotsu.

"I have heard nothing of your sister being in any danger what has he told you?"

"He took me here late one night after I had put away the carriage he said he had something for me. But when we got here I was shoved inside and the door locked. I yelled for him to let me free and demanded why he did this. He told me that he knew what you and I had done, he threatened to reveal my sister as well as the captain if I did not remain silent. I feared for her Rin I had to do what he said but he seemed to have forgotten I was here."

"He has used you as a threat against me too. I was going to tell Sesshomaru the truth tonight but then this man was there and he kissed me in front of him and then he said I was his fiancé and then I must have passed out because then I was here"

"He is evil Rin. You refusing to help him made him discredit you in the prince's eyes"

"Sesshomaru will hate me" the words hurt to say "I wonder who that man was.."

"I know, and there is more than one"

"I have only seen the one man."

"Yes you would have only seen him, you said you have been locked in your room for weeks"

"So there are more?"

"Yes, just before the last ball they arrived. It was a carriage made of dark wood, one driver shrouded in a cloak, but when they stopped at the mansion there were six inside, so seven total I guess."

"Who are they?"

"I wish I didn't know Rin. But I had the misfortune of overhearing Naraku talking with them that first night Naraku is plotting against the king…"

Rin swallowed hard shaking her head "Why, what could he hope to gain? He is only trying to get one of his daughters to be Sesshomaru's choice for a wife."

"It's not about that, what he was saying it… Rin I'm sorry but I think he plans to help in the assassination of the royal family"

Rin felt her blood freeze "So high a treason? No, no not even he would dare…Really Kohaku he…"

"Is a wicked man, he is so low and despicable he would imprison his own family"

"I am not his child" the truth of her life, she was no one.

"Ok granted, but what about Kagura?"

"Kagura? What about her?"

"I have talked to her several times Rin, when she brings me my food, and I am convinced she is as much a prisoner to her father's evils as we are"

"But, murdering the royal family, why? No you must be mistaken"

"I heard the words from his own lips Rin. These men are hired assassins from what they were talking about he has been planning this for years"

Tears began to fall and she angrily wiped them away "What can we do Kohaku?"

"We will find a way to escape and warn the king"

He sounded so sure but she had almost sunk completely into hopeless darkness with no light to pull her out.

Sesshomaru saw red. He stood on the tallest tower of the palace and glared into the sunrise. It had only been hours since the moment he had been betrayed.

No, he had been betrayed the entire time; she was never what he thought she was. And to think of how completely he had trusted her…

 **I am a fool.**

He had been ready to kill the offending man who had so blatantly pulled her into his arms and stole a kiss from her. His fists had clenched and he was taking the first step to kill when her uncle was suddenly at his side. Kagura stood at the other side and the small pale one in front of him.

"Don't blame yourself your highness" the Uncle had said "She was always a deceitful woman"

"Explain" was all he managed to say.

"Kagura will my lord, I must stay with Katrina and her fiancé" The cousin seemed genuinely upset and eager to help and so he allowed himself to be led away from the scene.

Once he looked back, the pain was clear on her face, a part of him wanted to return and demand an explanation. But the uncle and the man quickly pulled her toward the door and out of sight, and so he had let her go.

Once alone Kagura began an explanation, most he did not relish hearing.

"She was so thrilled to have caught you, she bragged, nonstop about how she had seduced you. At first we assumed that was as far as it would go, but then things became more serious and so father sent word to her fiancé. Father went out of his way to keep her from hurting you more but, she is willful and cares nothing for others." Kagura paused then her face twisted with...pain? Regret?

"Don't worry your highness none of us will speak of this, your honor will be protected, she will be gone in the morning."

"She is to wed to this man? Who is he?"

"He is a baron in the west, they have been engaged for two years, and they leave tomorrow to go to the planned wedding. I am sorry Prince Sesshomaru; if I had known how she lied I would…."

He had walked away then. He did not want to know anymore.

"Son?" It was his father, interrupting his thoughts pulling him back to the pain of the present.

"What?"

"What is the matter, you left the ball in such a hurry, your mother demanded I find out what was wrong"

"It is of no consequence" Why could he never find a moment of peace? No matter what it was nowhere had he found contentment in this place.

An image of her face came to his mind, the thought was at first pleasant, he had found contentment here. He glared at the thought, it did not matter she was not his, she belonged to another. The worst was that there was nothing he could do. He even wondered if he wanted too anymore.

"I have made my choice" he said

"Oh, you have? Well… you know son, I have been thinking about that and…"

"Princess Sarah, feel free to make the announcement" he walked away.

"Wait Sesshomaru, I can tell them all to go hang, I am the king after all. Sesshomaru! Son…" his call drifted away on the wind as Sesshomaru gave into the despair and wandered down to the baths hoping to wash away the feeling of betrayal.

The warm water felt better but nothing could wash away this pain. He had been wounded before with all manner of implements, swords, daggers, lances and once an explosion.

This wound however… he feared it would never heal.

It had not been officially announced yet, but most had guessed, that Crown Prince Sesshomaru had chosen Princess Sarah after all.

The castle was in an uproar. The two queens were fighting one minute and giggling like little girls the next as they fought like cats and dogs over who was going to be doing what in the planning. Kagome was kept so busy that she barely had time to breath, which kept Sango in the same position, while she spent hours going over an unreasonably long list of things that needed to be done for the wedding.

While most had said the wedding should commence as soon as possible (mostly princess Sarah). The king had refused to budge, for unknown reasons, and so they were going to wait until the final ball to make the announcement. And so the wedding would be a fall one. Sarah had her heart set on a summer wedding but was also desperate to secure Sesshomaru as her husband and so did not complain too much.

Sesshomaru was as elusive as a ghost. He avoided absolutely everyone, refusing even the company of his bride to be. The onetime InuYasha had attempted to speak to him he had come away with a bloody nose and from then on stayed clear of his elder brother. His father could get nothing from him but comments about the state of the war and how his marriage to Sarah was a good political choice.

Sesshomaru's mother played the part of good queen to the extreme. Being friendly to Sarah like a good mother in law asking her a thousand questions about what she wanted the wedding to be like. She even talked to the girl for hours and none thought she had anything but happy thought for the upcoming wedding.

As two weeks passed and the butterfly ball approached she did begin to act oddly. She would vanish for hours and return without any comment. Her ex husband was very suspicious but could find no reason to question her so was left in the dark. Soon her odd habits were pushed to the back of all the royal family's mind as the ball approached and the preparations began.

"Sesshomaru my dear, will you take a walk in the garden with me?" his mother asked

He turned to say no when he caught a look in her eye. He sighed knowing that look. He knew that she would not take no for an answer.

The late summer air was hot, almost oppressive and he found himself wondering if his mother had lost her mind.

"Why would I want to walk in such retched weather?" she said grinning up at him "That is what you were thinking?"

"Hn" was the only response he gave; she did not need more encouragement.

"I have some questions for you my son and" she held up a hand at his protest that he was about to voice "Do your mother a favor and just answer them and do not ask me any questions about my reasons"

"Unreasonable. That is not a fair trade, all the answers you seek and none that I might? I propose an answer for an answer"

"Your father has been teaching you diplomacy I see. That however is an unacceptable counter try again son" Her grin was far to wicked looking her decided

Raising a brow he tried again "Two questions asked of me and I will not ask anything of you. An more and I am entitled to two questions as well" he offered

"Oh you make everything complicated" she sighed "Fine" But she remained silent for almost a full ten minutes as they walked the avenues under the tree's

"Mother have you decided against the questions? Because if so I wish to retreat to the palace it is stifling out here"

"Yes it is and so no one will be out here to eve's drop on us" she said fanning herself "And no I have not decided against the questions, you said I could ask two without you being owed two as well so I am picking the two most important"

He rolled his eyes; he should have known he could not win with her.

She stopped under one of the trees and turned to him with a grin "I have it. Ok son, tell me when you first met Lady Katrina"

The question was almost a shocking as ice would have been on this hot day "Why do you.." he began but her hand came up to stop him.

"Nope, you said you agreed to no questions"

He glared but was a man of honor…even if his conniving mother had tricked him. "It was at the spring ball" in a moment of memory he saw her in the lovely green gown, her hair decked in wildflowers...

"Now my second question" she said startling him out of his day dream "What was the name of the servant girl you met in the woods"

Now that question was more confusing than anything else. He opened his mouth to ask how she even knew about that when he remembered the bargain.

"Rin" he finally said.

His annoyingly smart mother grinned up at him "Thank you dear" she said as she kissed his cheek and turned leaving him completely confused.

He watched her leave feeling the wound of betrayal opened again. Jaken was walking toward him his small face lit up in a grin "My lord I have laid out your attire for this evening's festivities" he announced proudly.

Perhaps he should make the wedding announcement himself this night rather than endure more of this torture, he was sure Sarah would agree to an early wedding.

Or He could simply not show up at all…

He almost laughed, that would never happen. There were at least three women who would hunt him down and drag him back. And that was not counting all of the women who still thought they had a chance at him.

"My fate is sealed" he said to the tree that shaded him and turned back to the palace determined to meet his fate bravely.

Rin paced back and forth in the small cellar, her heart racing as she waited for help. Kohaku was sure that Kagura would help but she still doubted. He had spent every chance he could get with her begging for her to help them. She said almost nothing every time but he took her silence as hope.

"Rin sit down and try and remain calm" Kohaku suggested

"I can't, if what you think is true then we only have a few hours at best."

"Maybe I am wrong, I could have heard wrong, I could just be paranoid"

"Sesshomaru's life could depend on it Kohaku! Did you hear them plotting to kill the royal family or not!" she was yelling she knew it was not his fault but he was all she had right now.

He only sighed.

Out of the small crack in the door she could see the window in the kitchen. It was getting dark, and unless Kagura had lied about the date, the ball would be starting any minuet. She heard the sound of Naraku, and the others leaving. She could hear the door shut and the carriage in the yard as it pulled away.

The tears, when they started, would not stop...

The turnout for the butterfly ball was fantastic. The gowns along with all manner of wings created a stunning effect. The royal family standing out the most in the white and red colors that symbolized their bloodline, the women wearing large white gossamer wings, while the men had smaller red ones. Sesshomaru's mother was wearing white and red as well but her outfit had an overall shading of blue in addition.

Sesshomaru watched his mother with suspicion, ever since the odd questions she had asked, he had attempted to follow her in an effort to figure out what she was up too. But she was as slippery as a snake and as hard to catch as the clouds and so he had remained in the dark.

Even now he watched who she danced with, hoping to find a pattern in the chaos that was her habit. The music ended and he watched as she turned to Katrina's uncle the detestable man Naraku.

He stood suddenly, surprising Sarah who sat near him, he walked toward them. He did not know what was happening but this would not stand! Why was she intentionally torturing him?

The song began before he reached them and he cursed his foolish move. He now stood in plain sight of all the women. He tuned to seek the safety of his seat again when Kagura stood before him. "Dance with me your highness?" she asked

He wanted to turn away. He wanted to yell at her. He did not like the woman and felt no trust for her. But something in her face told him that she came in peace. She smiled, it looked like pure agony rather than any kind of happiness "Please Sesshomaru" she barely whispered "Just for a moment then I will never seek your attention again"

How could he resist such a plea, and such a bargain too?

The dance moved them in the pattern around the floor, the others moving as well, the dance having an oddly calming effect on him. He saw his mother in the arms of a very unhappy looking Naraku and he was suddenly very curious what they might be saying.

"Your highness" Kagura began "First let me apologize"

"For?"

"It does not matter really so long as I have" she sighed

"Very well"

"Please do not get angry but I need to ask you a question. I warn you in advance it will be unpleasant"

As much as he detested unpleasant questions he was curious (something he must remedy). What was it with women and their questions? "Very well" he said after a pause

Kagura took a deep breath, she was shaking, but before he could ask if she was well she leaned in and whispered "If nothing had…changed, would you have married Katrina?"

He froze in the steps of the dance, almost causing them to both trip. "What?"

"Do not stop dancing" she almost sounded afraid…

He began to move again "Explain yourself" he demanded

"No my Lord I will not until you answer me… Please"

If nothing else he admired her courage "Yes, I planned too"

She let out a deep breath, as though she had been holding it in for his answer "One more question?"

He glared but nodded as the music was coming to an end he would take her somewhere privet and demand answers.

"Did you love her Sesshomaru?"

This one he did not answer, he simply stared at nothing, frozen in his own world it felt like. Yes, he had admitted to himself that love was the base of his affection for the lady in question. But what did it matter? She was, by now, married.

Kagura must have found the answer in his face because she nodded ever so slightly and with an impressive amount of speed, for a woman in so much fabric, she almost ran from him. He turned to follow but Princess Sarah was suddenly there. Since she was his intended bride he would have to wait for another opportunity to ask Kagura why she needed to know. He took Sarah's hand for the next dance and looked for his mother but oddly she too was nowhere in sight.

Rin jumped at a loud bang. She must have dozed off her neck hurt from the odd angle she had been sitting at.

"Wake up Kohaku" she whispered

The sound of footsteps echoed above her head. She shook Kohaku now her heart was racing. She feared the worst; perhaps it was Naraku and his assassins coming to kill them.

The footsteps were coming down the stairs. Rin backed into the corner feeling around for something to defend herself.

Kohaku finally woke up and he too backed into the corner "Who is it?"

"I don't know"

Something was banging on the door. Rin began to wonder what was happening when there was a loud cracking sound and the door fell open.

"You owe me" Said Kagura

Kohaku laughed and Rin almost cried with relief.

"I knew you would help us, have you warned the king?"

"Nope. I am leaving, now in fact. Heroics are not my style, surviving is, and if you fail… Well then I might as well throw myself in the river."

Kohaku grinned from ear to ear as he climbed out of the cellar. Rin did not know what to think she had not expected freedom to come at Kagura's hands.

"Why?"

Kagura half smiled "When I see a door is closed I move on to other options. It's hard to marry a man who is in love with another, even for me. Now leave, go warn the king or whatever you plan to do I am leaving you will never see me again if I can help it. I suggest you change Rin, you look horrid" and with that she turned and fled out the kitchen door.

"I hope she finds happiness somewhere" Kohaku said "Hurry up Rin we need to get to the ball"

 ****End****


	12. Chapter 12

*****I do not own InuYasha or any affiliated characters*****

 **Chapter 12**

 **~*Assassins at the wedding ball*~**

Rin ran out the door and down the road as fast as she was able. She knew Kohaku was behind her, a part of her heard him calling. But it did not matter; she had to get to the palace. It hurt to breath but she would not stop, she couldn't when his life was in her hands.

The palace loomed ahead, lit from the courtyard all the way to the towers. A long row of carriages stood waiting for their masters to call. She saw Naraku's carriage it was unattended, while the rest of them had grooms and coachmen. None stopped her as she passed by. She ran to the gate expecting to see a face she knew. A strange man glared at her instead.

"Please I must get in; I need to speak with the maid Sango" She was gasping not wanting to alert the assassins of her knowledge of them.

"None are aloud" he said and suddenly everything inside of her screamed that this was wrong. Everything about him was unfamiliar she should have at least recognized the person on guard. "Who are you, show your face" he demanded.

She mumbled a quick "never mind" and ran away. She headed to the garden gate where she was fist let into the spring ball.

Again a guard stood in her path, his face masked by the shadows. She froze as he looked her way; it was the man who had kissed her. A grin spread across his features as she turned to run. For all of three steps she eluded him, but he proved quicker than she. His hand was tight around her arm and she began to struggle. "Now now girl I just want a look at you" She tried to look down, to look to the side, anywhere but at his horrid face.

"You're that little wisp of a girl Rin aren't you?" his hand caught her chin and made her look at him.

"Let me go!" she twisted her arm to get free but he would not budge.

"Not until you answer me"

"Please let me go, I've done nothing wrong"

"Not likely" he laughed

She wanted to cry, tried to think fast, but her arm was hurting. If he did not know for certain that it was her she had a chance if only she could get away…

"Are the guards so ill mannered and so ill trained that they would abandon their post to harass a young maid?"

They both turned to the voice, Sesshomaru's Mother stood under the arch of the gate. His grip stiffened, though he did not let go.

Her intense golden eyes regarded the man with contempt, while only offering Rin a passing glance.

"She was behaving suspiciously your highness"

"Majesty" she corrected. With a flourish she opened a lovely fan. Her face became bored as she looked them both up and down. "What is your name?" she asked, though who she was speaking to Rin did not know.

"Please your Majesty, I must…

The fake guard shook her "Don't be rude, answer the lady's question"

"Cease annoying me!" She was obviously angry "I demanded your name sir not that of the girl. I do not know your face, and I have been here many weeks and am familiar with all of the king's solders but not you."

Rin held her breath as the two watched each other. He had not let her go. She began twisting her arm again hoping that he would let go.

Without any warning he pulled Rin forward and then shoved her into the Queen. Sesshomaru's mother caught Rin and just as quickly set her down. With a view of a full skirt and the sound of ruffling fabric Rin turned in time to see the queen swing her fan and strike the fake guard in the head.

For a moment Rin almost laughed at her effort, to hit someone with a fan seamed a wasted effort. But too her surprise the fake guard fell like a stone, unmoving and clearly out.

The queen huffed, dusted off her gown, straitened her tiara and looked down at the guard "You must admit he deserved it" Rin managed a slight nod "I do believe you wish to speak to my son?" Rin opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Are you Rin?"

Again she nodded.

"And you have met my son before, in the forest?"

Rin nodded ever to slightly suddenly very embarrassed, would the queen ask about the "Lady Katrina" who had broken Sesshomaru's heart?

"He speaks highly of you, not many make such an impression on him"

"Thank you" was all she managed to say.

"I had heard you rarely spoke but really my dear you can trust me. Now tell me what this is all about" she flourished the fan again and Rin stared at it as the shock ran its course through her system.

She smiled and held out the fan for Rin "Here" she said dropping it into her hand. The fan weighed at least five pounds "I learned long ago to take no chances, I am always prepared for danger"

"That man was only one of seven assassins. They intend to kill the royal family!" Rin blurted

The grin fell from the Queens face "Well, I am almost always prepared. Get up you can speak as we walk"

"What about the guard shouldn't we warn them?"

"If we should warn not a guard but a villain instead we would be in a bit of trouble wouldn't we?"

"But…" Rin began but the queen stopped her.

"Hush my dear and trust me." She paused and smiled kindly at her "I am very glad to have finally met you"

What did that mean anyway? Rin chose not to think about it and instead spoke of the danger ahead and what should be done.

"Nothing at present" she grinned and fluttered her fan again "If we frighten the villain he will escape us, he must feel he has succeeded and so will show his face." She set off toward the palace. Rin followed as the queen mumbled to herself quietly.

They entered a small side door and began to walk down the many hallways and up several flights of stairs. Rin followed close while the sound of music rang in the air and began to get louder. Together she and the queen walked out onto the upper balcony of the ball room.

"Promise to stay here and remain silent, I need to tell the king of this, if I am right we can catch them all" and with that she descended the stairs. She walked out onto the dais where the thrones were placed, and empty, surveyed the room and moved on into the bustle of nobility. Rin lost sight of her.

Rin did not want to stay silent this night but the queen had been most insistent. In the shadows of the balcony she watched the many people turning in a dance. White dominated the floor; every unwed woman was in a gown of white.

"The Wedding ball, he was supposed to have chosen by now" Rin looked among the crowd for him. She spotted him, his arms around Princess Sarah. His face was unreadable, hers glowed with triumph, and so perhaps he picked her. "A Princess for a Prince"

The music stopped and all walked to their seats. The King and queen sat in their throne with Prince InuYasha and Lady Kagome as well; Sesshomaru was whispering something in his father's ear. The king shook his head no and seemed to be trying to change Sesshomaru's mind. But in the end the King stood and the room quieted. Behind the throne two guards stood… she did not know either one.

Rin held her breath; he was going to announce the chosen bride. She stood looking for Sesshomaru's mother. All eyes were on the king; he coughed and fidgeted with a ring on his finger. He was stalling…

Sesshomaru and Sarah stood together to the side of the thrones. All eyes were on the king and the crown prince. No one seemed to notice that the guards had moved closer to them, standing mere inches from both father and son.

Panic hit her, time seemed to slow, the clock ticked onto the midnight hour. A loud chime rang out, cutting off whatever the king had been saying. From a door, on the far side of the thrones, Rin saw Naraku standing in the shadows, a grin on his face as he watched the guards closely.

Both guards looked his way and Naraku made a small signal with his hand, the guards nodded and moved….

After all was said and done Rin could never remember what she was thinking, it all happened so fast. One moment she was being silent and remaining hidden and the next she was dashing around the balcony and taking the stairs two at a time.

At some point she must have yelled his name because he turned to her. Recognition crossed his face followed by confusion. As she crossed the dais Rin felt a hand grab her, and she turned a swing at whomever it was, she hit the guard hard on the face. He let her go and she fell back into Prince InuYasha's arms.

"What the…" said the prince standing her back up.

Someone screamed, later she learned it was Princess Sarah. Rin turned in time to see one of the fake guards swing at the king, the king deflected the blow but the momentum knocked him over the edge of the dais and then he turned to Sesshomaru. He was unarmed!

She ran to his side, but she was still too slow. A dagger flashed and Rin screamed as she watched it disappear up to its hilt into Sesshomaru's side.

Queen Izayoi yelled for the guards, people began to scream and many moved to the prince's aid. Rin already knelt next to Sesshomaru trying to help him.

The confusion around her was like a vague fog. She heard InuYasha calling something; Kagome was at her side asking her a question, somewhere she thought she heard Sesshomaru's mother yelling over the crowd.

He seemed to be in shock, and for a moment simply looked at nothing in the general direction of the ceiling, and then he closed his eyes and reached for the embedded dagger.

"No Sesshomaru, don't please" she begged but he either ignored her or did not hear. With a grunt and a glare he pulled out the dagger tossing it away from him.

"What in the Hell is going on here!" It was the king "None will be allowed to leave the palace until we have solved this!"

Everyone started talking at once. Rin heard captain Miroku over the bustle calling orders to find the remaining assassins.

"Rin" she heard Sesshomaru's mother say, she turned and saw a hand held out to her "Let the physician help him dear" Reluctantly she allowed herself to be removed from his side. "I thought I told you to stay hidden"

"I couldn't your majesty, I saw the guards and did not know them and so I thought they might be the assassins and then I had to help and…"

"Calm down child I am not mad, I am pleased, you have saved my son"

"But he was…the dagger was…" she couldn't even say the words and her eyes sought him, but he was behind a crowd of people.

"He is more resilient than you might think, don't fear for him"

"Rin what happened?" It was Miroku he had blood on his face and a gash across his forehead. "I was hit in the head along with several other guards and when the Queen woke me up we heard yelling from the ballroom"

"Naraku was plotting the murder of the royal family, Kohaku and I found out about I and he locked us in the cellar."

"Where is Kohaku?" Sango said worry on her face

"He alerted the guards who were not on duty in the barracks" Koga was saying

"Find and arrest Naraku, we will get to the bottom of this"

The queen gently pushed her down to sit in the throne that was lady Kagome's. People began moving about their different duties and Rin found herself forgotten. She watched the family comfort and help each other.

The adrenaline was draining from her system, and with it all the strength she had. Like a wall holding back all the pain it crumbled under the pressure and she began to cry.

She felt his hand on her shoulder and a quiet "Thank you Rin." It was all too much, he had loved her but not known it was she, and now she was nobody again.

 **..** o..

Sesshomaru was angry, no he was furious!

The dagger stung like ice and fire in his side. He had been wounded like this before and he already knew that it had missed everything vital. In the chaos he knew that Rin, the servant girl, was at his side the knowledge was a comfort. He heard her plead with him not to pull the dagger out.

His mind replayed the memories of the last few moments. When she had yelled his name and ran down the stairs at him he had though she was Katrina. But then he knew that it could not have been her she was married by now in a different land. And then his father was fighting off some assassin and then the dagger was in his side.

"How is father?" he asked no one in particular. As a bandage was wrapped around his side and then he was allowed to stand.

"Avoided any major injury, fought off the assassin better than you did" InuYasha joked

His mother was somewhere near asking how he was. And then a physician was examining him.

Where was Rin?

He looked over the crowd all faced showed panic and worry. He noted that Sarah had fainted and was being fanned by her ladies.

Miroku stood before him, blood on his face and a wound on his forehead, telling of the capture of six of the seven assassins and a known nobleman who was involved.

"I am impressed with your quick work Miroku, you would apprehend the villain"

"He was um… apprehended already by your mother."

Somehow that did not surprise him. "Who was it?"

"Naraku"

The name brought back memories of Katrina and with that Rin. He sought her out; she was sitting in Kagome's chair, her face in her hands as she wept.

His father went to her side lay a hand on her shoulder "Thank you Rin" To his surprise she only wept more and then his mother was at the girl's side consoling her.

A commotion at the doors brought everyone's attention to several guards who were escorting Naraku and his six assassins. The one that had been hit by the queen was in custody but still unconscious.

"What is the meaning of this Naraku?" Demanded the king

"A bid for a crown. I took my chance, I will tell you nothing more" he grinned, a wicked looking smile and looked past the king to Rin.

"Take them away Captain, find out what they planned, and who paid them" he said and as the villains were led away many of the nobility cheered when they knew that he was well.

Princess Sarah came to his side apparently over her faint "That servant girl was she in on the plot? Trying to distract you at the critical time?"

The thought never crossed his mind "Her name is Rin"

Sarah scoffed "A name does not matter, she should be questioned as well, I have heard many say she worked in his household."

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked to the girl in question. She still wept; Kagome as well as both Queens were trying to console her.

"Son, I need to speak to you a moment" his mother said

"Not now Mother" He pushed past them all and knelt next to Rin

"Son, please just a moment and…"

"Silence!" he almost yelled.

Silence fell throughout the room like a blanket of snow.

Gently he put a hand on her knee "Rin, it's over now, there is no reason to cry"

Her hands still covered her face as she shook her head no "Please let me go home" she begged

"Why should we force you to stay?"

"I just…please I need to leave"

"Let her go Sesshomaru, she does not belong here and obviously does not want to be here" It was Sarah. She was beginning to irritate him.

"Your opinion was not solicited" his mother said

"You forget yourself; I am entitled to my opinion same as anyone else here. She was named as one of the servants in this Naraku's home. She arrived just in time to distract Sesshomaru, may have cost him his life and yet he speaks to her as though she mattered"

"She matters more than you" Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. Sarah turned and stalked out of the room followed by her entourage.

"No, she is right, I am nobody. I did my duty in coming here to warn you" Rin sniffed trying to stop her tears "I am just a servant I have nothing and no one please just let me leave and I will never bother you again."

"No, I do not make suggestions, as you well know" he said moving her hands from her face. In the past her face had been dirty with her days work, she had been dressed as a simple maid, her easy smile shining through the sorrows of her life.

Now, this close to her and in the bright light of the many candles he was surprised by what he saw. The residue of makeup was around her eyes and lips, her hair which had always hung loose was partly pulled up as though it had been elegantly done up in the near past. Her dress was dirty but at one point must have been a deep red color with gold trim, its heart shaped neck line and even the necklace she wore sparked his memories.

"Katrina?" he asked. Not sure if he wished the answer to be yes or no.

She held her breath, as she suddenly realized what he was seeing, that she had never changed after the last ball. Though the state she was in confused him.

She hugged herself tightly and began to shake, looking away from him "Please don't ask me, I cannot hurt you anymore"

"I was trying to tell you son" he mother said "This is Katrina Takahashi"

Confusion washed over him followed by a spark of hope "Then you are not married?"

She shook her head no. "I am Rin, I am nothing and nobody and I am not Katrina Takahashi that was my mother's name. I used that name because I could think of no other. I am so sorry Sesshomaru please let me leave and you will never have to see me again"

"I am an idiot" he said. All this time and he was blindly unaware of the obvious. The sweet Rin from the forest and the lady were one and the same.

"Yes son, you are" his mother mumbled "How you did not notice I will never know"

"Why Rin, why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I was going to tell you but then Naraku…Because I was just a servant…"she paused still not looking at him. He reached out and took her chin in his hand and turned her face to his.

"Rin, did you truly believe that such a trivial thing would matter to me?" He wiped the tears from her eyes and pushed her hair from her face "Had you been the Queen of the heavens or the simple servant girl I loved you no matter who you were"

Pulling her close to him he kissed her, wanting to calm her fears and to show that he did not lie. Her kiss was a sweet as the day alone in the wild roses. Her cheeks were wet with tears but she kissed him back holding him close.

Everyone who stood near gasped. His annoying half brother laughed "Um son…" his father tapped his shoulder "I know you are thrilled but this is not the time"

"I will not let her from my sight again" he swore

"Yes but we are currently within view of all the nobility of the realm. Please allow your mother to take the lady out of their view."

Reluctantly he let her go. "Don't worry son we will watch after her." his mother said and with that she along with both queens and Kagome disappeared.

In a daze, from her kiss or blood loss he was not sure, he turned back to the crowd. Several were smiling while others (mostly women) were very unhappy looking. He knew that he should say something but did not know what.

His father saved him the trouble "Ladies and gentlemen due to this unfortunate turn of events the ball will end early."

The guards escorted all out of the palace. Everyone was questioned before being allowed to leave.

When silence returned to the ball room and all that remained were a few servants who were cleaning up Sesshomaru and his father sat on the stairs to the dais.

"So, a servant girl?" his father asked him

"Please father I do not wish to argue with you"

"Who said I was going to argue?" he father laughed and then became serious "Son I only wanted you to find happiness"

"By forcing me to find a bride?"

"Well, I do have a duty as well you know." He began fidgeting with his ring again "Son I hope you truly love her because not many will stand beside your decision, choosing a maid I mean"

"I do not care what this court thinks about my decision. It is mine to make."

"I am glad to hear that" they both turned to see his mother in the door as she passed through and into the remaining candlelight of the ballroom. "But neither one of you need worry so much."

"Explain mother"

"But having secrets is such fun" she laughed and then sighed "Oh all right. When I was queen in this court I had a lady in waiting that was named Katrina, she married a young nobleman whose last name was Takahashi and they had a baby girl. We all met her once; you my son were only ten years old at the time."

"So she stole your ladies name?" his father sounded confused but Sesshomaru was already piecing it together.

"No, she was the baby. Last I heard of my dear Katrina was that her husband had died and she had remarried but that was it. I have been searching since arriving here and found that her second husband, you know him as Naraku, still owned the home but only had two daughters of his own. And then you fall for a girl with the same name as my lady I knew it had to be more than a coincident. From what the soldiers have got from the prisoners and from the remaining daughter (the eldest has gone missing) Naraku was attempting to use her to get to you but she refused that is why they told you she was married. "

"You seem to have done more than anyone else as far as this all goes. Why?" his father asked

"Because Sesshomaru deserves better than what we got"

Sesshomaru stood and kissed his mother on the cheek "Where is she?"

"She was exhausted I put her to sleep, you should sleep too"

"hn…" was all he said as he left the room and headed to his own.

Shutting the door he quickly changed and rang for Jaken. "Where is Katr….Rin's room?" Jaken did not know but went on a quest to find out.

Sesshomaru paced the floor, unable to sleep, so many questions crossed his mind, the entire summer running through his mind as he tried to find the answers locked somewhere in his memories. From his window he had a view of the gardens. The horizon was beginning to turn pale as the sun gave warning of its appearance and he stood watching without much interest until a figure wrapped in a shawl caught his attention.

Rin walked through the garden where she had first met him. But it was not him she thought of. Sesshomaru's mother had told her the truth of her place in life. "He may have made you live as a servant, but you were born nobility." Her entire life she had believed what he said about being no body. "I can make your lies the truth" he had promised and the birth certificate he had offered her that night was real.

She sat by the water fountain. The amount of relief she felt was overwhelming, she could stand on her own two feet now. Her life was her own now. She laughed out loud, it was over he would never hurt her again!

"Rin?" she turned to Sesshomaru and laughed again, so happy that now tears came. She stood, not sure what to do now. "Are you okay?" he asked holding out his hand to her.

She ran into his open arms and held him close. His arms went around her as she just held this moment. "I am sorry I was not there to protect you. My mother told me what she knew about your life, Rin if I had know what he was doing…"

"Please don't speak of him any more" she asked

"Anything for you" she felt his hand seek her face and like earlier that night he cupped her chin in his hand and tipped her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Rin, do you love me as I love you?"

"Yes, more than words can say I love you Sesshomaru"

"Then Rin, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She did manage a small "Yes" before throwing her arms around his shoulders and kissing him long and fiercely as the sun rose it head above trees on the first day of the rest of their lives.

 **Epilogue**

Sesshomaru and Rin were married the following week. It was a small ceremony but beautiful, with only the royal family to witness. Not long after the wedding Sesshomaru's mother left to return to her own kingdom with a promise of a visit with the arrival of grandchildren.

Prince InuYasha and Lady Kagome were wed a month later. Rin found a close and wonderful friend in the Princess Kagome and soon their husbands found that they would have to get used to each other's company because their wives would not be parted.

Within a year both women announced that they carried the next generation of royalty. And soon the arrival of Kagome and InuYasha's son was celebrated. InuYasha was as proud as a peacock over having the first grandchild.

A month later Rin gave Sesshomaru a bigger bragging right when his son and daughter entered the world together as twins. Before their official time as crowned Prince and princess came Sesshomaru took Rin and his children to see the kingdom.

Naraku spent the rest of his days locked in prison for his treason. Kanna served time but as only an accomplice and so was free after only a few years. Rin never knew what happened to her but she hoped the odd girl found some happiness somewhere.

Five years after the birth of her children Rin received a letter from Kagura. She was living happily in a distant kingdom working as a sorceress. She spoke of the many rich men who gave her gifts and how she hoped to someday fall in love as Rin had.

 ******Here I say goodbye to this tale and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing my little fanfic. Now perhaps I can finish the others stories I have worked on :D*******


End file.
